Listen to Me, Baby!
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Cinta lama yang tak bisa dilupakan, membuatku tak habis pikir. Tapi kenapa aku tetap manyukainya?/Dia cowok yang tidak ada manis-manisnya. kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? perasaan ini aneh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya!/Cinta lama tak kian terungkap dan cinta segitiga/fluffy/Editor!MayuzumiXMangakaReader/Slight HayamaXreader/awas baper SLOW UPDATE :v (CHAP 11 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 1**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku berjalan menuju bangunan apartemen, menahan kantuk pada mataku yang kantungnya kian menghitam karena tidak tertidur untuk beberapa hari. Untungnya mataku tertutupi oleh kacamata berbingkai hitam sehingga mata pandaku tak begitu terlihat. Ini bukan salah siapapun, sudah menjadi konsenkuensi dari pekerjaanku.

Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini?

Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, saat ini umurku sudah 25 tahun, dan bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan ternama _Madokawa Shoten_ sebagai editor _Shoujo Manga_. Awalnya, aku melamar untuk bagian _Light Novel_ karena itu yang aku idam-idamkan. Tapi kenyataannya mereka malah menempatkanku di bagian _Shoujo Manga_. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

Mengingatnya membuatku kesal, ditambah sekarang ini aku harus mengurus _Mangaka_ yang super bodoh. Omong-omong, saat ini aku sedang menuju apartemen _Mangaka_ super bodoh itu membawa beberapa bahan masakan yang kubeli di Super Market.

Setelah aku menyerahkan naskah ke bagian percetakan yang mengomel karena melewati tanggal _deadline_ , aku tahu _Mangaka_ super bodoh ini pasti sudah sekarat di dalam sana.

Walaupun itu salahnya yang terus-terusan mengulur waktu dalam bekerja.

Di depan terdapat bangunan yang langsung aku masuki, melewati beberapa kotak surat di bagian pintu depan. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju lantai lima. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk _lift_ terbuka membawaku ke lantai lima.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan bertuliskan 205. Jariku terulur menekan beberapa tombol membentuk _password_ _code_ apartemennya. Terdengar bunyi _bip_ saat aku berhasil memasukan _password_ dengan benar, disusul suara _klik_ saat aku menekan ke bawah gagang pintu.

Aku menyiapkan hati dengan keadaan apartemennya yang kacau balau, membuka mataku untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Ah, kondisi di lorong apartementnya masih terlihat normal. Langkahku maju menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam yaitu ruang tamu, sudah kuduga banyak kertas berserakan beserta sampah-sampah makanan ringan, belum lagi keadaan TV yang masih menyala menayangkan acara ramalan cuaca.

Aku mengabaikannya. Lalu aku berjalan menuju dapur karena saat ini aku harus menyiapkan makanan penuh gizi untuk _Mangaka_ super bodoh itu. Dan apa yang aku lihat di dapur, seorang perempuan bodoh yang tengkurap tak berdaya di lantai.

Ya, dia adalah _Mangaka_ super bodoh yang harus aku urus saat ini. [Last Name] [First Name]- _sensei_.

Aku melangkahinya yang terbaring di lantai itu, " _Sensei_ , jangan tidur di lantai. Kalau kau sakit, kau hanya akan menyusahkanku saja. Jika itu terjadi, aku harus membuat alasan tak masuk akal untuk para pembaca setiamu"

Aku membuka bungkus plastik yang berisi makanan dan mengeluarkannya untuk dicuci, _Sensei_ bodoh itu masih saja terbaring di sana mengabaikan nasehat yang aku berikan. Masa bodohlah, dia tak akan mendengarkanku. Hanya saja, kalau dia sakit itu artinya aku harus merawatnya dan itu lebih menyusahkan.

Aku mulai memecahkan beberapa telur ke dalam mangkuk, memberikan sedikit garam—aku tidak memakai _Soyu_ karena [f/n] tidak menyukai _Tamagoyaki_ yang manis.

Sambil mengocok aku jadi teringat beberapa waktu lalu saat istirahat makan siang di kantor, seorang Ibu paruh baya menelponku—Ibu itu tak lain adalah Ibu dari _Mangaka_ super bodoh yang sekarang terbaring dilantai dengan mengenaskan.

Seorang Ibu yang khawatir pada anak perempuannya karena tak pernah memberikan kabar atau pulang ke rumah menjenguk keluarga, akhirnya Ibu itu menelpon teman anaknya untuk menitipkan pesan pada anaknya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Ibumu tadi menelponku, dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat telponnya. _Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?_ Itu yang dia katakan. Jadi karena kau memang sibuk untuk _deadline_ , kubilang saja begitu. Lalu yang dia katakan _Apa sebenarnya tujuan dia jadi Mangaka jika hidupnya terpontang-panting! Lebih baik dia berhenti saja!_ Dan begitulah.."

Perempuan itu terlihat menggeliat di bawah sana, dengan masih tengkurap kepalanya menengok ke arahku. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan poni yang dijepit ke atas, kantung matanya juga menghitam pertanda dia juga sudah bekerja keras untuk _deadline_ hari ini.

"Aku malas menjawab telponnya.."

Aku mulai memanaskan minyak di penggorengan, "Jangan begitu, menjenguk Ibumu sesekali itu juga hal yang penting. Anak macam apa yang tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya.."

[f/n] terlihat tak suka dengan omonganku mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya Ibuku! Kalau dia mulai menelpon dia akan membahas soal _kapan kau akan menikah?_ , dan jika ku bilang aku tak punya pacar, dia akan mengirimku banyak foto laki-laki untuk mengikuti _Omiai_. Tapi jika kubilang iya aku akan cari pacar, dia malah tidak percaya padaku! Dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan menjodohkanku~ itu sangat menyebalkan!"

Mendengar keluhannya yang panjang akhirnya aku selesai membuat _Tamagoyaki_ lalu memotongnya dan meletakkannya di piring. Aku menaruh telur yang sudah matang itu di meja makan, lalu lanjut membuat salad kentang.

 _Mangaka_ bodoh itu yang kelihatan seperti anjing kelaparan terbangun dengan mata berbinar-binar langsung menyamber _Tamagoyaki_ yang baru matang itu dengan tangannya yang kotor. Hey, setidaknya cuci tanganmu dulu!

"Menikah itu penting, kau pikir berapa umurmu sekarang? Semua orangtua pasti khawatir pada anak perempuannya yang berusia 24 tahun, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda _gandengan_ "

"Waaah~ seperti biasa, _Tamagoyaki_ buatan _Chi-chan_ memang paling enak!" pujinya mengabaikan kata-kataku tadi. "Terus, apa bedanya dengan _Hiro-chan_? Kau juga belum punya _gandengan_ , padahal kau lebih tua setahun dariku.."

"Aku itu cowok, jadi beda. Apa kau tahu peluang baik wanita untuk bereproduksi? Itu berada di usia 20-an, di usia selebihnya itu akan beresiko.."

"Kalau itu masalahnya, aku tinggal buat anak tanpa menikah.." katanya enteng dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah _Tamagoyaki_.

"Itu malah membuat kondisimu terlihat semakin buruk, _baka_.." komentarku yang kemudian mulai mengaduk salad kentang, "Tapi untuk perempuan sepertimu, memang sedikit susah untuk dapat pacar. Kau bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah, kurasa akan banyak cowok yang kabur begitu tahu kau _Fujoshi_ "

"Soalnya sehabis _deadline_ aku sangat lelah jadi malas keluar.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak coba cari cowok _Otaku_ saja? Hanya cowok seperti itu yang mengerti tentang dirimu, 'bukan?" tanyaku menatap dirinya yang sekarang sedang meminum segelas air mineral.

"Kalau ngomong sih mudah, tapi aku itu gak mau sama cowok _Otaku_. Mereka itu bukan tipeku!"

Aku meletakkan salad kentang yang kubuat di meja makan, lalu mengambil dua mangkuk nasi di penanak. Aku menyiapkan dua buah pasang sumpit dan meletakkannya di meja. Kami duduk berbarengan bersiap menyantap makanan yang sudah kubuat, lalu mengucapkan _Itadakimasu_ berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu tipe cowokmu itu yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm.. yang seperti tokoh _ikemen_ di _Shoujo Manga_.."

"Kamu mimpi kalau pengen dapat yang kayak gitu.."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Memang apa jeleknya cowok _Otaku_ sampai kau segitu bencinya?"

[f/n] mulai berlagak berpikir, "Soalnya penampilan mereka terlihat bodoh, obsesi mereka pada _waifu_ terlihat menjijikan, kebanyakan dari mereka juga selalu bermimpi jadi tokoh utama yang _harem_. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga _ansos_ , tapi sok di _sosmed_. Terutama mereka yang suka _ngidol_ girlband ber _seifuku_ lebih terlihat menjijikan! Pokoknya mereka itu menjijikan!"

Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan tentang mereka? Hey, jangan seenaknya bicara hal sejelek itu tentang cowok _Otaku_. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak pengorbanan mereka untuk hobinya itu, lagian cowok yang ada di depanmu ini juga termasuk kategori _Otaku_ , 'kau tahu?

Minta maaflah pada seluruh cowok _Otaku_ di dunia ini!

"Cowok _Otaku_ tidak semuanya begitu, 'kok. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang masih menjalani aktivitas sosial, meskipun itu membuat mereka tersiksa.."

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya orang yang ada di depanmu ini.."

Perempuan yang ada di depanku ini bangun dari kursinya, lalu membungkuk ke arahku untuk melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahku—dia menatapku lekat-lekat dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Kamu memang ganteng sih, aku tahu kamu juga lumayan _populer_ di kalangan _Mangaka_ cewek, hmm.." dia menaruh kacamataku di meja dan kembali duduk di kursinya, "..tapi kau tetap bukan tipeku"

"Aku heran, kenapa kamu yang seorang _Mangaka_ percintaan malah tak pernah memiliki kisah cinta?"

"Justru yang lebih heran itu aku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawarkanku menikah dengan cowok _Otaku_ dan menjadikan dirimu sebagai contoh. Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku.."

Sumpitku terhenti ketika mengambil salad kentang, menatap cewek di depanku dengan tangan yang memangku wajahku.

"Kalau memang _iya_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tiba-tiba hening.

Perempuan yang ada di depanku ini menatapku dalam diam, begitupula denganku yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarku menatapnya lekat-lekat seperti akan menguliti [f/n] dalam sekejap.

" _Bo'ong_.." itu yang dikatakannya sambil tertawa nista.

Cewek yang ada di depanku ini memang tidak pernah bisa serius dari dulu, entah takdir macam apa yang membuatku terus-terusan mengurusi orang ini.

Saat umurku 7 tahun, keluarga teman ayahku pindah di perkomplekan tempatku tinggal. Saat itulah aku pertama kali bertemu cewek ini. Sialnya lagi, dia masuk di SD yang sama denganku.

Sebagai penyendiri _elit_ aku sama sekali tak suka diganggu atau mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, kehidupan idealku itu kemudian di ganggu oleh cewek berisik ini.

Untungnya, saat SMP kami beda sekolah membuatku tak harus mendengar ocehan menyebalkannya. Meskipun dia menggangguku di rumah, sih. Kemudian alangkah menyebalkannya karena dia masuk SMA yang sama denganku, bahkan saat-saat kuliah dia juga mengikuti tujuanku.

Dan apa yang dikatakannya?

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menggambar Manga, jadi aku mengikuti Hiro-chan~_

Menyebalkan.

Meskipun dia itu sangat menyebalkan, ada sisi kenapa aku dekat dengannya. Kemungkinan karena dia memiliki hobi yang sama denganku. Yah, setidaknya dia cukup mengerti soal _Light Novel_. Dan beberapa kali aku meminjam LN miliknya.

Dia sering bilang apa yang aku ucapkan tadi adalah kebohongan, namun dia sampai sekarang tak tahu bahwa apa yang aku ucapkan adalah benar adanya.

Aku menyukainya.

Yah, sudah sering kali aku mengelak perasaan menyebalkan itu.

Saat masa remaja aku juga berpacaran dengan beberapa cewek untuk menghindarinya, aku tidak tahu kalau semua itu malah membuat perasaanku semakin rumit.

Tentu saja aku _frustasi_ , memangnya cowok aneh mana yang bisa menyukai cewek aneh sepertinya? Aku jauh lebih suka dengan cewek yang sikapnya lebih kalem dan tenang. Memikirkannya membuatku kesal saja.

Tanpa sadar memikirkan itu semua membuatku tak sadar aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, begitupula dengannya.

"Biarkan, aku yang mencuci piringnya.." ucapnya yang mengambil piring kosong yang ada di depanku.

Untuk alasan tak masuk akal, aku cukup menyukai sifatnya yang tak _peka_. Hanya saja, semakin dibiarkan ternyata cukup menyebalkan.

Kau kira kenapa aku sampai melajang hingga sekarang?

Namun, atensiku cukup tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sepertinya dia juga tak memiliki perasaan padaku, dia juga selalu menganggapku seperti sahabatnya. Yah, aku tahu dia cukup bodoh. Kemungkinan dia tidak menyadari perasaanku, itulah yang menjadi penghalang kami sampai saat ini.

Terkadang aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu aku menyukainya?

"Oh iya, Hiro _-chan_. Kalau kupikir-pikir kenapa kau juga tidak menikah saja?"

"Hah?"

"Yah, kamu kan cukup populer, di kantormu juga banyak cewek yang menyukaimu, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, agak kesal dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu.

"Kalau aku menikah, lalu siapa yang akan mengurusmu?"

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Rumahnya saja berantakan, masak juga gak bisa, apanya yang mengurus diri sendiri?

"Kau bahkan gak bisa masak.."

"Kalau itu akan aku atasi dengan membeli sedus _cup ramen_ , atau makanan cepat saji!"

Aku tahu sejak dulu. Meski sudah berumur 24 tahun, dia cewek dewasa yang cukup buruk. Kapan dia akan belajar soal kehidupan?

"Tidak bisa, jangan buat aku ingat kejadian dua tahun lalu saat kau keracunan _sushi_ di dalam kamar yang terkunci. Membuat para _asistant_ mu panik, mengacaukan pihak percetakan, karena itu juga pihak perusahaan sampai datang ke rumahmu dan meminta _staf_ apartemen meminjamkan kunci cadangan karena kau mengunci pintu kamarmu"

"Saat itu aku sedang tidak beruntung saja~" jawabnya enteng lalu tertawa renyah, sial, dia membuatku makin kesal saja.

"Jangan main-main, jika aku tak sadar saat itu kau pasti sudah mati"

"Tenang saja, hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi~"

Setelah itu hening, aku ataupun dia tak berbicara sekalipun. Dan aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, sebenarnya aku bisa saja mencari cewek yang lebih baik darinya.

Lalu untuk apa aku menunggunya sampai 18 tahun lamanya?

Okay, hal itu membuatku terlihat menjijikan.

Banyak cewek yang menyukaiku, bisa saja aku cari pacar saat ini dan menikah. Bahkan, aku bisa saja menyatakan perasaanku dan memaksa cewek yang ada di hadapanku ini untuk menikah. Beruntung sekali, karena aku cowok yang masih memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketimbang diriku sendiri.

Selain itu, ada orang yang menjadi penghalang yang lebih kuat. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan [f/n] padanya. Tapi, jika memang ada kemungkinan mereka saling suka, itu berarti aku harus menyerah bukan?

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

Ah, dia datang.

"Iya sebentar, aku akan buka pintunya.." ucap [f/n] yang meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Setelah menduga siapa yang akan datang itu, membuatku kembali memakai jas kantor yang tadi aku lepas beserta tas tenteng yang aku bawa. Sampai aku mendengar keributan di depan sana.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! _Manga_ Patalliro seri 77 sudah terbit!"

"Aku membelinya khusus untukmu.."

"Huh? Beneran? Makasih banyak, Kotarou!"

Aku yang sudah bersiap pulang menuju ke depan pintu masuk, melihat mantan teman setim basketku waktu SMA. Namanya Hayama Kotarou. Aku tidak begitu akrab dengannya, dia dan [f/n] juga sangat akrab karena mereka teman sekelas waktu SMA. Karena alasan tertentu, dia bekerja sebagai _asistant_ [f/n], padahal dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih layak.

Tentu saja pekerjaan sebagai _Arsitek_ itu pekerjaan yang cukup mapan bukan?

Tapi pria ini bersikeras ingin bekerja menjadi _Asistant_ _Mangaka_ dengan alasan menghabiskan waktu senggang yang bermanfaat dengan membantu [f/n], tentu saja orang yang berpengalaman menggambar bangunan pasti akan sangat membantu pekerjaan _Mangaka_.

 _Modusnya ketahuan banget.._

Menyebalkan.

Pandanganku dan pria itu bertemu, dia tersenyum yang kuyakini senyuman itu sama sekali bukan senyuman ramah. Kami memang tidak akrab dan kurasa hubungan kami juga tidak terlalu baik.

"Ah, Mayuzumi- _san_! Kau ada di sini rupanya?" tanyanya.

[f/n] mendelik padaku yang berjalan melewatinya, aku turun dari _tatami_ ruangan mengenakan sepatuku.

"Heh? Sudah mau pulang? Kau bilang kita akan rapat soal _name_ nya.." tanya [f/n].

"Kau bisa mengirimnya lewat _fax_.." balasku tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang sedang kesal. Terutama di depan pemuda ini.

Aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan apartemen dengan koridor gedung, langsung keluar dari ruangan apartemen menuju _lift_ yang ada di ujung koridor. Tidak butuh waktu lama, aku sudah sampai di dalam _lift_. Tanganku menekan tombol ke lantai dasar, pintu _lift_ mulai tertutup. Sayangnya, tangan seseorang menahan pintu _lift_ yang akhirnya terbuka kembali.

"Maaf, aku juga masuk.."

Mendengar suara yang aku kenal membuatku terjengit jadi aku mengabaikannya. Orang itu Hayama Kotarou, yang sekarang berdiri di sampingku. Dia tersenyum menyebalkan seperti kebanyakan orang _idiot_ lainnya. Cih, membuatku ingin menghajarnya saja.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , segitu bencinya kau padaku sampai langsung pulang begitu saja?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya sedang banyak pekerjaan.."

Itu benar, kok. Pekerjaanku itu banyak mulai dari memeriksa _name_ para _Mangaka_ , membuat _proposal_ , dan terkadang aku juga harus membantu _Mangaka_ yang sama merepotkan seperti [f/n].

"Pembohong! Seandainya aku tidak datang, kau pasti masih di sana. Dan lagi, kelakuanmu itu terlihat sekali kau tidak menyukaiku. Yah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena [f/n] tidak menyadarinya sih. Meski dia mengeluh, apa yang salah sampai membuatmu terlihat kesal?"

Perkataannya membuatku mendengus, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menemaninya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin sekali, memang siapa yang akan menolak untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan cewek yang kau sukai? Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.." Pria di sampingku ini menatapku dengan seringaian _idiot_ nya, "..Yah, kalau aku lakukan itu—kau sudah pasti akan marah besar, 'bukan?"

Aku menatapnya tajam dalam diam, melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mengepalkan erat tanganku yang memegang tas _tenteng_. Setelah itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka membuat pria di sampingku ini keluar lebih dulu.

"Senang bisa bicara denganmu, Mayuzumi- _san_. Waktu SMA sepertinya kita tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Lain waktu mungkin kita bisa ngobrol sambil minum kopi?" tanyanya yang menatapku yang masih berada di _lift_.

Aku keluar dari _lift_ dengan menatap punggung pria yang merupakan _kouhai_ ku itu dengan penuh dendam. Sedari dulu, aku tahu dia tipe orang yang berisik—ternyata firasatku benar orang yang berisik itu selalu menyebalkan. Dia bersikap ramah dan menyenangkan terhadap orang lain. Tapi, begitu tak ada siapapun dia menunjuk taring beracunnya. Rasanya ingin ku cabut saja gigi taring yang mencuat dari bibirnya itu.

Alasan kenapa hubungan kami begitu buruk, mungkin karena kami menyukai cewek yang sama.

Aku menyadari perasaan Hayama Kotarou pada [f/n] sewaktu SMA, dari bagaimana dia bertindak jika hal itu menyangkut [f/n] atau tatapannya pada [f/n]. Beberapa kali dia berkunjung ke rumah [f/n], aku yakin dia hanya ingin mencari perhatian keluarga [f/n] saja.

Ditambah dia mendapat banyak perhatian positif saat itu. Aku akui dia memiliki semacam aura dimana dia bisa sangat mudah dekat dengan banyak orang.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kumiliki..

Aku juga berpikir mungkin orang seperti dialah yang [f/n] idamkan..

Aku berjalan di trotoar mendapati diriku yang terpantul pada cermin toko baju membuatku terhenti sejenak, menatap pantulan diriku sendiri.

 _Cowok ikemen seperti di Manga, huh? Seleranya ketinggian, pantas dia belum menikah.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC**_ _ **vote and comment ;)**_

 _ **Dasar Kyuu sialan! Fict lain belum slesai malah bikin yang baru :v**_

 _ **Mayuzumi itu salah satu husbuh Kyuu juga, meski Kyuu lebih memilih Kuroko..**_

 _ **Hanya saja sifat cuek Mazz Mayu melelehkan hati Kyuu, membuat Kyuu jadi ngeship dia dengan Akashi :v /plakplak/**_

 _ **Cuma perasaan Kyuu ajha? Atau Kyuu lebih berbakat membuat cerita dari sudut pandang orang pertama dari pada ketiga?! :'v**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 2**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin semi M, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu apartemenku setelah kepergian Hiro-chan dan Kotarou sambil memandangi _Manga Patalliro_. _Manga_ dengan _Style_ tahun 80-an memang paling mantap. Banyak yang berbeda dari seni _Manga_ jaman dulu dan sekarang.

Sepertinya tokoh _hero_ _Manga_ jadul itu lebih terlihat setianya, belum lagi kesan misterius dari tokohnya. Kalau tokoh _hero_ _Manga_ jaman _now_ sepertinya banyak yang _playboy_ dan mengandung unsur _harem_. Ah, kalau bisa aku ingin lahir di tahun 60-an -,-

Yah, walaupun unsur seperti itu berkaitan erat dengan menurunnya angka kelahiran anak di Jepang :v

Mungkin _Manga_ nya aku baca nanti saja, aku juga harus membuat _name_ untuk _Manga_ ku. Aku mengambil kertas dan pensil mekanik, aku hanya mengetuk pensilku di kertas. Sebenarnya hari ini aku sangat lelah karena _deadline_ aku menggambar _Manga_ tanpa tidur sama sekali, salahkan Hiro-chan yang terlalu tegas soal pekerjaan. Dia sama sekali tidak membiarkanku tidur meski hanya 5 menit.

Yah, meski begitu dia membantu memasang _tone_ dan lainnya, belum lagi dia langsung mengantar _Manga_ ku ke bagian percetakan. Hiro-chan pasti juga dimarahi pihak percetakan dan.. itu salahku.

Itu kan pekerjaannya, mau bagaimana lagi?

Meski lingkaran hitam di matanya sangat terlihat buruk sampai mengurangi ketampanannya, bahkan dia bersedia tidak tidur semalaman untuk membantuku karena aku terlalu meremehkan pekerjaanku yang malah sibuk nonton film komedi selama seminggu..oke, aku akui itu memang salahku.

Apa itu yang membuatnya terlihat kesal tadi?

Yah, aku sudah kenal Hiro-chan dari kecil jadi aku tahu kalau dia sedang marah, dia punya kebiasaan tidak mau menatap wajah orang lain ketika marah.

Tapi bisa saja dia marah karena aku membahas pernikahan?

Tunggu, kan dia sendiri yang duluan membahasnya.. Mana aku tahu!

Haaaaaah! Masa bodo! Dia itu memang sulit dimengerti!

Meski kami sudah kenal sejak kecil dia itu selalu menutup diri, dia juga tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya bagaimana—jadi mana aku tahu, kalau dia tidak mencoba mengatakannya.

Apa sememalukan itu untuk mengutarakannya?

Aku tahu dia itu tipe orang yang pendiam dan penyendiri, tapi bukannya bersikap begitu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu sudah keterlaluan?

Aku meletakkan kertas dan pensil di meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruang tamu, dengan masih _badmood_ aku masuk ke kamar tidurku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Hah~ enaknya~ sudah berapa lama aku tidak merebahkan diri? sampai kasur terasa begitu enak..

Aku mencari posisi kepala yang nyaman di bantal, juga meraih _dakimakura_ yang gambarnya _Levi Ackerman_ menyenderkan kepala lalu dengan perlahan mulai menutup mata untuk tidur dengan tenang.

 _ **Denwa da yo, butayarou~ Denwa da yo, butayarou~ Denwa da yo, butayarou~**_

Sampai ringtone _Smartphone_ ku yang menyebalkan berdering dan mengganggu semuanya.

Apaan sih! Mengganggu saja!

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku membuka mataku lagi, mengambil _Smartphone_ yang terletak di lemari sebelah kasur. Menekan tombol _call_ berwarna hijau, menempelkan _Smartphone_ itu ketelingahku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ada apa?"

" _ **Bagaimana? Namemu sudah selesai?**_ "

"Hiro- _chan_ , menelpon hanya untuk itu? Maaf, aku terlalu lelah jadi tidak aku buat.."

" _ **Oh, baiklah.. kau istirahat saja, tidak perlu memaksakan diri, sebagai gantinya kita diskusikan di tempat biasa hari kamis nanti..**_ "

"Un..."

" _ **Apa?**_ "

"Maaf ya, karena aku telat _deadline_. Hiro- _chan_ pasti capek, selain itu kau juga dimarahi pihak percetakan.."

Aku mendengar suara tertawa yang menyebalkan di seberang sana.

" _ **Kau baru memikirkannya sekarang? Tidak perlu khawatir, pihak percetakan juga sudah menduganya.. kalau kau bodoh..**_ "

"Apa itu? jadi mereka membicarakanku di belakang? Dan juga, aku tidak bodoh~"

" _ **Sudah dulu ya, aku harus membuat proposal..**_ "

"Kau masih bekerja?"

" _ **Yah, begitulah**_ "

"Kalau begitu aku janji, _deadline_ selanjutnya aku tidak akan telat!"

" _ **Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, lakukan semampumu saja..**_ "

"Barusan kau terdengar menyebalkan~ _Oyasumi! Huh!_ "

Lagi Hiro-chan tertawa di seberang sana.

" _ **Oyasumi..**_ "

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Hah~ Hiro-chan bahkan masih bekerja di saat seperti ini. Aku tahu, dia itu rajin. Sekarang siapa yang terlihat memaksakan diri, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari kamis pun tiba, aku memandang Jus Strawberry yang berisi ice di atasnya. Mengaduknya pelan memainkan minuman itu karena bosan. Pria bersurai kelabu di depanku membaca _name_ yang aku buat dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara gesekan kertas yang berganti halaman satu ke halaman selanjutnya.

Sekarang ini, aku dan Hiro-chan sedang berada di restaurant keluarga tempat biasanya kami mendiskusi pekerjaan.

Setelah mengaduk-ngaduk jus strawberry aku meminumnya. Rasanya yang asam-manis menyeruak di lidahku.

"Ini tidak menarik.."

Mendengar komentar cowok yang ada di depanku ini membuatku tersedak seketika.

"Isinya terlalu padat, itu akan membuat pembaca jadi bosan. Lalu juga banyak humor _garing_ yang tidak diperlukan, padahal itu adegan yang penting tapi kamu menghancurkannya dengan adegan _ngetroll_. Kalau ini _Shounen Manga_ tidak masalah, tapi yang kau buat ini _Shoujo Manga_ , 'kau tahu?"

Rasanya komentar itu telah menusuk uluh hatiku yang rapuh :'v

Perasaan menurutku ceritanya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Tapi itu gak mungkin! Aku sudah membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.."

Hiro-chan menilik tajam padaku, raut dari wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Seorang _Mangaka_ yang pernah memenangkan ajang _Madokawa Manga Award_ karena telah menjual 12 juta ekslempar bukunya, tidak mungkin akan membuat _name Manga_ murahan seperti itu. Itulah [l/n][f/n]- _sensei_ yang hebat dan tidak main-main soal profesinya.. Apa kau ini bodoh?"

Aku naik pitam, tentu saja aku tidak terima dengan kata-katanya. Aku langsung menggebrak meja di depanku menimbulkan suara yang keras sampai orang-orang di sekitar melihat ke arah kami penasaran.

"Aku tidak bodoh, kau saja yang tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya! Yang bodoh itu Hiro- _chan_!"

Aku perhatikan dia terlihat mengehela nafas lelah, "Hanya karena pernah dapat sekali serialisasi dan anime, kau jadi berlagak. Jangan sombong hanya karena hal sekecil itu.."

"Se—sekarang kau bilang aku sombong?! Cara bicaramu yang tidak sopan pada seorang _sensei_ itu yang sombong!"

"Keluhan seperti itu yang aku sebut sombong!"

Entah bagaimana bentakan Hiro-chan membuatku bungkam, seperti ada panah _imaginer_ yang menusuk di kepalaku. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membentakku, hanya saja tatapan tajamnya benar-benar bisa membunuhku. Aku langsung duduk dengan mulut mengerucut. Ngambek.

Mau bagaimana lagi, 'kan? Aku memikirkan _deadline_ nya, jadi aku menyerahkan _name_ ini seadanya.

Kami hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai jari telunjuk tangannya yang putih menunjuk salah satu gambar di _name_ ku. Aku melirik mataku padanya, dia menampakkan ekspresi datarnya padaku.

"Gak usah ngambek, ini karena aku tahu kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik. Contohnya gambar yang ini, kau bisa menghapusnya. Sejujurnya temanya tidak terlalu buruk, aku juga tahu kau ingin menggambar banyak hal, tapi cobalah pikirkan pembaca terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau bisa melakukan yang lebih bagus, kenapa tidak?"

Aku mulai mengambil penghapus dan pensil di tempat pensil, dengan cekatan aku mulai mengikuti saran Hiro-chan. I..i—ini aku lakukan bukan berarti aku senang dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan. Ini karena pekerjaan! Yah, walau aku agak sedikit senang sih..tapi tetap saja aku masih sangat kesal!

Sementara aku membuat ulang _name_ ku Hiro-chan mulai mengambil _Light Novel_ di tasnya lalu membacanya, dia masih saja membaca buku seperti itu, huh? Tanpa sadar aku jadi memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa? kau masih belum mengerti yang aku maksud?"

"Aku ngerti kok!"

Sebenarnya aku masih sangat jengkel, bahkan aku menggambar dengan pelampiasan amarah ku.

"Salah satu toko buku ada yang memintamu melakukan sesi tanda tangan, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku menolak"

"Sudah kuduga, aku akan menyampaikannya. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menolak? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu _fans_ mu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin identitasku jadi rahasia karena itu keren!"

"Kau ini kebanyakan baca _Manga_.."

"Aku juga pakai _pen name_ cowok, jika para pembaca tahu aku cewek—mungkin mereka akan sangat kecewa~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya, ehehehe~"

"Salah sendiri, pakai nama cowok.."

"Kalau ada pembaca cowok yang tahu aku cewek, apa mungkin mereka akan jatuh cinta padaku ya? Yah, sepertinya itu gak mungkin sih~ ahahahaha!"

"Karena itulah hal yang juga aku khawatirkan.."

"Eh?" Aku berhenti tertawa, sepertinya tadi Hiro- _chan_ mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tanpa aku sadari. "Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa. kau lanjutkan saja gambarnya.."

A—apaan sih, dia membuatku penasaran saja. Sikapnya yang misterius itu kadang agak menyebalkan. Aku lanjut mulai menggambar lagi dengan masih memikirkan seribu pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran tentang Hiro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yey! Halaman terakhir selesai juga!" teriakku sambil menggerakan persendianku yang terasa pegal, duduk berjam-jam untuk menggambar _Manga_ itu melelahkan.

"Aku membeli _Cappucino_ panas untukmu.." ucap Hiro-chan memberikan segelas _Cappucino_. "Ah, untuk para _asistant_ ada di atas meja dapur—aku juga membeli _strawberry shortcake_ untuk cemilan.." ucap Hiro-chan.

"Makasih Mayuzumi- _san_ , kau sungguh murah hati~"

Seketika para _asistant_ wajahnya berbinar-binar, lalu menuju dapur untuk memotong kue yang dibeli Hiro-chan. Hiro-chan melihat-lihat hasil manuscript dalam diam, aku meminum _Cappucino_ pemberiannya—sampai aku menyadari Kotarou masih menggores-gores pensil di mejanya.

"Kotarou, kau tidak minum?"

"Ah, sebentar lagi selesai.."

Aku menghampirinya dengan menggunakan bangku beroda, aku berada di sampingnya terpana dengan apa yang dibuat oleh Kotarou. Di kanvas ukuran 3A terdapat _sketsa_ diriku yang sedang terduduk serius menggambar _Manga_.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melukis?" Kotarou hanya tertawa renyah lalu menatapku.

"Aku mempelajarinya lewat internet.."

"Woaaah~ hebat~ tapi, kenapa aku yang jadi objeknya?"

"Kenapa ya? Kupikir [f/n] itu objek yang cantik.." serunya yang membuatku tersipu.

"Kau baru sekarang menyadari pesonaku ya~" kataku menyibakan rambut, melakukan pose eksotik bak model iklan shampo.

"Jarang terlalu percaya diri.." aku merasakan cengkraman di kepalaku, yang pelakunya tentu saja Hiro-chan.

"Apaan sih, Hiro- _chan_! Aku ini cewek, tentu saja cantik.."

"Benarkah?"

"Benaran~" kataku yang mengembungkan pipiku kesal.

Seketika itu Hiro-chan tersenyum meremehkan, apa maksudnya? Jadi dia tidak berpikir aku cantik? Baiklah, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi, apa-apaan itu! dia seharusnya bersikap sedikit lucu, dia sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Padahal, aku juga ingin dibilang cantik olehnya!

Eh? Tapi kenapa ya?

" _A—ano_ , Mayuzumi- _san_!" panggil salah satu _asistant_ membuatku dan Hiro-chan menoleh padanya, disana dia terlihat memegang amplop berwarna coklat. "Ma—maukah kau menilai _Manga_ ku?"

Ah, begitu. Dia ingin Hiro-chan menilai _Manga_ nya, aku sangat mengerti perasaan saat pertama kali karyamu dilihat _editor_.

Itu sangat menegangkan karena pertama kalinya ada orang luar yang melihat karyamu, apalagi editor itu memiliki _skill_ membaca yang sangat cepat, tatapannya yang tajam ketika mulai menilai karyamu itu seperti akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup.

Itu hal yang menyeramkan, setidaknya itu karena yang menilai karyaku adalah Hiro-chan.

Hiro-chan mulai melihat-lihat karya _asistant_ ku yang bernama Miyazaki itu, setelah selesai membacanya dia mulai berkomentar dan memberi pengarahan pada Miyazaki. Miyazaki terlihat mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu tersenyum manis pada Hiro-chan.

"Terima kasih, Mayuzumi- _san_. Itu sangat membantu, aku tahu kau orang yang tepat untuk masalah ini.."

"Oh, itu bukan masalah besar" seru Hiro-chan yang sekarang mulai membawa tas _tenteng_ nya, sepertinya dia bersiap pergi untuk mengedit naskah _Manga_ ku di kantornya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku harus mengedit naskahmu dan diskusi dengan _Mangaka_ lainnya.."

Hiro-chan hendak pergi sampai Miyazaki menahan lengannya, Hiro-chan menoleh pada Miyazaki yang terlihat kikuk—entah bagaimana wajahnya juga mulai memerah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf, itu.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, kalau aku selesai membuat _Manga_ nya—maukah Mayuzumi- _san_ membimbingku dengan menjadi editorku?"

"Oh baiklah, kau bisa menyerahkan naskahnya padaku.. sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku?"

"Ah, Maaf!" Miyazaki terlihat sangat tersipu malu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hiro-chan.

Setelah itu, Hiro-chan pergi dari ruangan studio _Manga_ yang ada di apartemenku. Para _asistant_ yang lainnya mulai mengerubungi Miyazaki dengan berteriak-teriak _gaje_ , membuatku kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau berhasil Miyazaki - _san_!"

"Tinggal selangkah lagi.."

"Aku gemas melihatmu, aku jadi penasaran kalau kalian nanti _jadian_ ~"

Mendengar pembicaraan ketiga _asistant_ ku, aku mulai menyadari hal ini sama seperti adegan _Manga_ yang pernah kugambar sebelumnya! Ini adalah adegan dimana _seorang gadis SMA yang berhasil melakukan PDKT dengan pemuda yang disukainya atas bantuan sahabat baiknya yang perhatian!_ Kira-kira itu yang aku pikirkan :v

Tapi biasanya adegan dari komik cewek seperti ini akan berakhir _tanpa diketahui tokoh utama, salah satu sahabatnya juga mencintai pemuda yang sama—lalu sang sahabat yang disayanginya mengkhianatinya_ dan terjadilah perang memperebutkan hati **doi** :v

Kemudian _sebenarnya pemuda itu sama sekali tak tertarik pada kedua gadis itu karena...dia homo_. Tamat :v

Ehehehehehehe... sepertinya itu bagus juga~ tanpa sadar aku mulai tersenyum aneh membayangkannya.

Tunggu, bukan saatnya berkhayal seperti itu!

"Eh? Miyazaki- _san_ menyukai Hiro- _chan_?"

Pertanyaanku yang epik itu membuat semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya, mereka tercengang padaku yang masih setia dengan menyedot _Cappucino_.

Aku lihat Kotarou hanya tersenyum jahil menatapku, jangan bilang hanya aku yang tidak menyadari soal kisah cinta dari bawahanku sendiri?!

" _Sensei_ , kau baru menyadarinya?" tanya Kaoru salah satu _asistant_ ku yang sudah menikah.

"Eh?"

"Padahal sudah terlihat sangat jelas!" kata Yuki salah satu _asistant_ ku yang seorang Mahasiswa.

"Eh?"

" _Sensei_ orangnya gak peka ya~"

"Eh?"

"Pantas saja, sekarang masih _jomblo_.."

 _ **Jleb!**_

Itu sangat menyakitkan! Diriku yang rapuh bertahanlah! Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya!

"Soalnya kalian gak pernah cerita sih.."

"Kau kan bisa melihat situasinya, Miyazaki - _san_ selalu menatap diam-diam pada Mayuzumi- _san_ —dilihat saja sudah mudah ditebak.."

"Tapi, kalau memang suka kenapa gak bilang saja?" tanyaku.

"Itu gak mungkin!" ucap Miyazaki.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya, Mayuzumi- _san_ itu manusia yang memiliki semacam aura yang sulit di dekati. Dalam sekali lihat saja, meski dia tidak berbicara seakan-akan ada suara _jangan dekati aku_ " jelas Kaoru.

"Meski begitu, wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu membuat dia terlihat manis~" ucap Miyazaki yang mulai ber- _fangirls_ -ria.

"Iya-iya, aku juga berpikir begitu _senpai_!" komen Yuki.

" _Sensei_ , kau teman semasa kecilnya—pasti kau tahu apa dia sudah pacar atau belum?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku berpikir, "Dia bilang sih tidak ada.."

"Kalau cewek yang dekat dengannya?"

"Gak ada kok..."

"Bagus, Miyazaki- _san_ ini kesempatanmu!"

Mereka mulai bersorak gembira bersama, membuatku tertawa tanpa sadar. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata salah satu dari asistantku menyukai Hiro-chan, dia ternyata benar-benar populer ya~

Yah, aku jadi penasaran kalau mereka jadian, kurasa itu akan menyenangkan. Kira-kira, bagaimana kalau Hiro-chan tahu ya?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu! Aku akan buat Hiro- _chan_ menyadari perasaanmu.."

"Benarkah? _Sensei,_ kau baik sekali~"

Yah, kupikir Miyazaki gadis yang baik. Kalau mereka saling suka, tentu saja aku akan mendukungnya. Jangan pernah remehkan aku, selama ini gadis-gadis yang menjadi mantan Hiro-chan dapat jadian dengannya berkat bantuanku! Aku ini biro jodoh yang hebat~

Tapi kenapa aku biasa saja ya? Aku tidak merasa senang sedikitpun?

Aku beralih pada Kotarou yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya, dia sudah mau pulang ya?

"Aku pulang dulu ya, ada proyek yang harus aku kerjakan.."

"Maaf, karena membantuku pasti kau kerepotan"

"Tidak kok, aku senang" ucapnya yang berjalan keluar studio dengan aku yang mengekorinya sampai pintu depan, dia berbalik menatapku dengan wajah datar yang baru pertama kali aku lihat.

"Bersikap baik itu bagus, pastikan itu tidak membuatmu menyesal, 'oke?"

"Apa mak—"

Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar kembali, menjadi cowok hangat yang manis, mengusap kepalaku hingga rambutku berantakan yang membuatku menepis tangannya.

"Yah, tapi itu membuatku senang sih~ kalau bisa aku tidak ingin kau menyadarinya. Sampai jumpa!"

Dia meninggalkanku dengan masih bertanya-tanya di sana. Cuma perasaanku saja? Atau cowok yang kukenal selalu saja mengatakan hal yang membingungkan?

Apa yang dikatakan Hiro-chan bahwa aku bodoh itu jangan-jangan benar?

Mana mungkin! Aku tidak mengerti bukan berarti aku bodoh, itu karena mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang membingungkan. Kalau aku bodoh, mana mungkin aku jadi seorang _sensei_.

Dan aku bersikap baik, karena itu hal baik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC dengan sendirinya (?)**_

 _ **Jangan lupa Review, vote, follow, and comment~ :v**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 3**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku menggambar _Manga_ dalam diam, tokoh _heroin_ kugambar dengan rambutnya yang sedang berkibar-kibar karena berlari. 5 hari lagi adalah _deadline_ nya, aku masih memiliki 20 halaman yang belum ku gambar. Dengan itu aku sama sekali tak memiliki waktu bersantai. Itu amat menyedihkan! Aku ingin liburan~

Hiro-chan membantu dengan menempelkan _tone_ , sampai pandanganku teralihkan pada Miyazaki yang menghampiri Hiro-chan—dia terlihat berbincang meminta pendapat Hiro-chan. Indah sekali masa _PDKT_ , seperti anak SMA saja.

Tanpa sadar bibirku membentuk lengkungan kurva, melihat Hiro-chan dan Miyazaki membuatku jadi ikut gemas. Apakah ini perasaan orangtua yang melihat anaknya didekati seorang gadis? Ah~ betapa bahagianya jadi orangtua.

Miyazaki gadis yang baik, dia juga cantik. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak setahun lalu sejak Hiro-chan memperkenalkannya padaku. Dia sudah banyak membantuku, bahkan pekerjaan rumah sekalipun sampai membawakanku Makanan disaat aku membutuhkannya! Dia orang yang baik.

Tentu saja, aku restui..

Hiro-chan menoleh padaku yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum nakal, matanya memincing tak suka melihat raut wajahku yang mungkin terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya yang membuatku mengalihkan wajahku yang masih tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Tidak ada" jawabku yang mendapatkannya menatap tajam, sudah biasa dia melakukan itu ketika jengkel terhadap tingkahku.

" _Sensei_ , apa ada yang harus aku kerjakan lagi?" tanya Kaoru padaku yang masih melamun bodoh, aku melihat gambar di mejaku yang baru selesai setengahnya.

"Tidak ada, kalian bisa pulang.."

Setelah mengatakan itu para _asistant_ itu mengambil barang-barang mereka bersiap pulang, sementara aku membereskan barang-barangku ke tempatnya semula.

Omong-omong, hari ini Kotarou tidak datang sepertinya dia memiliki proyek yang harus diselesaikannya, padahal aku memiliki banyak _background_ yang harus di gambar~ dia itu bagaimana malaikat karena bantuannya membuatku lebih cepat menyelesaikan _Manga_ ku. Tapi, aku tidak boleh terus bergantung padanya—aku harus bisa mengerjakannya sendiri.

"Mayuzumi- _san_.." panggilan Miyazaki pada Hiro-chan membuatku mencuri dengar sambil terkikik-kikik menahan malu, "..Apa lain kali kita bisa membicarakannya sambil minum teh di luar?"

Kyaaaaaa! Apa ini ajakan kencan? Sungguh berani!

"Baiklah, jika aku tidak sibuk" jawab Hiro-chan datar, ayolah~ bersikap lebih manis dong~

Namun hanya dengan menerima tawarannya, itu sudah membuat Miyazaki sangat senang. Terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang berbinar-binar, entah bagaimana aku juga merasa gugup.

Setelah itu Hiro-chan pergi ke arah dapur, sepertinya dia mencuci piring di _westafel_. Cucian piringku memang banyak, karena aku tak mencucinya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Bukannya aku malas, ini karena aku sibuk! Serius!

Sebelum pergi Miyazaki mengacungkan jempolnya padaku sebagai tanda sukses atas _PDKT_ nya, aku membalasnya dengan mengacungkan jempolku juga. Semuanya tergantung padamu sekarang untuk menyatakannya.

Kini apartemenku benar-benar sepi, tak ada seorang pun selain aku dan Hiro-chan yang sedang mencuci piring. Saking sepinya hanya terdengar suara mengucur air dan bentrokan piring saat di letakan di rak. Aku terduduk di meja makan, memakan _Gyoza_ yang sebelumnya dibuat Hiro-chan.

Rasanya yang pedas membuatku haus, aku memutuskan mengambil segelas air di kulkas. Aku menghela nafas lega, begitu selesai meminumnya. Aku melangkah beberapa langkah lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hiro-chan sambil tersenyum malu.

Wajahnya cemberut terlihat mulai terganggu, meski tanpa menatapku akhirnya dia bertanya, "Kenapa sih?"

Ayolah~ kita ini sudah 18 tahun berteman, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Karena aku yakin dia bukan tipe cowok yang suka curhat, aku akhirnya yang memulai duluan.

Memberikan kode sedikit sebagai biro jodoh tak masalah, 'bukan?

"Hiro-chan, kau tahu gak? Salah satu _asistant_ ada yang suka padamu, 'lho~" godaku tertawa jahil, "Hey, kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu dong~"

"Aku sudah tahu, kok.."

"Eh?! Kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa..!" aku heboh sendiri karena reaksi Hiro-chan terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Entahlah, perasaanku bilang begitu"

Kalau memang menyadarinya, kenapa gak bilang? Aku rela mendengar keluh kesahmu, 'lho~ aku jadi penasaran bagaimana tanggapannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana menurutmu, Miyazaki- _san_? Dia gadis cantik bukan? Kurasa kalian akan sangat cocok!"

Hiro-chan menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, wajahnya menunduk jadi tak terlihat begitu jelas bagaimana dia berekspresi sekarang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau cepat punya pacar"

Hiro-chan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membanting piring yang dia cuci pada westafel, untung saja itu piring plastik. Matanya menatapku garang membuatku membisu tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata. Entah bagaimana aku seperti masuk ke dalam delusi yang buruk saat ini.

Hiro-chan memukul westafel di dekatnya sampai menimbulkan suara _gedebrak_ yang cukup kuat, "Kau ini sama sekali tidak peka.."

"Eh?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat marah, dia memang sering marah namun tetap mencoba sabar tapi kali ini berbeda dia sangat marah—itu membuatku ragu untuk menghadapinya.

"Aku menyukai sifatmu yang seperti itu, tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan..!"

"Apa mak—"

"Aku pulang.."

Hiro-chan langsung melewatiku begitu saja, dia mengambil tas kerja dan jaketnya, aku tidak diam saja lalu mengejar langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku yang dihiraukannya, "Kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf.."

"Aku tidak marah.."

"Bohong! Kau bahkan tidak menatap wajahku! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?!"

"Aku sibuk, kau lanjutkan saja cucian piringnya sendiri.."

Kata-katanya terkesan mengalihkan pembicaraan, setelahnya dia menutup pintu membuat pembicaraan kami terputus. Aku terdiam di depan pintu itu kesal, dia itu marah kenapa sih membuatku kesal saja.

 _Aku menyukai sifatmu yang seperti itu, tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan..!_

Ah.. aku jadi teringat saat dia mengucapkannya.. dia terlihat seperti orang yang tersakiti..

Apa itu berarti dia tak menyukai Miya-chan? ah~ kalau begitu aku telah memantik api! Bagaimana jika Hiro-chan menolaknya? Dia pasti akan sedih sekali~

Ini aneh, semasa di kampus tiap kali aku menjadi biro jodohnya. Hiro-chan tidak menolak justru dia menerima tawaran kencan cewek-cewek yang sudah menjadi mantannya sekarang, kalau kuingat lagi belum setahun dia memang selalu putus dengan pacarnya.

Setelah itu aku mendengar keluhan mantannya.

Mantan pertama bernama Haruko-senpai, dia wanita dewasa dan elegan. Keluhannya adalah..

 _Dia memang baik dan cukup dewasa jadi kami lumayan cocok, tapi dia terkesan cuek seperti ada oranglain yang dipikirkannya saat kami sedang kencan~_

Mantan kedua bernama Natsumi aku memanggilnya Natsu-chan, dia gadis periang dan suka _baseball_. Keluhannya adalah..

 _Aku mencoba mengerti tentangnya tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu disembunyikannya, aku sudah lelah dengan itu semua.. hiks.. hiks.._

Mantan ketiga bernama Akira, dia gadis pendiam dan _cool_ yang kupikir dia adalah tipe yang diinginkan Hiro-chan tapi..

 _Dia menyebalkan, kupikir lebih baik kita putus._

Mantan keempatnya bernama Olivia, gadis keturunan Amerika-Jepang dan kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi.

Saat itu aku berpikir _nista_ seandainya dia berpacaran dengan cewek bernama Fuyumi, dia akan memiliki mantan lengkap _empat musim_ , _Haru-Natsu-Aki-Fuyu_. Tapi nyatanya dia berpacaran dengan Olivia.

Itu dia! Ada oranglain yang disukai oleh Hiro-chan! tapi siapa? Mungkin karena itu Hiro-chan ingin aku menyadarinya. Ah~ aku merasa kasihan pada Miya-chan. bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 5 hari, Hiro-chan sama sekali tidak datang berkunjung. Dia mungkin masih marah, memangnya dia anak kecil yang mogok bicara dengan Ibunya karena tidak dibelikan _Konsol Game_. Dia itu cowok dewasa yang sudah berumur pertengahan 20 tahun, tidak sepantasnya dia bersikap begitu.

"Omong-omong, Mayuzumi- _san_ jarang berkunjung ya?"

"Apa dia sibuk ya?"

Aku mencuri dengar percakapan para _asistant_ ku yang kini bersiap pulang, aku melihat wajah Miya-chan yang terlihat sendu. Miyazaki-san! Tolong jangan berpikir Hiro-chan menjauh karena dirimu itu semua salahku, kok! Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya tapi kondisinya sangat sulit, aku takut menyakiti hatinya~

" _Otsukare.._ "

" _O—otsukare~_ "

Sekarang _asistant_ ku sudah pergi semua, menyisakan diriku yang berduaan dengan Kotarou di Studio _Manga_ ku. Kotarou lagi-lagi membuat goresan di kanvas, belakangan ini dia suka menggambarku.

"Selesai~"

"Lagi? Kau menggambarku? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Ini hanya hobi, kok.."

"Huh..?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ng—nggak ada kok.."

Pertanyaan Kotarou membuatku gelagapan, aku hanya tersenyum canggung menyembunyikan masalahku dengan Hiro-chan. Kotarou memincingkan matanya padaku dengan curiga. Aku seperti penjudi yang tertangkap basah main curang.

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Mayuzumi- _san_?"

 _Checkmate_! Kenapa dia dapat menebaknya dengan begitu tepat?! Apa kebohonganku terlihat begitu jelas?! Sejak kecil aku tak pernah diajarkan berbohong, karena itu aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbohong yang benar.

"Se—sebenarnya.."

Karena merasa terpojokan seperti pada permainan catur, dimana raja terhalang oleh benteng yang didukung kuda, dengan raja berada area pojok. Wah, tak kalah tragis bentuk _checkmate_ satu itu. Makanya kadang kita harus berhati-hati dengan benteng baris 2 atau 7, terutama bagi pemula!

Akhirnya aku menceritakan semua masalahku, mulai dari saat aku menggoda Hiro-chan yang kemudian dia marah—sampai hal yang tak kumengerti tentang hal yang membuatnya sangat marah.

"Hmm.. begitu ya? Sudah kuduga.."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang membuatnya marah?"

"Tentu saja~"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Kasih tahu gak ya~"

Sebenarnya candaannya sedikit membuatku kesal, aku mencoba sabar dengan membalas candaan _garing_ nya.

"Kasih tahu dong~"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu~"

"Heh?!"

"Menurutku lebih baik kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada Mayuzumi- _san_ langsung.."

Seandainya Kotarou belum melesat saat itu juga, jitakanku padanya pasti tidak meleset. "Hey, jangan lari kau!" kataku yang penuh emosi karena dijahili. Kotarou hanya tertawa mengejek dan berlari keluar apartemenku.

Aku yang malas hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan mengembungkan kedua pipiku kesal, yang kini amarah membuat wajahku jadi agak memerah.

Aku kembali ke dalam apartemenku, memasuki ruang tamu yang keadaannya mengenaskan. Sampah jajanan ringan, _ramen_ _cup_ , kertas-kertas untuk membuat karakter baru berceceran di lantai. Bukan hanya itu baju kotor dan remah-remah makanan, semuanya membuat rumahku terlihat menjijikan.

Yah, aku tahu itu salahku juga -_-

Kemudian aku melihat ke arah dapur yang sama mengerikannya, bedanya cucian piring di sana menumpuk bahkan aku tidak punya stok piring dan gelas yang bersih.

Umurku sudah 24 tahun, aku tahu kehidupanku sebagai wanita dewasa benar-benar buruk.

Bukan saatnya patah semangat, tanpa Hiro-chan pun aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Akan aku buktikan, lihat saja!

Aku mulai mengumpulkan semua sampah ke dalam kantong plastik, tidak lupa memisahkan sampah kering, basah, dan B3. Setelah itu aku mengambil baju kotorku untuk mencucinya, aku memasukan baju kotorku ke dalam mesin cuci beserta sabun deterjen. Saat aku ingin memencet tombol untuk membuatnya berputar, aku terdiam melihat betapa banyaknya tombol di sana.

Ini mesin cuci atau _keyboard_ komputer? Kenapa tombolnya begitu banyak? Selain itu juga pakai bahasa inggris semua lagi, lalu aku teringat hasil ulangan bahasa inggrisku yang tersemat angka _16_ di bagian pojok kertas saat SMA dulu.

HAAAAAAA! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERINGAT ANGKA TERBURUK ITU?!

Oke, tenang! Aku tinggal mengingat bagaimana Hiro-chan menggunakan mesin ini. Pasti pencet yang ini dulu, tanganku menekan tombol yang bertuliskan _air dry_. Seketika mesin cuciku langsung bergelutuk dengan mengerikan, aku langsung mencabut stop kontak mesin cucinya dengan panik. Mesin cuciku kemudian mati dengan tenang, membuatku bernafas lega.

Karena tak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi, aku mengobok-ngobok lemari kamar mandiku yang untungnya di sana ada buku panduan menggunakan mesin cuciku. Aku bersyukur karena tidak membuang buku panduan ini sambil menangis ter _hura_ , karena biasanya aku membuang buku panduan dari barang elektronik yang aku beli.

Aku membuka buku panduan mesin cuciku dengan tidak sabar langsung ke halaman tengah, senyumku yang merekah sirna begitu melihat tulisan di buku itu yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Aku melempar kesal buku itu, terdiam sejenak, lalu kuambil lagi buku itu seperti orang bodoh saja.

Ah, ternyata di halaman awalnya adalah terjemahannya. Ada yang bilang jangan membaca buku dari halaman tengahnya, karena kau tidak akan mengerti jalan ceritanya meskipun pembuka ceritanya sangat membosankan.

Kali ini mesin cuciku berputar secara normal setelah aku mengikuti intruksi di buku, aku masih merasa jengkel—bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa menggunakan mesin cuciku sendiri?

Sembari menunggu cucian, aku kembali ke ruang tamu yang _ngeres_. Aku mencari-cari mesin penyedot debuku tapi sulit ditemukan.

Sebenarnya bagaimana Hiro-chan mengatur barang-barangku di rumah? Dia seperti Ibuku saja, dia tahu segala seluk beluk yang ada di rumahku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya, ternyata dia meletakkannya di samping rak bukuku yang tertutupi horden. Aku menyalakan mesin penyedot debuku, menaikan lengan bajuku lalu berjalan ke arah remah-remah makanan yang berceceran. Untungnya, aku pernah menggunakan mesin penyedot ini jadi aku tidak perlu repot seperti saat menggunakan mesin cuci tadi.

Setelah selesai aku mengepel lantai, merapikan barang-barangku, menjemur baju, lalu mencuci piring. Meskipun, ada dua piring dan satu gelas yang aku pecahkan.

Aku tersenyum bangga melihat rumahku yang sudah _kinclong_ , lihat saja aku bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuan Hiro-chan. Aku ini jenius!

 _Krek!_

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pinggangku yang terasa _encok_ , dengan susah payah aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan merebahkan diri di atasnya. Sudah kuduga, pekerjaan rumah itu menyakitkan! Aduh sakit sekali, ini membuatku menderita.

Mungkin lebih baik aku tiduran dulu..

Untuk meminimalisir rasa sakitnya aku menutup mata, karena saking lelahnya berulang kali mataku mencoba tertutup namun aku menahannya karena ada _Talkshow_ komedi yang harus kutonton. Setidaknya aku harus merekamnya dulu, oh tidak, pertahananku runtuh.. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..

Dan tanpa sadar saat itu pun aku tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap, oh benar juga, aku kan ketiduran. Aku mencoba membuka mataku meskipun terasa sulit. Ugh, berat~ apa ini _Dakimakura_ _Levi-san_? Perasaan aku tidak memakainya saat tidur. Indra perasaku mulai merasakan adanya benda kenyal yang menempel di bibirku.

Aku telah membuka mataku seluruhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, rambut perak lembut memasuki area penglihatanku membuatku sedikit kelilipan. Sampai aku merasakan aroma _khas_ yang biasanya tercium, bau ini seperti Hiro-chan.

Mataku terbelalak begitu menyadari wajah Hiro-chan begitu dekat dengan wajahku, aku merasakan bibirnya yang bertautan dengan bibirku, matanya terpejam. Tubuhku melemas, aku tidak kuasa melawan, aku terlalu terkejut untuk itu.

 _Eh?_

Hiro-chan melepaskan tautan antara bibir kami, matanya yang kosong menatapku sendu sementara aku menatapnya nanar.

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?

Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Tunggu.." aku menahan tubuhnya dengan mendorong dada bidangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Dia malah mencengkram tanganku, menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada sela jariku, menahan tanganku di samping wajahku, menindih tubuhku yang berada di bawahnya. Hiro-chan menatap lurus padaku, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Jangan bilang wajahku memerah saat ini, kumohon berhenti menatapku.

Hiro-chan untuk kedua kalinya dia menciumku tepat di bibir, awalnya hanya menempel semata namun semakin lama tautannya berubah menjadi pagutan yang menggebu-gebu. Hal itu membuat aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, dia melepaskan pagutannya begitu kehabisan nafas. Kami mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang terengah-rengah.

Kepala Hiro-chan turun pada perpotongan leherku, membuatku merasakan deru nafas hangatnya. Dia tak melakukan apapun hanya terdiam saja beberapa saat sampai dia melepaskan tautan jarinya pada sela jariku, terbangun dari posisinya yang memperangkapkan diriku.

"Maaf.." bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Aku juga terbangun, mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah bagaimana bibirku tak dapat terbuka.

Malam itu adalah awal mula kecanggungan yang semakin menjadi antara kami berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan canggungnya :v**_

 _ **Maafkan Kyuu yang bodoh**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 4**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sekarang ini aku bahagia dengan Mangaku yang memenangkan kompetisi, terlihat jelas dalam lembar pengumuman yang ada di majalah Manga bulanan, aku juga mendapat kabar dari telpon beberapa waktu lalu atas kemenanganku, lebih mencengangkan lagi aku akan dikirimin hadiah berupa uang pada rekening pelajarku._

 _Aku berlari menuju atap sekolah tempat yang biasanya menjadi tongkrongan Hiro-chan. memeluk majalah Manga bulan ini seraya tersenyum lebar, perasaan berdebar-debar muncul ketika aku sampai tepat di depan pintu atap. Aku membukannya tanpa permisi, tidak sabar dengan kabar bahagia yang akan aku sampaikan pada sahabat masa kecilku. Alias pamer :v_

" _Hiro-chan~!" panggilku dengan nada riang._

 _Biasanya perilakuku yang tak sopan itu akan membuatnya menggerutu keras dengan wajah garang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku dapat melihat Hiro-chan tertidur pulas bersandar pada pembatas atap dengan Light Novel bercover gadis anime yang moe._

 _Benar juga, setelah ujian akhir semester tentu saja dia akan tertidur. Dia kan sekarang sudah kelas 3, sudah penuh tekanan dengan banyak ujian. Belum lagi beberapa waktu lalu, Rakuzan kalah dalam kompetisi basket Winter Cup._

 _Padahal aku sudah berteriak memakai toa dan membuat kipas berukuran besar dengan tersemat tulisan "Fight, I Love Hiro-chan", aku heboh sendiri seperti nonton konser EXO—tapi pada akhirnya kami hanya mendapat juara 2._

 _Setidaknya Rakuzan juara 2._

 _Perlahan aku mengambil buku yang ada di wajah Hiro-chan, terlihat matanya yang tertutup pasrah. Terlintas pikiran iblis dalam otakku. Aku mentoel pipinya, dia tidak terganggu dan masih tertidur. Sekali lagi, aku memencet hidungnya dengan lebih kencang. Dia mulai merasa terganggu, lalu memindahkan posisi wajahnya._

 _Hyahahahahahahahaha! Tiba-tiba jiwa terpendamku tertawa jahat._

 _Dengan jiwa iblis jahil yang masih bersemayam untuk mengganggu Hiro-chan, aku langsung mencubit kencang pipinya gemas._

 _Hyahahahahahahahaha! Rasakan ini dasar kau pria sombong!_

 _Entah bagaimana aku memiliki dendam terpendam padanya karena dia telah membuatku bergadang semalaman mengerjakan soal Fisika yang tidak aku sukai, meskipun itu semua berkat paksaan Ibuku._

 _Tiba-tiba tanganku merasakan pergerakan Hiro-chan._

 _Gawat! Dia akan bangun!_

 _Hal itu membuatku langsung bangun dan menjauh darinya, aku bersembunyi di balik bangunan pintu atap. Syukurlah dia tidak bangun, hanya mengubah posisi duduknya dengan kepala yang bersimpuh dengan lututnya dan tangan yang memeluk kakinya._

 _Perlahan aku mendekatinya, melihatnya membuatku tersenyum. Hiro-chan ternyata terlihat manis saat tertidur ya~ tanganku mulai mendekati puncak kepalanya, tapi tanganku tertahan karena genggaman seseorang. Itu adalah tangan Hiro-chan sendiri, ternyata benar dia sudah bangun._

" _Hiro-chan?"_

 _Dia tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapku dalam diam. Dia menarikku membuatku mendekati wajahnya dan bibir kami bersentuhan._

 _Kami berciuman._

.

.

.

.

.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

Aku berteriak gak _slow_ dan terbangun dari kasurku dengan syok. Aku tersadar bahwa jam _alarm_ handphoneku berbunyi, aku mengambilnya lalu mematikan _alarm_.

Aku terduduk di kasur dengan selimut yang aku jadikan kerudung, menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku berpikir dengan jernih kali ini, sepertinya aku baru saja memimpikan masa lalu yang aneh.

Aku berjalan lemas ke arah dapur, menuangkan air di keran ke dalam teko listrik untuk membuat air panas. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah westafel mencuci muka, setelahnya aku melihat bayanganku di cermin tepatnya pada bibirku yang basah.

Aku teringat kejadian 3 minggu lalu, wajahku langsung memerah mengingatnya. Aku menggeleng kencang menolak kejadian itu, tidak mungkin pasti Hiro-chan hanya bercanda.

Aku mengelap wajahku dengan handuk yang tergantung di samping cermin, lalu mengambil sikat gigi dan memoles odol di atasnya. Aku menggosok gigi keras, berharap bekas ciuman itu akan lenyap.

Percuma saja, aku tetap mengingat kejadian itu—tentu saja, itu kan ciuman pertamaku.

Selesai menggosok gigi, aku melihat teko listrikku dengan air yang sudah mendidih di dalamnya. Menekan tombol _off_ dan mencabut colokannya. Aku mencari coklat instan di lemari dapurku, tapi tidak ada. Aku lupa sudah sejak 3 minggu berlalu aku tidak ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan makananku.

Aku menuju kulkas dan mengambil minuman berenergi, jangan tanya kenapa pola hidupku sangat tidak sehat.

Sudah sejak 3 minggu lalu, Hiro-chan tidak menghubungiku. Dia juga tidak pernah memasakkan makanan untukku lagi, jangankan memasak dia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

Para _asistant_ juga merasakan hal yang aneh dengan Hiro-chan, tentu saja itu membuat Miyazaki sedih. Dia berpikir itu salahnya, bahkan Hiro-chan juga tak mengangkat telpon darinya.

Itu semua salahku.

Seandainya saat itu aku tidak mencomblanginya, dia tidak akan marah—ciuman itu juga tak akan terjadi.

Sekarang ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak melihatnya dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Ringtone handphoneku berdering, aku langsung melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku.

 _ **Hiro-chan Call**_

Mataku langsung terbelalak dan tanpa sadar aku hampir menjatuhkan handphoneku, apa dia tahu aku memikirkannya?!

Dia memang pria yang menakutkan!

Aku memencet _ikon_ berbentuk gagang telpon berwarna hijau dengan tangan bergetar, " _Mo—moshi-moshi_.."

" _ **Kenapa bahasamu jadi formal begitu?**_ "

"Ah, ng—nggak.. ada apa?"

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya, apa suaranya selalu terdengar ringan seperti ini? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja..

" _ **Gomen, aku tidak bisa mengambil naskahnya—karena harus mengikuti pertemuan rapat dengan bagian penjualan. Bisa kau antarkan naskahnya ke kantor?**_ "

Bilangnya begitu, tapi kau hanya tidak ingin bertemu denganku, 'kan?

"Baiklah, akan aku antarkan sendiri.." jawabku.

" _ **Hn, makasih..**_ "

Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, kulihat Reo-nee keluar dari _lift_ tersenyum menawan ke arahku. Aku membalasnya, dia duduk di depanku yang dibatasi oleh meja di tengah kami. Aku menyerahkan naskah Mangaku yang sudah terbungkus amplop coklat.

" _Gomen_ [f/n]- _chan_ , kau sampai harus repot-repot mengantar naskahnya padahal ini pekerjaan kami sebagai editor.."

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku juga ingin belanja nanti, jadi sekalian saja.."

Reo-nee memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lentik meskipun dia adalah laki-laki, "Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau bisa curhat padaku~"

"Eh? Ti—tidak ada kok.."

"Beberapa hari ini, Mayuzumi- _san_ terlihat sering melamun saat bekerja—bahkan dia sampai lupa waktu, dia lembur tanpa memikirkan kesehatan. Kupikir mungkin kau tahu masalahnya?"

"Be—begitu ya? Aku tidak tahu.."

"Tidak apa, kalau kau belum ingin terbuka menceritakannya. Mungkin lain kali, kita bisa membicarakannya sambil minum-minum"

Perbincangan kami hanya sebatas itu, Reo-nee kemudian pergi membawa naskahku. Dan aku berjalan keluar kantor dengan lesu, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Reo-nee mengenai Hiro-chan membuatku mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirinya, dia selalu saja menahan apa yang dirasakannya. Mau aku mencoba membuat dia lebih terbuka, tapi biasanya itu hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah bertengkar seperti ini, eh? Apa saat ini kami sedang bertengkar? Daripada bertengkar bukankah ini lebih rumit?

Maksudku setelah menciumku waktu itu dia hanya bilang _maaf_ , lalu pergi begitu saja. Itu tidak bisa disebut pertengkaran, dia juga tak muncul sama sekali sejak saat itu.

Apa dia malu? Kalau memang malu, dia tak perlu memikirkannya. Bagi orang eropa ciuman itu seperti berupa sapaan dan candaan, 'kan? Seharusnya dia tak perlu memikirkannya. Walaupun aku sedikit marah sih, soalnya itu kan ciuman pertamaku.

Ciuman pertamaku yang berharga sudah menjadi berantakan, huhu~

Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, saat ini aku kan sedang senggang. Kenapa aku tidak bersenang-senang saja? Memanjakan diriku yang sudah bekerja keras..

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, lebih tepatnya pada super market karena persediaan kehidupanku sudah habis. Aku memasukan banyak makanan instant dan jajanan ringan.

Selesai dengan itu, aku menuju ke arah rak persediaan obat-obatan. Untuk ganti suasana aku membeli masker wajah dan masker mata, karena belakangan ini aku kurang tidur berkat _deadline_ yang membuat mataku agak menghitam.

Aku membayar di kasir, awalnya kasir perempuan namun saat giliranku berubah menjadi laki-laki. Begitu melihat wajahnya aku terperangah, orang ini tampan sekali! Mungkin lain kali kujadikan tokoh utama di Mangaku selanjutnya!

"Maaf, boleh saya minta foto anda?"

"Ha—hah?!"

Meskipun pria kasir itu agak bingung, akhirnya aku mendapatkan fotonya.

Aku membeli minuman Teh Thailand dengan eskrim di atasnya, lalu duduk di _cafe_ kopi pinggir jalan. Ternyata merilekskan kepala setelah begitu banyak pikiran yang membuatku pusing itu ide bagus.

Aku melihat-lihat kondisi jalanan yang dipenuhi mobil yang berhenti akibat lampu merah, sesaat lampu berubah hijau dan mobil-mobil berjalan aku melihat keganjalan di seberang jalan.

Mataku terbelalak melihat Hiro-chan dan Kotarou terlihat berbincang-bincang sambil meminum kopi, tunggu, sejak kapan mereka terlihat akrab? Setahuku yang mereka bicarakan selama ini hanya masalah pekerjaan, hobi mereka juga berlawanan. Lalu—

bagaimana bisa?!

Aku akhirnya memutuskan membawa belanjaanku untuk menghampiri mereka, aku menyeberang jalan yang lampunya sedang merah. Aku mendekati mereka dengan perasaan senang, siapa tahu mereka bisa menemaniku nonton bioskop hari ini? Dan memperbaiki suasana buruk yang terjadi antara aku dan Hiro-chan?

"Jangan bercanda!"

Tapi sebelum mendekati mereka aku mendengar geraman Hiro-chan yang terlihat sangat marah, membuatku berhenti lalu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

A—apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

Tunggu, kenapa aku bersembunyi?

Mereka saling memandang dengan pandangan tajam, suasana di antara mereka juga terasa kaku dan buruk. Membuat orang-orang yang melewati mereka _waswas_ tak ingin ikut-ikutan dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Apa yang mereka perdebatkan?

Yah, mereka memang tidak akrab tapi mereka tidak pernah bertengkar untuk hal sepele. Itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Hiro-chan terbangun dari duduknya, terlihat dia tak ingin meneruskan pertengkaran mereka—namun Kotarou menahan lengan Hiro-chan dengan tak kalah geramnya.

"Kau memang pengecut, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

Hiro-chan mencengkram kerah baju Kotarou, memandangnya galak.

Ah, gawat! Kalau ini berlanjut mereka pasti akan saling berkelahi, karena tak ingin itu terjadi aku akhirnya keluar dari persembunyianku untuk menghentikan mereka. Namun—

Hiro-chan menarik wajah Kotarou mendekati wajahnya, aku tidak melihatnya lebih jelas sih—tapi aku syok.. SANGAT SYOK!

Bukankah itu berarti mereka berciuman?!

Sahabat masa kecilku dan teman sekelasku waktu SMA?

Seketika tubuhku tak bisa bergerak, teh thailandku terjatuh di tanah dengan mengenaskan. Wajahku memerah melihat pemandangan yang.. err.. _ambigay_?

Tunggu, jadi selama ini mereka—lalu bagaimana dengan ciuman yang terjadi padaku saat itu?!

Ah, aku mengerti. Malam itu kemungkinan Hiro-chan memiliki masalah dengan hubungan mereka karena itu dia menciumku karena mengira aku Kotarou. Makanya dia juga sangat marah saat aku mencomblanginya dengan Miyazaki.

Aku tak kuat menghadapi kenyataan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan masih syok akan apa yang aku lihat, barusan aku melihat adegan yang sering aku baca di komik _BL_ menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka selama ini memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun, mungkin karena mereka sesama lelaki?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikannya?

Meskipun aku perempuan, aku tidak rasis terhadap hal berbau homonitas. Mereka juga tahu bahwa aku Fujoshi.

Lalu kenapa?

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!" seketika aku berteriak membuat orang di sekitarku terperanjat, aku berlari dengan membawa belanjaanku guna menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menerpa pikiranku.

Meski begitu, entah bagaimana aku tidak rela! Aku tidak rela! Tapi aku juga menyukainya! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku, oh tuhan?!

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, aku yang sangat syok menghadapi kenyataan akhirnya bermain di _game center_ berjam-jam, aku juga akhirnya meluapkan emosiku bernyanyi karaoke sendirian—ah tidak, kalau tidak salah tadi aku mengajak sekelompok murid SMA di game center.

Aku memandang secangkir _Parfait Strawberry_ di bar, dengan seorang pria gemulai di sebelahku saat ini. Dia tentu saja Reo-nee, mungkin terlalu cepat menghubunginya sekarang padahal dia baru saja bertemu denganku tadi siang.

"Ahahahahahaha~ Itu tidak mungkin.." tawanya renyah setelah aku bercerita hal yang terjadi antara Hiro-chan dan Kotarou.

"Itu benar! Aku melihatnya, yah, meskipun tidak begitu jelas sih~"

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah mengerti"

"Kenapa Reo- _nee_ bisa seyakin itu?"

"Terkadang sifatmu yang lugu memang lucu [f/n]- _chan_ , tapi karena itulah aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, terkadang aku merasa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun. Bahkan, Reo- _nee_ juga tidak memberitahuku~"

Aku merasakan tangan besar Reo- _nee_ menepuk puncak kepalaku, aku memandangnya yang tersenyum lembut padaku. Dari dulu meski seumuran, dia memang terlihat seperti sesosok kakak perempuan yang perhatian bagiku, padahal dia laki-laki.

"Aku lebih senang jika [f/n]- _chan_ mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri, karena begitulah cara manusia menjadi dewasa.."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit _stress_ karena pekerjaan~ jadi, ayo kita minum-minum sampai puas!" katanya yang kemudian kami berdua memesan bir sebanyak-banyaknya.

15 menit kemudian.

"Hahhahah~ pekerjaanku sangat sulit, hiks! Bahkan, aku terkadang harus lembur~ pacarku marah, dan kami bertengkar~ hiks!"

"Reo- _nee_ kau bilang kita akan minum sepuasnya, tapi kau sudah mabuk duluan.."

Ternyata dia tidak tahan dengan alkohol -_-

Aku mengangkat badan Reo- _nee_ yang cukup berat, sudah cukup aku harus mengantarnya ke taksi. Aku menaruh sejumlah uang di meja bar, aku agak kesulitan berjalan dengan merangkul tubuh Reo- _nee_. Kepalaku bertabrakan dengan seseorang, karena langkahku yang oleng membuatku hampir terjatuh namun orang yang kutabrak membantu menahan tubuh Reo-nee.

"[f/n]?"

Aku mendengar suara yang biasanya aku dengar, aku mendongak melihat Hiro-chan di hadapanku membuatku seketika menjadi gugup. Hiro-chan melihat Reo-nee yang mabuk sedang kurangkul, Reo-nee bergurau dari mabuknya begitu melihat Hiro-chan.

Reo-nee berdiri lebih tegak, tersenyum-senyum ke arah Hiro-chan.

"Ah~ Mayuzumi- _san_ ~ kau di sini, kau tahu tidak? [f/n]- _chan_ bilang padaku bahwa—mmmpph.." aku langsung membekap mulut Reo-nee untuk tidak berbicara, ternyata keadaaannya yang mabuk cukup merepotkan.

"Ada apa ini?" Hiro-chan langsung berbicara dengan tampang serius.

"Bukan apa-apa! kami hanya mengobrol tentang masa lalu, benar juga, menghadapi orang mabuk agak merepotkan—bisa kau membantuku?"

Saat bibirku terbuka untuk mengatakan alasan lain, dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis yang terlihat cantik dan dewasa memanggil Hiro-chan bahkan dia tanpa malu menyentuh lengan Hiro-chan. Hiro-chan langsung memberi isyarat padanya, gadis itu tersenyum dan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka.

Aku baru tahu Hiro-chan punya kencan dengan gadis secantik itu? bukannya dia homo? :v

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu.." katanya yang terkesan cuek, dia langsung pergi menghampiri gadis itu.

Apa itu? menyebalkan!

Padahal ada masalah dengan Kotarou, tapi dia malah kencan dengan gadis lain! Dasar pria gak konsisten!

Ke—kenapa aku jadi ikutan marah? Sudahlah, yang penting aku harus mencari taksi untuk Reo-nee dulu.

Supir taksi membantuku memasukan Reo-nee ke dalam taksi, lalu aku memberi alamat rumah Reo-nee yang kulihat di kartu namanya pada taksi. Supir taksi yang mengerti kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin dan mengantar Reo-nee.

Meskipun sudah malam, ternyata musim panas di Tokyo selalu membuatku gerah. Aku menuju stasiun kereta, memastikan saldo pada kartu keretaku. Setelah mengetahuinya aku langsung berjalan ke mesin pintu masuk stasiun yang terbuka otomatis ketika aku menempelkan kartuku.

Aku menunggu kereta yang aku tunggu, sekilas aku teringat dengan Hiro-chan dan gadis tadi. Sepetinya mereka terlihat sangat dekat, Hiro-chan juga diam saja saat gadis itu merangkul lengannya. Itu membuatku kesal saat mengingatnya.

Padahal dia homo, oh, atau dia ingin taubat?

Entah bagaimana aku merasa kesal, dia cuek sekali tadi bahkan tidak membantuku. Padahal sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa dia tidak merindukanku?

Eh? Barusan sepertinya aku memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat gawat (T_T)

Kereta akhirnya tiba, aku memasuki pintu masuk yang sudah terbuka. Meskipun jam 8, gerbong kereta masih saja ramai. Akhirnya aku memilih berdiri di dekat pintu kereta, awalnya aku melihat pantulan wajahku di jendela kereta.

Tapi kemudian pemandanganku teralihkan oleh poster yang tertempel di kaca jendela. Poster itu memperlihatkan gambar kembang api yang cantik, tertera tanggal, tempat dan acara yang di adakan. Itu acara festival kembang api.

Acaranya dekat kuil di daerah perkomplekan apartemenku. Aku ingin datang~

Tunggu, aku kan sudah dewasa! Kenapa aku masih ingin datang ke acara seperti itu? Yah, seandainya hubunganku dengan Hiro-chan sedang baik pasti aku akan memaksanya ikut juga sih~

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pemberitahuan stasiun yang aku tuju terdengar dan pintu terbuka begitu sampai di stasiun.

Entah bagaimana aku masih memikirkan festival kembang api dalam perjalanan pulang, aku ingin datang bersama Hiro-chan. Padahal biasanya dia akan mengajakku duluan, lalu mentraktirku banyak makanan sebagai ganti kerja kerasku.

Aku memegang belanjaanku dengan erat, untuk pertama kalinya aku begitu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan gantungnya :v**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 5**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar marah. Tentu saja, setiap pria pasti akan marah ketika gadis yang kau sukai mencomblangimu dengan gadis lain. Aku membuka pintu apartemenku gusar seraya mengendurkan ikatan dasi pada kerah kemejaku.

Aku menghempaskan diriku di sofa yang empuk, menutup mataku yang mengantuk.

 _ **Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau cepat punya pacar..**_

Perkataannya dan wajah polosnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu terngiang dibenakku, sampai sekarang pun [f/n] tidak menyadarinya—dan untuk seterusnya akan selalu sama.

Aku terbangun untuk mengambil minum di teko kaca yang berada di atas meja dapur, melihat ikan di aquarium yang aku pelihara membuatku teringat bahwa aku belum memberi mereka makan. Aku mengambil butiran kecil-kecil berwarna merah lalu menaburkannya di atas aquarium.

Ikan-ikan langsung menghampiri apa yang aku tabur, salah satu ikan koi yang berwarna putih menjadi perhatianku. Aku teringat jelas, musim panas tahun lalu [f/n] yang menangkap ikan itu saat aku pergi ke festival kembang api—atau lebih tepatnya dia yang memaksaku.

Jari telunjukku menyentuh cermin pada ikan koi berwarna putih itu berenang, bahkan mungkin pemilikmu sama sekali tak ingat padamu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhku yang terasa gerah. Aku membuka pakaianku satu persatu, pergi ke bilik dan menyalakan shower. Dinginnya air membuatku menikmatinya dalam diam, seketika aku teringat kenangan masa kecil kami.

Biarpun aku lebih tua setahun darinya, dia itu tak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak. Dia menjengkelkan dan berisik. Meski aku sudah memarahinya dengan perkataan kasar dia tetap mengikutiku.

Sampai akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan panggilan Hiro-chan dan kehadirannya setiap saat.

Sejak awal aku tahu, kami sama sekali tak cocok.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari stasiun kereta, berjalan sebentar melewati pertokoan sampai menemukan kantor penerbitan tempatku bekerja. Aku memasuki kantor dengan melewati orang-orang yang memandangku aneh bahkan ada yang sampai tak ingin menatapku. Aku tidak peduli, tetap berjalan menuju _lift_.

Saat aku memasuki _lift_ , tak ada seorangpun yang ingin menaiki _lift_ yang sama denganku. Aku bertanya pada mereka yang hanya menggeleng. Tidak ambil pusing aku akhirnya menekan tombol ke lantai 4.

Sesampainya pada ruangan Editor Manga yang di bagi 4 divisi, aku memasuki bilik divisi yang disebut kelompok _otomebu_. Entah kenapa disebut begitu, banyak yang bilang karena divisi ini di huni oleh pria yang super tampan.

" _Ohayou_.." sapaku pada rekan kerja yang lain.

" _Ohayou_ , Mayuzumi- _san_ —uagh!" pria cantik bernama Mibuchi Reo itu tersedak ketika meminum kopinya, dia menatapku seperti menatap setan—meski hal itu biasa saja untukku karena aku sudah biasa terlupakan oleh orang banyak.

Mibuchi-san yang dulunya adalah adik kelas, langsung menangkup wajahku panik. Sebenarnya itu membuatku risih, perhatiannya yang berlebihan itu memang selalu membuatku risih.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , ada apa dengan wajahmu?! Wajah tampanmu itu aset penting untuk divisi kita, harusnya kau jaga baik-baik dong!"

Jadi itu masalahmu, sialan?

Aku langsung menepis tangannya dari wajahku, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya begadang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku memeriksa _name_.."

"Begadang itu tidak baik! Matamu mudah sekali menghitam lho~"

"Ini semua gak ada hubungannya denganmu.."

Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat, Mibuchi-san hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, sepertinya dia sudah mulai menyerah untuk menasehatiku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah 5 hari tidak bertemu [f/n], bagaimana kabarnyanya ya? Pasti rumahnya sudah seperti kapal pecah, bahkan dia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan mesin cuci.

Biar saja, dia sudah cukup dewasa mengurus kebutuhannya sendiri. Kalau terus dimanjakan dia hanya akan jadi manusia tak berguna yang hanya bisa menggambar Manga. Pasti saat ini dia sedang sibuk membaca buku panduan mesin cuci karena tidak tahu cara menggunakannya.

/tiba-tiba [f/n] yang sedang membaca buku panduan mesin cuci di rumahnya terbatuk-batuk tersedak debu/

Meski begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa saat ini aku sangat merindukannya.

Mungkin nanti aku akan pergi menjenguknya sebentar, lagipula aku harus mengambil naskah yang harusnya dia selesaikan hari ini—aku agak khawatir dia akan memecahkan piring saat mencuci piring atau terpeleset saat mengepel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang.." ucapan selamat datang aku dapatkan dari pegawai supermarket. Aku mengabaikannya, lalu mengambil keranjang belanjaan yang tersedia dekat pintu masuk.

Aku melihat-lihat beberapa bahan makanan mentah yang tersedia, aku mengambil satu set telur, memilih sayuran yang sekiranya masih segar, dan daging ayam. aku berpikir akan memasak untuknya kali ini. Aku pikir sudah saatnya berbaikan dengannya.

Pasti dia akan meminta maaf duluan sambil nangis buaya setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, aku segera menuju kasir yang langsung menghitung belanjaanku menggunakan komputer. Kasir itu memberitahu harga belanjaanku, aku mengambil dompet yang ada di saku celanaku, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya pada kasir tersebut. Aku menerima bungkusan belanjaanku seraya berucap terima kasih.

Aku keluar dari supermarket, dari supermarket ini tak perlu berjalan jauh menuju apartemen [f/n]. Aku melihat jam di tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Jam segini, pasti dia sudah tidur. Tanpa terpaku lebih lama lagi aku berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di depan pintu apartemennya yang bertuliskan angka 205, menekan _password_ rumahnya seperti biasa dan menekan ke bawah gagang pintunya. Aku melihat lorong apartemennya yang sudah 5 hari lalu tak aku lihat.

Di luar dugaan, lebih bersih dari yang aku duga. Sepertinya dia membersihkan sendiri rumahnya. Baguslah, kalau dia intropeksi diri untuk lebih rajin mengurus keadaan rumahnya. aku masuk lebih dalam melihat dapur rumahnya yang ternyata sudah rapi terutama di westafel, aku melihat ke tong sampah di sana terdapat pecahan piring dan gelas—aku mendengus—sudah kuduga itu akan terjadi.

Aku menaruh belanjaan di atas patri dapur, aku sedikit penasaran karena apartemen ini terasa sangat sepi akhirnya aku mengecek ke dalam kamar [f/n]—dia tidak ada di sini.

Kemudian aku mendengar dengkuran cukup keras dari arah ruang tamu, langsung saja aku menghampiri sumber suara itu. Benar saja, dia berada di sana—terbaring di sofa dengan pulasnya sambil mendengkur.

Hey, kau itu perempuan. Jangan mendengkur, bodoh..

Aku mendekatinya secara perlahan agar dia tak bangun, aku bersimpuh memperhatikan wajahnya. Meski sudah 5 hari aku tinggal, nampaknya dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

Tanganku terangkat menyentuh kepalanya seraya mengusapnya lembut, sesaat dia terlihat terganggu dan mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Aku dapat mendengar gumaman tak jelasnya mengenai _daifuku_ strawberry, sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi indah mengenai buah asam berwarna merah itu.

Wajahnya terlihat manis saat tidur, padahal kalau sudah bangun dia tidak bisa diam. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum memperhatikannya.

Huh~ ternyata aku begitu merindukannya, padahal hanya 5 hari saja.

Kira-kira, apa dia merindukanku ya?

Apa dia setidaknya pernah memikirkanku?

Sambil memikirkan itu, perhatianku beralih pada bibirnya. Aku rasa ini sama sekali bukan diriku, baru saja aku memikirkan hal kotor. Tapi entah bagaimana kepalaku tergerak mendekati wajahnya—pikiranku terasa kosong—yang aku lihat hanya wajah manisnya yang kian semakin dekat.

Sampai akhirnya bibir kami bertemu sekilas.

Aku langsung bangkit, sayangnya kakiku tersandung oleh meja membuatku tersungkur. Aku menjerit dalam hati, meringis oleh kakiku yang terbentur cukup keras. Aku amat terkejut oleh tindakanku sendiri, membuat syok setengah mati. Beruntungnya, Mangaka bodoh itu masih tertidur pulas di sofa.

 _Dasar! Dia itu sama sekali tidak waspada.._ suara hatiku mengomel padanya, percuma saja dia tidak akan dengar.

Lagi, aku memikir sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Dia sangat bodoh tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari keberadaanku, bagaimana jika seandainya laki-laki itu bukan aku? Itu membuatku cemburu, meskipun itu hasil pemikiranku sendiri.

Aku kembali mendekatinya yang masih terlelap—dia terlihat manis—mungkin ini efek dari rasa rinduku. Bukannya kapok dengan kejadian tadi, aku malah ikut naik ke sofa. Kali ini aku berada di atasnya, melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

Wajahku mulai mendekati wajahnya lagi seraya tanganku menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang agak basah, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertidur. Dia begitu terlihat lugu, dengan rambutnya yang agak bergelombang dan poninya yang di jepit ke atas.

Aku tak dapat menahan perasaanku lagi, aku kembali menciumnya tanpa ijin. Kali ini lebih lama dan terasa intens. Aku merasakan pergerakan pada dirinya, matanya mengedip-ngedip untuk terbuka. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak menghindarinya—jika itu bisa membuatnya mengerti akan perasaanku.

Maka akan aku lakukan dan menerima konsikuensinya.

Matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, dapat kulihat kilatan terkejut darinya—aku memejamkan mataku menikmati momen langka yang terjadi. Tangan sebelah kiriku menangkup pipinya—dia melemas—entah karena terbuai atau tak bisa melawan.

Aku melepaskan tautan pada bibir kami yang menempel, wajahnya nampak terkejut dan memerah—itu terlihat lucu di mataku—aku mulai mendekati wajahnya lagi.

"Tunggu.." namun dia menahanku dengan tangannya yang mendorong tubuhku.

Aku mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan kedua tanganku, menahan tangannya di samping tubuhnya, menyelipkan jari-jariku pada sela jarinya. Tangannya yang handal dalam menggambar begitu kecil di tanganku, membuatku teringat oleh genggamannya saat kami kanak-kanak dulu. Aku menatap lurus padanya, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Oh, terkadang dia bisa bersikap manis juga.

Aku kembali menciumnya, dia tidak terlihat melawan. Aku mulai melebih-lebihkan dengan mengubahkan ciuman yang sebatas menempelkan bibir itu menjadi pagutan yang menggebu-gebu. Pasokan oksigen yang hampir habis membuatku melepaskan tautan bibir kami, dia nampak kehabisan nafas sampai terengah-rengah dengan wajah meronanya.

Aku tak mampu menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat manis saat ini, akhirnya aku menyembunyikan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Baunya yang manis kuhirup perlahan, membuatnya merinding.

Aku akhirnya tersadar atas apa yang aku lakukan, menciumnya tanpa ijin—bukankah itu sama saja seperti pelecehan? Dia mungkin akan membenciku mulai sekarang.

Perlahan aku melepaskan tautan jariku pada sela jarinya, aku terbangun melepaskannya dari kengkanganku. Aku kali ini terduduk di sofa, menunduk menutupi wajahku seraya tanganku menyentuh keningku—menutupi rasa bersalahku.

"Maaf.." ucapku sedikit serak karena aku merasa hina di depannya kali ini.

[f/n] ikut terbangun dan terduduk di sofa. Dia menatapku dengan wajah lugunya yang terlihat kebingungan akan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita. Itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Aku langsung mengambil tas dan bergegas pergi, meninggalkan [f/n] yang masih terpaku di tempat. Aku ingin dia mengerti akan perasaanku, tapi bukan berarti aku juga akan menyakitinya.

Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal yang bodoh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Balasan Review buat Larasseu :**_

 _ **Ente yang pertama reviews wkwk, wajar ajha KnB udah lama tenggelam oleh waktu jadi Fanfiction di Fandom KnB sudah tidak ramai lagi :v**_

 _ **Makasih yang sudah membaca fict abal ini, wkwk..**_

 _ **Sebenarnya Kyuu hanya nonton Wotakoi episode 1 karena Kyuu udah gede jdi udah males nonton anime, tapi klo ada kesempatan Kyuu mau download sih full ntuh anime..**_

 _ **Jadi fict ini gak terinspirasi ama ntuh anime doang wkwk.. inspirasi Kyuu itu campur-campur, bahkan bisa juga drakor atau sinetron fTV..biasanya malah karena Kyuu baca Manga Yaoi yang semenya itu seorang pria tua kantoran.. :'v**_

 _ **Btw, Kyuu juga gak terlalu suka genre School Life karena Kyuu udah jadi Mahasiswi (-_-)**_

 _ **Jadi entah bagaimana, klo nonton drakor, anime, atau baca manga demennya pasti sama cewek yang udah dewasa..(genre Josei) kalo drakor itu misalnya kayak Introverted Boss atau Radiant Office.. Kalo Jdrama kayak Suki na Hito ga Iru Koto atau 5 ji kara 9 ji made..**_

 _ **Pokoknya yang ceritanya tentang cewek karir yang nggak nyerah sama cita-cita plus disayang oppa ganteng wkwk :v**_

 _ **Bagi semuanya silakan vote, reviews, and follow Kyuu..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 6**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

3 minggu sejak malam aku mencium [f/n] secara membabi buta, aku sama sekali tak menemuinya. Masalah pekerjaan hanya kami diskusikan lewat _email_ dan _fax_ —itupun terasa sangat canggung.

"Mayuzumi- _san_!" seseorang memanggilku, membuatku mendelik tajam padanya.

Sakurai Ryou dari bagian percetakan langsung terjengit ketakutan, dia berulang kali meminta maaf tanpa henti, sampai aku bertanya dia baru menutup mulutnya.

"Aku hanya mengantar _Manga_ [Your Nickname]- _sensei_ yang sudah di jilid, siapa tahu kau ingin melihatnya.."

"Oh begitu, taruh saja di meja.." Sakurai-san langsung meletakkannya di atas mejaku tepatnya di samping laptopku, lalu dia langsung melesat pergi.

Aku memperhatikan Manga itu sebentar lalu mengambilnya satu, rupanya Manga [f/n] sudah dibuat per buku. Aku buka Manga itu langsung ke halaman tengah, melihat adegan dimana tokoh _heroin_ menyatakan perasaan pada tokoh _hero_ yang dia sukai.

Urat kekesalan di keningku bermunculan, aku merasa iri dengan adegan Manga—sungguh miris—dia bisa membuat adegan yang begitu romantis untuk karya fiksi.

Tapi pada kenyataannya dia hanya seorang gadis yang selalu gagal dalam menangani masalah cinta, biar aku ulas kembali bagaimana itu terjadi. Semua itu pertama kali terjadi saat dia masih kelas 5 SD dan aku 6 SD.

 _ **Flashback mode on**_ *****

" _Hiro-chan!"_

 _Seorang anak manusia bergender perempuan yang menyebalkan memasuki kamarku melalui jendela balkon, karena balkon kamar kami bersebelahan dan hanya berjarak cukup dekat membuatnya seringkali keluar-masuk kamarku sembarangan—menggeratakin semua barang-barang privasiku—bahkan, saat aku tidak di kamarku!_

 _Nyebelin banget, 'kan?_

" _Hiro-chan!" panggilnya lagi._

 _Sementara aku pura-pura tidur dengan earphone yang menyangkut di telingahku—biasanya cara ini ampuh untuk menghindarinya—di luar dugaan dia malah melepaskan salah satu earphoneku. Aku tidak peduli, biarkan aku menyendiri untuk sebentar saja dari gangguan makhluk ini._

" _HIROOOOO-CHAAAAN!" dia berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya tepat di telingahku, hampir membuat gendang telingahku pecah._

 _Serius, dia nyebelin banget!_

 _Aku mencoba tetap staycool, menahan gendang telingahku yang ngilu. Menatapnya datar, dia malah menyengir seperti orang bodoh._

" _Apa?"_

" _Sekarang ini aku sedang senang, mau tahu gak?"_

" _Nggak"_

" _Kenapa begitu~? Harusnya kau bilang ingin tahu, dong~ Hiro-chan kejam, nanti kau kuadukan pada Ayahmu kalau kamu gak mau bermain denganku!"_

 _Aku menyerah soal itu, entah bagaimana ayahku sangat mempercayai anak ini seperti putrinya sendiri—mungkin itu dikarenakan ayahku ingin punya anak perempuan tapi gak kesampaian._

 _Ayah, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana penderitaan anakmu menghadapi makhluk ini?_

" _Jadi, ada apa?"_

" _Mau tahu ajha, atau mau tahu banget~?"_

 _Mendengar candaan menyebalkan itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Dia langsung menarik bajuku, merengek seperti anak balita._

" _Iya-iya, saat ini aku akan serius~ jadi temani aku mengobrol!"_

 _Aku mulai mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur dan dia di bangku dekat meja belajarku. Dia mulai ingin bercerita, tapi wajahnya terlihat-lihat malu-malu._

" _Sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta.."_

 _Huh~ dia sedang jatuh cinta, sulit dipercaya anak perempuan yang suka ngebolang di sekitar pinggiran sungai mencari kepiting bisa jatuh cinta._

" _Lalu?" tanyaku._

" _Dia orang yang terlihat tampan, baik hati, dan suaranya terdengar sangat berat seperti pria dewasa.."_

 _Biar kutebak, anak laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu di sekolah. Ciri-cirinya mirip dengan ketua kelas di kelas 5-A. Namanya kalau tidak salah Asahina._

" _Jaaaaaaang!" sambil menyerukannya dia menunjukkan sebuah DVD game._

" _Sebuah game simulasi cinta?" tanyaku datar._

 _Dia menunjukkan salah satu gambar pria anime yang memang terlihat tampan, oke, sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Dan itu bukan Asahina seperti yang aku duga._

" _Dia cinta pertamaku" ucapnya._

Entah bagaimana saat itu aku harus mendengarkan ocehan cinta pertamanya yang sangat tidak penting.

Beralih lagi pada kilas balik saat dia menemukan cinta keduanya—saat itu dia menginjak kelas 1 SMP dan aku kelas 2 SMP, kami berada di sekolah yang berbeda namun dia tetap menggangguku.

" _Hiro-chan! Ajari aku Fisika, dong~" ucapnya di pagi hari yang cerah, mengganggu sarapan pagiku yang normal._

 _Orangtuaku memang sungguh baik hati membiarkan dia masuk dan ikut sarapan pagi bersama keluargaku. Dia terus memohon padaku untuk di ajari Fisika. Bukankah ini aneh? Dia sejak dulu selalu bilang membenci pelajaran hitung-hitungan itu. Setiap tahun selalu mengikuti pelajaran tambahan karena nilainya yang buruk di pelajaran hitung-hitungan._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba dia ingin mempelajarinya? Jangan bercanda! Aku yakin otakmu tidak akan kuat mempelajarinya._

" _Aku mohon~ bukankah kau sangat pintar di pelajaran Fisika?"_

 _Tentu saja, itu pelajaran favoritku._

" _Apa salahnya, Chihiro? Kalian jadi bisa belajar meningkatkan nilai kalian~"_

 _Ibu jangan ikut-ikut, kau terlalu memanjakan manusia di sampingku ini._

" _Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mempelajarinya.." komenku yang membuatnya langsung mengadu pada Ibuku._

" _Oba-chan~ Hiro-chan baru saja bilang aku bodoh.."_

" _Kau tidak bodoh, [f/n]-chan. hanya kurang pintar.."_

 _Dia langsung memeluk Ibuku dengan wajah sumringah, aku hanya menatap mereka datar._

" _Itu sama saja, Baka.."_

 _Aku mengambil tasku bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tapi ternyata dia terus mengikutiku. Menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya kuladeni dia. Dia terlihat senang dan ingin memelukku—aku langsung menghindarinya._

" _Apa alasanmu ingin belajar Fisika?"_

 _Dia meremas rok seragamnya malu-malu, aku hanya menunggu jawabannya. Reaksinya membuatku dapat menebak apa yang terjadi, dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan pria game simulasi cinta lagi?_

" _Se—sebenarnya ada seorang guru muda di sekolahku, dia sangat tampan dan ramah.. kupikir aku jatuh cinta padanya.."_

 _Dia mengatakannya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, kali ini aku salah dia jatuh cinta oleh pria dunia nyata. Dia jatuh hati pada pria yang umurnya terpaut jauh, entah itu kemajuan atau bukan. Yah, soalnya dia kan bodoh._

" _Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengajarimu setiap jam tujuh malam di rumah, tapi jangan pernah menggangguku lagi, 'okay?"_

" _Baiklah!"_

 _Setelah itu dia memang benar-benar belajar giat, membuat nilai sekolahnya meningkat—dan juga membuatku stress—sampai akhirnya hari dimana itu semua sia-sia pun datang._

 _Ternyata guru muda yang disukainya adalah seorang pedofil yang melecehkan anak kelas 2 SMP—untungnya [f/n] tidak menjadi korban guru mesum itu—guru itu akhirnya masuk penjara karena kasus mngerikan itu._

 _Anehnya, [f/n] sama sekali tak sedih atau patah hati._

 _Justru dia terlihat sangat marah, "Dasar! Ternyata dia hanya orang mesum, menjijikan~" ucapnya._

Sebenarnya saat itu aku sangat bersyukur dia tidak menjadi target pelecehan guru mesum itu. beralih lagi pada cinta ketiganya—

 _Cinta ketiga [f/n] adalah pemuda yang seorang Yanke, dia bilang Yanke terlihat keren. Belum sampai mereka jadian, pria itu terkena kasus Narkoba—dan ditahan ke kantor polisi._

 _Cinta keempat [f/n] adalah yang paling normal, dia jatuh hari pada pemuda dari klub sepak bola yang keren. Awalnya mereka terlihat dekat, tapi begitu tahu [f/n] adalah Fujoshi dan Otaku pria itu meninggalkannya._

 _ **Flashback mode off***_

Yang dapat kusimpulkan dia selalu jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek, kurasa [f/n] hanyalah perempuan yang tidak bisa menilai mana pria yang baik dan tidak. Itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan mencari cinta, meskipun tanpa dia sadari banyak pria baik yang menyukainya.

Tentu saja, pria baik itu adalah aku.

Entah dia sudah menyadari perasaanku atau tidak, meskipun aku sudah menciumnya.

Kemudian dering Handphoneku berbunyi, kuraih untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungiku disaat diriku sedang _galau_ begini.

 _ **Miyazaki-san Call**_

Lagi-lagi perempuan ini menggangguku, Miyazaki- _san_ orang yang cukup tangguh rupanya. Hampir setiap hari dia menelponku, contoh perempuan yang perhatian ya? Tidak seperti [f/n], dia bahkan sama sekali tak menelponku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa perempuan seperti Miyazaki- _san_ cukup menyeramkan. Kau bayangkan saja, dia terus menelponku tanpa tahu rasa malu—padahal dari tindakanku, sudah terlihat jelas aku tidak menyukainya—aku ingin secepatnya menolak perasaannya.

Aku tetap mengabaikan telpon darinya, tetap mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , bukannya kau ada pertemuan dengan bagian penjualan? Karena itu aku harus kemari dan mengingatkanmu.." ucap Miyaji Kiyoshi yang membawa semacam beberapa berkas di tangannya, dia salah satu rekan kerjaku yang duduk tepat di depanku.

"Eh? Memang sudah jam 10?"

"Serius?! Kau ini benar-benar gila kerja sampai lupa waktu, ya?" ucapannya membuatku sadar bahwa ternyata aku memiliki _meeting_ perencanaan dengan bagian penjualan hari ini.

"Maaf, sekarang aku sudah siap.." ucapku yang menutup laptop dan bangkit dari kursi dengan beberapa laporan yang aku bawa.

Dalam perjalanan di koridor kantor bersama Miyaji- _san_ , aku teringat bahwa hari ini aku harus mengambil naskah Manga [f/n]. Kurasa aku tak akan sempat, jadi aku menelponnya saja agar dia yang mengantarkan naskahnya.

Suara sambungan mulai terdengar di telingahku, aku menempelkannya pada telingahku hingga aku mendengar suaranya dari seberang sambungan telpon.

" _ **Mo—moshi-moshi**_ **..** "

"Kenapa bahasamu jadi formal begitu?"

" _ **Ah, ng—nggak.. ada apa?**_ "

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya, dia terdengar gugup—apa itu efek sejak kejadian itu ya?

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak bisa mengambil naskahnya—karena harus mengikuti pertemuan rapat dengan bagian penjualan. Bisa kau antarkan naskahnya ke kantor?"

Meski begitu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya walau itu hanya sebatas pekerjaan.

" _ **Baiklah, akan aku antarkan sendiri.**_."

"Hn, makasih. _ **.**_ "

Tumben sekali, dia terasa lebih kalem dari biasanya. Entah bagaimana jika dia jadi kalem itu membuatku jadi semakin tak enak, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk berbaikan lagi dengannya.

Akhirnya aku dan Miyaji- _san_ sampai di ruang rapat, terlihat di dalam sana sudah banyak orang yang menunggu kami. Terutama perwakilan manajer penjualan sudah terlihat sangat marah menunggu keterlambatan kami, dia memang orang yang sangat keras soal masalah waktu—orang itu bernama Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kalian terlambat!" ucap Kasamatsu- _san_ , "Sudah kubilang untuk tepat waktu! Jangan seenaknya kalian datang lebih lambat dari atasan kalian!"

"Maaf, kalau saja orang ini tidak lupa soal rapat.."

"Gak usah alasan!"

"Yang penting direktur belum datang, 'kan?"

" _Sumimasen_ , itu semua salahku Kasamatsu- _san_.." ucapku yang menunduk sebagai rasa bersalah, di saat itulah muncul direktur yang baru saja datang.

" _Ohayou_.." katanya sambil menguap, direktur penerbitan ini bernama Imayoshi Shoichi—dialah yang memiliki kekuasaan di perusahaan ini—dia memang direktur tapi sering kali datang terlambat saat rapat.

" _Ohayou_.." jawab semua orang begitu orang ini masuk dan duduk di singgah sananya dengan wajah mengantuk, " _Gomen_ , aku ketiduran tadi.. entah kenapa, semakin tua semakin sulit bangun pagi.." alasannya sambil tertawa licik.

"Biasanya malah sebaliknya, 'kan?" gerutu Kasamatsu- _san_ mendelik tajam pada pria itu yang melet sok manis.

" _Tee-hee_.."

" _Tee-hee_ , ndasmu!"

Setiap bulannya perwakilan dari bagian _editorial_ berganti-gantian dalam rapat perencaan, kali ini aku dan Miyaji- _san_ yang rapat. Ini semua agar editor belajar sistem penjualan agar bisa meningkatkan kualitas penulis, karena itu sekali-kali aku harus mengamati bagaimana rapat ini berlangsung dan juga memberi masukan yang bermutu.

Walaupun kegiatan kelompok seperti sangat kubenci.

Rapat perencanaan adalah dimana Manajer dari setiap departemen dalam perusahaan bertemu dan menentukan berapa eksemplar yang dicetak dari suatu Manga.

Dari semua pihak itu yang hadir adalah departemen pusat penerimaan yang menangani persediaan buku, departemen pemasaran yang menangani penjualan buku, departemen penjualan yang menangani harga sebuah buku, departemen editorial yang membuat buku, serta orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dalam perusahaan penerbitan ini.

Araki Masako dari departemen pusat penerimaan mulai berdiri, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai rapatnya.." ucapnya dengan tegas, namun ucapannya dipotong oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuasaan di perusahaan ini.

Araki- _san_ terlihat mendelik tajam pada Imayoshi- _san_ yang terduduk santai bersender di kursinya, " _Gomen_ , aku sangat sibuk, jadi aku belum membaca semua laporannya. Aku akan membacanya sekarang, jadi jangan pedulikan aku dan teruskan saja rapatnya~" katanya membuat semua orang di ruangan ini merasa kesal, termasuk diriku.

"Imayoshi- _san_ , Anda melakukannya lagi?" geram Kasamatsu- _san_ yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Pekerjaan seorang direktur itu banyak sekali, tahu.." alasannya yang amat menyebalkan, aku hanya menghela nafas mencoba sabar.

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita mulai rapatnya tanpa direktur.." selak Araki- _san_ yang tidak ingin menunggu lama, "Kami dari pihak departemen pusat penerimaan merasa cetakan pertama untuk bulan ini, 200.000 eksemplar sudah cukup.."

"Itu tidak cukup.." ucap Kasamatsu- _san_ tegas dengan melihat berkas laporan yang ada di tangannya, "Jika dilihat dari penjualan yang dihasilkan pengarang sampai sekarang, kita bisa mulai dari 240.000 atau 250.000 eksemplar"

Mendengar penjelasan Kasamatsu- _san_ membuat Araki- _san_ mendengus, "Huh? Itu alasan yang bodoh! Ini adalah seri pertama dari seri baru pengarangnya, 'bukan?" tanya Araki- _san_ seraya mengetuk hasil laporannya dengan tangannya, "Tidak ada alasan untuk mengambil resiko sebesar itu hanya untuk karya yang belum pasti menghasilkan keuntungan!"

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu berpikiran sempit, Araki- _san_.." ejek Kasamatsu- _san_ membuat Araki- _san_ menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau juga sama saja, Kasamatsu- _san_.." ucap Miyaji- _san_ yang berada di sampingku, membuat kedua orang yang sedang berdebat itu menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu berapa yang lebih baik?" tanya Kasamatsu- _san_.

"Tentu saja, 300.000 eksemplar" mendengar pernyataan itu membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam, dilanjutkan dengan tawaan Araki- _san_ yang terkesan mengejek Miyaji- _san_.

"Hahahaha~ Coba kau cuci matamu, Miyaji!" ejek Araki- _san_.

"Atas dasar apa?! jangan bercanda kau ini.." Omel Kasamatsu- _san_.

Inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku benci ikut rapat perencanaan, mereka yang berisik berdebat tentang keuntungan perusahaan.

"Justru kau itu yang aneh! Atas dasar hasil survei yang kulihat dari awal serialisasi, jumlah yang terjual sampai saat ini, dan—" Miyaji- _san_ menggangtungkan kata-katanya, "—intuisiku! Dibawah 300.000 eksemplar itu mustahil!"

"Intuisi? Bodoh sekali!"

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan pendapat apapun dari orang yang tidak punya intuisi!"

Perdebatan mereka semakin memanas, terlihat dari Kasamatsu- _san_ yang mulai menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Maumu itu apa?!"

Kali ini gantian Miyaji- _san_ juga ikut menggebrak meja.

"Hah?! Kau mau protes? Apa kau lupa 2 bulan yang lalu kau salah memprediksi?! Bukankah itu seharusnya pekerjaanmu?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam, lalu kembali duduk mencoba sabar. Miyaji- _san_ menunjuk hasil laporan itu dengan pulpen menimbulkan suara ketukan di atas meja, "Pokoknya 300.000 eksemplar, kurang dari itu akan jadi masalah.."

"Tidak, tentu saja harus 260.000!" Ucap Kasamatsu- _san_ yang menyilangkan tangannya angkuh.

"230.000 eksemplar. Di atas itu akan beresiko!" Araki- _san_ memegangi kepalanya mencoba sabar.

Imayoshi- _san_ terlihat lelah melihat perdebatan mereka hanya menangkup wajahnya, "Kalau begitu, kita ambil tengahnya saja, 270.000 atau 280.000 eksemplar?" ucapnya santai yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang yang berdebat.

"Itu terlalu _plinplan_!" omel mereka pada Imayoshi- _san_ , tidak peduli meskipun dia yang paling berkuasa di sini.

"Ahahaha~ memang, aku juga berpikir begitu.."

Aku hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur dengan perdebatan mereka, ini hal yang biasa terjadi saat rapat perencanaan. Sejujurnya perdebatan mereka hanya membuat kepalaku sakit saja, hal itulah yang membuatku tetap diam. Namun, sayangnya itu bukan keputusan yang bagus ketika Imayoshi- _san_ melemparkan pertanyaan padaku.

"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu, Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya aku mulai memilah kata-kata untuk diucapkan, "Yah, aku pikir buku ini akan terjual berapa pun banyaknya—" belum selesai mengucapkannya mereka langsung menyerangku.

"Tentu saja ini akan terjual!" ucap mereka membuatku agak kesal.

Kalau memang akan terjual, kenapa kalian harus sampai berkelahi hanya untuk jumlah buku yang dicetak begitu? Dan kenapa kalian harus meminta pendapatku?

Setelah 3 jam, waktu yang dihabiskan untuk _meeting_ —lebih tepat disebut perdebatan itu—aku ke luar ruangan _meeting_ sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berputar-putar. Benar saja, semua perdebatan itu berakhir dengan pengambilan jalan tengah karena diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Di sampingku Miyaji- _san_ masih menggerutu soal pendapatnya yang merasa lebih benar.

Aku mengabaikannya, sampai dia pergi sendiri ke tempat patri untuk mengambil segelas kopi di mesin kopi. Segera saja, aku duduk di mejaku dan menaruh hasil laporan yang tadi aku bawa, mataku melirik di atas mejaku yang sudah terletak amplop coklat. Tidak salah lagi, itu punya [f/n]. Mungkin beberapa saat lalu dia baru saja sampai kemari.

"Oh, Mayuzumi- _san_! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mibuchi- _san_ yang sepertinya baru saja kembali entah darimana, "Tadi [f/n]- _chan_ baru saja kemari lho~"

"Oh, terima kasih karena sudah mengambil naskahnya.." ucapku yang melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 12 siang, sudah waktunya istirahat.

Aku baru ingat, pagi ini aku tidak membuat bekal karena bangun kesiangan. Terlihat juga ruangan departemen _editorial_ sudah sepi karena karyawan yang pergi mencari makan siang.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku bergegas keluar untuk mencari tempat makan. Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat berbelanjaan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor.

Aku masuk ke dalam salah satu restaurant _pasta_ , betapa sialnya aku hari ini—dengan rapat perencanaan yang melelahkan—dan sekarang aku di hadapkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak ingin aku temui, Hayama Kotarou yang sedang menyender di kursi sambil melihat buku menu.

Seperti menyadari keberadaanku, dia menoleh menatapku.

"Kebetulan sekali, Mayuzumi- _san_ ~" ucapnya tersenyum padaku yang hanya sebatas kutatap datar, tak ingin ini semakin menjadi masalah yang merepotkan aku berbalik hendak keluar.

Namun, orang ini mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terhenti.

"Belakangan ini, kelakuan [f/n]- _chan_ terlihat aneh.."

Aku menoleh padanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berbicara sambil berdiri kurang sopan, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi di luar?"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku berakhir minum kopi bersamanya di sekitar jalan dekat lampu merah karena kami memilih minum di bangku restaurant bagian _Outdoor_ , nafsu makanku sudah hilang saat melihatnya tadi. Seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan kopi yang kami pesan dengan senyuman, meletakkan secangkir kopi itu dan berlalu pergi.

Aku mengambil sendok kecil, menaruh beberapa dua gula berbentuk kotak kecil lalu mengaduknya. Orang di hadapanku menyesap kopinya yang sudah duluan diberi gula dan susu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyaku yang ingin cepat mengakhiri semua ini.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali, jam makan siang masih lama, 'kan?"

Kau pikir aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu? Yang benar saja..

Dia meletakkan kembali kopinya di meja, "Yah, kau tahu? Sudah selama 3 minggu ini kau tidak datang menemui [f/n]- _chan_ , dia bertingkah seperti rusa baru lahir dan mengacaukan semua pekerjaannya. Itu aneh, 'bukan?"

"Itu karena dia tak becus mengerjakan pekerjaannya.."

"Tidak aneh memang, hanya saja itu menggangguku" ucapnya yang menatap nyalang padaku, "Aku tidak suka melihat dia bertingkah aneh karena dirimu, itu membuatku kesal. Kupikir selama tidak ada kau itu adalah kesempatanku, tapi yang selalu dia bicarakan selalu saja kau, Mayuzumi- _san_ "

"Aku kaget kau takut akan hal itu? Baginya aku adalah teman masa kecilnya, lantas apa yang salah?"

"Itu sangat salah, kau selalu saja mengganggu. Padahal kau juga menyukainya, kau lebih lama berada di dekatnya, tapi kau selalu menahan untuk mengatakan itu padanya. Itu sangat menggangguku, kalau memang kau tidak serius lebih baik kau jauhi saja dia!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sialan, perkataannya membuatku sangat kesal. Kami saling memandang dengan tatapan tajam, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku dan orang ini memperlihatkan sifat asli kami.

 **Menjauh** dia bilang? Kau pikir bisa semudah itu, huh?

Jika bisa aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku padanya, hanya saja aku tahu bagaimana yang akan terjadi. Itu akan menimbulkan jarak emosi antara aku dan [f/n].

Karena perasaan ini hanyalah cinta sepihak.

Aku tak ingin pertengkaran tidak berguna ini berlanjut, itu hanya akan membuang waktu istirahatku. Tanpa menghabiskan sisa kopiku yang masih utuh, aku bangkit dari kursi itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah darinya dan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sayangnya, orang ini masih tak mau mengalah dan menahan lenganku keras.

"Kau memang pengecut, Mayuzumi- _san_!"

Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya, kucengkram bajunya kasar—yang menimbulkan pekikkan pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitar—Memandang wajahnya yang menantangku, aku mendekati wajahnya seraya berkata—

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku, huh?" Aku melepaskan cengkramanku perlahan darinya, "Kita hanya akan mengganggu publik, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan.." ucapku padanya yang hanya terdiam.

Aku meninggalkannya, menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapku penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini, aku benar-benar kesal. Aku tidak tahu pastinya, aku merasa aura yang buruk menguar dari sekujur tubuhku. Sebab semua orang terlihat menghindari koneksi terhadapku, padahal menurutku apa yang aku lakukan itu terlihat normal.

Aku hanya memasang _typesetting_ dengan pandangan kosong, sehingga _typesetting_ nya miring.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya salah satu _editor_ wanita pada Mibuchi- _san_.

"Masalah seorang pria lajang itu terkadang memang sulit~" ucap Mibuchi- _san_ asal menyimpulkan.

Hey, aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan. Jangan seenaknya membicarakan oranglain di belakang, dasar penggosip.

Aku merasakan sesuatu hantaman keras di atas kepalaku, sebenarnya itu sangat terasa menyakitkan tapi aku mencoba tetap tenang. Aku menoleh kepada orang yang memukulku dengan setumpuk kertas yang digulungnya.

"Kerja yang benar, jangan buat _typesetting_ nya miring.." ucap Miyaji- _san_ dengan tatapan galaknya.

" _Sumimasen_.." ucapku yang tidak ingin semakin ribet dan membetulkan posisi _typesetting_ nya.

"Itu tidak bagus lho, Mayuzumi- _san_. Katanya kalau kau memasang _typesetting_ nya miring, itu artinya kau tidak memiliki keteguhan hati.." ucap Mibuchi- _san_ yang kepalanya juga kena pukulan kertas gulung Miyaji- _san_ , "Kau juga memasang _typesetting_ nya miring, Mibuchi- _kun_!" omel Miyaji- _san_.

"Eh, benarkah?! Dimana?!"

"Kalau tidak salah itu karya Mizuno- _sensei_ yang berjudul _Handsome_ _My Boy_ , halaman 32 di panel ketiga" Jelas Miyaji- _san_ yang membuat Mibuchi- _san_ membuka Manga yang dimaksud sesuai dengan arahan Miyaji- _san_.

"Eh. ternyata benar! Aku memasangnya miring, pria yang ada masalah percintaan memang selalu ceroboh ya~"

"Seharusnya bukan itu yang kau renungkan.."

" _Gomen_ , Miyaji- _san_. Aku dapat Email dari cewek yang mengajakku minum di luar.." Mibuchi terlihat membawa tas kerjanya dan berpamitan pergi.

"Cih, dasar _playboy_ "

Aku berusaha membetulkan _typesetting_ nya dengan benar kali ini mengabaikan rekan kerjaku yang mengobrolkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, sampai ada telpon berdering di meja kantor yang diangkat oleh Miyaji- _san_.

Telpon itu entah bagaimana diacungkan padaku oleh Miyaji- _san_ , "Dari Guren- _sensei_ , dia ingin bicara denganmu.." ucapnya yang langsung aku terima telpon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_?" Aku memulai telpon itu yang dilanjutkan dengan mendengar masalah Guren- _sensei_ pada Manganya, "Baiklah, bagimana kalau kita bertemu sekarang? Hn, kita akan bertemu di tempat biasanya jam 7.." setelah itu aku menutup telponnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi menemui Guren - _sensei_ , aku bisa meneruskan memasang _typesetting_ besok.

Aku berpamitan pada Miyaji- _san_ yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Aku berjalan sebentar menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, beberapa karyawan menyapaku yang hanya kubalas menunduk dan tersenyum.

Sesaat aku keluar dari kantor sudah terlihat mobil hitam yang terlihat mengkilap dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat anggun di dalamnya. Wanita itu adalah Guren- _sensei_ , salah satu Mangaka yang aku tangani. Dia salah satu Mangaka yang sudah cukup sukses, karena di samping pekerjaan Mangakanya dia adalah seorang _desainer_ Fashion.

Aku menghampirinya yang membuat dia menoleh padaku. Guren- _sensei_ tersenyum menawan, aku agak canggung dengannya karena dia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku. Dia mengisyaratkanku masuk mobil, aku mematuhinya. Aku duduk di sampingnya, kami hanya berbincang seadanya tentang masalah yang dia hadapi dalam Manganya.

Karena menggunakan mobil tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kami sampai di salah satu bar—tempat kami biasa mengadakan pertemuan—Guren- _sensei_ memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian kami berjalan bersama ke dalam bar.

Sesaat kami masuk banyak hiruk pikuk dari manusia yang bercengkramah setelah pulang kerja. Perhatianku teralihkan karena itu sampai aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang mengangkat pria yang sedang mabuk hampir terjatuh, refleks membuatku membantunya.

Melihat wajah perempuan itu membuatku terkejut, karena itu adalah [f/n].

"[f/n]?"

Dia mendongakkan wajahnya membuatku dapat melihatnya lebih jelas, dia terlihat salah tingkah. Aku melirik pada pria yang dia rangkul itu yang ternyata adalah Mibuchi- _san_ , seribu pertanyaan muncul dipikiranku.

Kenapa [f/n] bisa bersama pria ini minum di bar?

Jadi perempuan yang dimaksud Mibuchi- _san_ itu [f/n]?

Mibuchi- _san_ yang mabuk bergurau begitu melihatku, dia terlihat berdiri tegak tersenyum-senyum ke arahku lalu mengucapkan kata-kata aneh, "Ah~ Mayuzumi- _san_ ~ kau di sini, kau tahu tidak? [f/n]- _chan_ bilang padaku bahwa—mmmpph.." [f/n] langsung membekap mulut Mibuchi- _san_ , terlihat jelas bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Aku langsung menatapnya meminta penjelasan, "Ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

Sejujurnya melihat dia menghabiskan waktu dengan pria lain agak membuatku cemburu, terutama dengan pria yang mudah dekat dengan banyak gadis seperti Mibuchi- _san_ , meskipun mereka hanya teman semasa SMA.

"Bukan apa-apa! kami hanya mengobrol tentang masa lalu, benar juga, menghadapi orang mabuk agak merepotkan—bisa kau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan aku yang masih berdiri di sana untuk mendengar alasannya, sampai suara Guren- _sensei_ yang memanggilku membuatku teringat bahwa saat ini aku sedang dalam pekerjaan.

Guren- _sensei_ datang mendekat lalu merangkul lenganku mesra—sebenarnya itu sangat menggangguku tapi aku tak dapat melakukan apapun—aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk mencari tempat duduk perihal maksud pertemuan kami.

Aku melirik pada [f/n] yang masih berdiri di sana memandang Guren- _sensei_ takjub, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu.." ucapku yang teringat akan pekerjaan, meninggalkannya mengikuti Guren- _sensei_.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membantunya, hanya saja posisiku saat ini sedang dalam pekerjaan.

Aku duduk dengan Guren- _sensei_ yang duduk tepat di depanku yang tersenyum menyebalkan, alisku terangkat melihat tingkah Mangaka yang ada di depanku ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Guren- _sensei_.

"Apanya?"

"Apa tingkahku tadi sudah membuat pacarmu cemburu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku, dia hanya teman masa kecilku.."

"Heh? Sayang sekali, usahaku sia-sia~"

"Apa pertemuan kita agar kau bisa menggodaku? Lebih baik kita mulai saja untuk membahas pekerjaanmu.."

"Itu salah satunya, tapi apa benar dia hanya teman masa kecilmu? Kau terlihat menyukainya.."

"Memang begitu" jawabanku membuat Guren- _sensei_ terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut, dia hanya tersenyum canggung karena merasa aku tidak bercanda.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"Belum, lagipula ini hanya perasaan sepihak.."

Guren- _sensei_ terdiam memperhatikanku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, membuatku juga merasa terganggu.

"Bisa kita mulai diskusinya?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC :)**_

 _ **Mohon Reviews, vote, dan follow ye~ kalian juga boleh bertanya-tanya wkwk**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 7**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore hari di musim panas yang cerah dengan awan yang menggumpal di langit jingga, aku membuka hordeng di Studio Mangaku lalu membuka jendelanya. Oh, betapa indahnya perkotaan dengan hiruk pikuk manusia di bawah sana. Aku meminum teh yang aku buat.

Bersantai sedikit ditengah pekerjaan tak masalah, 'bukan?

"Aku baru menyadarinya ternyata langit terlihat agak bulat, itu menandakan bahwa bumi ini bulat.." ucapku asal bicara.

" _Sensei_ , berhenti berkhayal. Bukankah kau masih memiliki banyak halaman yang belum digambar?" selak Kaoru yang membawa segelas coklat panas.

Aku kembali pada tempatku menggambar. Mulai memegang pensil lalu menggambar tokoh _hero_ yang sangat aku sukai, beberapa saat aku menggambar entah bagaimana itu tidak terlihat seperti tokoh _hero_ yang biasa aku gambar malah terlihat mirip seperti Hiro-chan.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA ITU?!

Aku langsung mencoret-coret kertas _manuscript_ saking syoknya, setelah wajah dari gambar itu tak terlihat aku menghapusnya. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana pada kejadian ketika Hiro-chan menciumku, dilanjutkan dengan pertengkarannya dengan Kotarou, lalu wanita keren yang ada di bar.

Kenapa hatiku terasa campur aduk sekarang?

Itu hal yang biasa karena Hiro-chan memang populer di kalangan perempuan, meskipun aku masih penasaran oleh hubungannya dengan Kotarou.

Aku melirik pada Kotarou yang sedang menggambar _background_ pada _manuscript_ di mejanya dengan serius, aku menutup mataku untuk berpikir. Mungkin saat itu aku yang salah lihat, seperti yang dikatakan Reo- _nee_.

Aku menggeleng keras tak bisa memahaminya. Isi pikiranku sudah terpenuhi oleh banyak argumen yang aku tebak sendiri. Bagaimana pun, saat itu benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah ciuman. Itulah yang aku pikirkan di dalam otak _Fujoshi_ ku.

Jadi, mungkinkah Hiro-chan sangat marah saat aku membahas tentang Miyazaki-san itu karena Kotarou?

Tapi masalahnya! Mereka berdua itu.. err.. laki-laki.. Apa itu tak apa? meskipun di jaman sekarang itu banyak pernikahan sesama jenis, tapi tetap saja..

Memikirkannya membuatku ingin menggambarnya. Aku mengambil kertas di tumpukan _manuscript_ yang masih baru, lalu membuat sebuah goresan sketsa kedua laki-laki teman baikku itu. entah bagaimana mempertegas gambar itu membuat wajahku memanas, beberapa goresannya membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Siluet pada sketsanya sudah terlihat jelas, dimana di gambar itu terlihat Hiro-chan yang menyudutkan Kotarou di pojok tembok yang wajahnya sudah memerah tapi menolak malu.

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~~!_ Godaan macam apa ini?! Asdfghjkl.. ugh!

" _Sensei_?"

Kita sebut apa ini?

" _Sensei_..?"

MayuHaya? HayaMayu? Atau..

" _Sensei..!_ " seketika jantungku hampir copot mendengar panggilan Yuki-chan.

"Ya?!" jawabku spontan lalu menatap kertas yang berisi gambar _MayuHaya_ yang langsung aku remuk-remuk di kepalan tanganku dengan panik, Yuki-chan hanya menatapku sabar.

Dia tidak melihatnya, 'kan?

"Apa ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Yuki-chan yang membuatku melempar buntelan kertas yang berisi konten _boyslove_ itu ke tempat sampah, aku yang masih panik mencari kertas _manuscript_ ku, memilah halamannya yang ternyata masih kosong hanya terdapat balon dialog yang belum di tulis kata-kata.

" _Gomen_ , sepertinya mulai besok baru ada pekerjaan untukmu. Kau sudah boleh pulang, kok.."

Semua _asistant_ ku hanya terdiam karena tidak biasanya aku menundakan pekerjaanku, "Baiklah.." ucap Yuki-chan.

Pekerjaanku yang belum selesai membuat para _asistant_ pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Setelah itu aku hanya duduk gusar di kursi tempatku menggambar Manga, aku sudah berulang kali mengubah posisi dudukku seperti cacing kepanasan. Sampai sebuah gambar yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku membuatku berteriak, "Woaah!"

"Hm? Jangan _woaah_ begitu.." ternyata gambar itu adalah salah satu _manuscript_ yang baru saja Kotarou kerjakan, kini dia sedang berdiri di sampingku memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya.

"Kotarou, kau membuatku kaget saja.."

"Itu karena kau banyak melamun, [f/n]- _chan_. aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tadi.."

"Eh, benarkah?" aku hanya tertawa bodoh setelahnya.

"Apa _background_ nya sudah cukup bagus?" tanya Kotarou yang membuatku mengambil _manuscript_ itu untuk menatapnya lebih dekat, tidak lupa memakai kacamata _minus_ ku terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, ini sudah bagus kok!" ucapku penuh semangat padanya, Kotarou terlihat sedang tersenyum lembut padaku—aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada gambar _background_ yang dia buat—aku tidak bisa menatap matanya!

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku kerjakan?"

"Umm, bisa kau buat latar waktunya jadi siang hari?"

"Dasar, kau ini selalu saja _plinplan_ saat bekerja.."

"Ng—nggak kok, aku tidak begitu pada oranglain.. hanya saja kalau dengan Kotarou aku.. yah.. itu.." Aku tak mampu menatapnya lalu kuputuskan untuk menghampiri jendela yang terbuka, melihat keluar jendela.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja, 'kan? Kau kan temanku.."

"Ahahaha, benar juga.." aku mendengar tawanya sejenak, dia kelihatannya ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi untuk membantuku. Tapi, jujur saja. Saat ini aku tak sanggup untuk itu.

"Aku tidak memerlukan _background_ nya hari ini, kok. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok.." ucapku yang masih memandang keluar jendela, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ada apa denganmu, [f/n]- _chan_?" ternyata dia menyadarinya!

Apa aku ini memang tidak bisa berbohong?

Aku melihat ke atas dimana langit sudah terlihat berwarna keunguan, "A—apanya?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh lagi, apa Mayuzumi- _san_ mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentangku?"

Sesuatu yang aneh? Apa maksudnya?

"Umm.. itu.." aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa..

"Lupakan saja, aku akan pulang sekarang..."

"Oh, ya... um.. hati-hati ya..."

Setelah itu yang aku lihat hanya punggung Kotarou yang menghilang di balik pintu, aku kembali terduduk di kursi dengan kepala yang menyender di meja. Aku menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal bodoh yang kupikirkan, kalau itu terjadi pasti dia akan marah padaku.

Apa mungkin mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku. Mereka itu memang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan.

Kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa ada alasan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mengatakannya?

Aku mulai mengacak rambutku sendiri.

Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku sekarang ini harus berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku, menyelesaikan naskah ini secepatnya sebelum _deadline_. Aku memegang pensil untuk menggambar sampai dering telpon yang keras menggangguku, membuatku meraihnya yang berada di dalam kantong switerku. Melihat nama Hiro-chan di layarnya, langsung saja aku memencet tombol terima di layarnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , ini dengan [f/n]. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

" _ **Bagaimana keadaanmu?**_ "

"Eh?! Ke—keadaan?! Ya, aku baik kok. Tentu saja!"

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengobrol dengannya, lagian untuk apa aku merasa gugup hanya dengan telponnya? Sudah begitu aku berbohong, padahal aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

" _ **Oh syukurlah, pokoknya teruslah bekerja jika kau tidak ingin telat menyerahkan naskah saat deadline seperti biasanya..**_ "

"Ugh.. aku tahu, sekarang aku sedang mengerjakannya!"

" _ **Kau terlalu yakin..**_ "

"Apaan sih? Kan sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

" _ **Jangan terlalu yakin! Produktifitasmu itu suka naik-turun, aku tahu belakangan ini kau suka mengacaukan pekerjaanmu..**_ " Aku hanya merengut mendengar ceramahannya yang menyebalkan, " _ **Pada awalnya memang bagus, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan kau akan terjatuh.. Jika itu terjadi jangan bertingkah sombong untuk mengeluh padaku..**_ " Kalau dipikir-pikir ceramahannya ada benarnya juga, itu membuatku sedikit sudah merasa terjatuh sebelum benar-benar terjatuh (-_-")

"Oh, aku mengerti.." entah bagaimana seperti ada aura suram yang mengerubungiku.

" _ **Semangat ya**_ **..** "

Mendengar kata-katanya ketika mengucapkan itu membuatku sedikit senang, dia selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatku sakit hati jika membicarakan soal pekerjaannya, hanya saja setelah itu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membangunku untuk bekerja lebih baik lagi.

"Oh! Serahkan saja padaku!" membuatku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh semangat.

Tunggu dulu, aku berbicara seperti biasa dengannya. Padahal suasana diantara kita sedang buruk saat ini. Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa aku merindukannya, eh, kenapa begitu? Yah, soalnya aku sudah terbiasa dengannya selama ini. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku terus menggenggam Handphoneku dalam diam menunggunya berbicara lebih dulu, namun suaranya tidak kunjung terdengar.

"Hiro-chan? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan _name_ yang aku buat?"

" _ **Gomen, bukan itu. Sebenarnya, Hayama menelponku tadi. Dia bilang kau bertingkah aneh, itu membuatku khawatir**_ "

Kotarou menelponnya?

Pertanyaan Hiro-chan membuatku terpaku, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa? apa yang mereka bicarakan di telpon tentang tingkahku?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya bertingkah aneh seperti biasanya, yah kau tahu bukan? Ahahaha~"

" _ **Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentangku?**_ "

Pertanyaannya bagai petir yang menyambarku, membuatku teringat akan pertanyaan Kotarou sebelumnya.

 _Kau bertingkah aneh lagi, apa Mayuzumi-san mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentangku?_

Bukankah kalian yang bertingkah aneh?

"Ti—tidak, apanya? Dia tidak berkata apa-apa kok, kami bekerja seperti biasanya"

" _ **Benarkah?**_ "

" _Gomen_ , aku ingin mandi dulu—"

" _ **[f/n]**_ **—** "

"Kututup telponnya ya!" ucapku yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat menatap Handphone yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Segalanya yang terjadi diantara mereka, ternyata begitu membuatku kepikiran. Aku pergi keluar dari studio. Menuju ruang tamu, menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa. Menutup wajahku dengan bantal lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kehabisan nafas membuatku melepaskan bantal itu, mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi tengkurap.

 _Semua kejadian ini membuatku kesal.._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hah.. Menggambar Manga sambil menjalani kuliah itu sangat melelahkan~" keluhku berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman kampus dengan Hiro-chan di sampingku, dia melirikku dengan wajah datarnya._

" _Lalu kenapa tidak berhenti kuliah saja?" tanya Hiro-chan._

" _Aku tidak bisa, aku membutuhkan lisensi keahlian untuk jaga-jaga jika aku gagal dengan Manga.."_

" _Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal itu, lagipula gambarmu bagus, aku yakin kau akan berhasil.."_

" _Hiro-chan~"_

" _Jangan menatapku dengan wajah bodohmu itu" ucapnya seraya menepuk kepalaku dengan Light Novel yang di pegangnya, namun mataku beralih dengan gadis cantik yang berjalan di belakang Hiro-chan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain._

 _Gadis itu adalah Haruko-senpai, setahuku dia dan Hiro-chan menjalin hubungan._

 _Lalu kenapa?_

" _Hiro-chan, itu Haruko-senpai! Dia selingkuh lho~ cepat, kau tidak akan membiarkannya, 'kan?!" ucapku yang ingin menghampiri Haruko-senpai, hanya saja aku merasa Hiro-chan menahanku dengan menarik tas ranselku._

" _Biarkan saja, lagipula kami sudah putus.."_

" _Eh? Kenapa?! Apa dia menyakitimu?"_

" _Tidak, justru kalau berlanjut aku yang akan menyakitinya. Karena itu, aku setuju saat dia minta putus"_

" _Kenapa? Padahal Haruko-senpai gadis yang baik"_

" _Aku juga berpikir begitu, hanya saja terkadang segala hal pasti ada saja yang tidak sesuai keinginanmu.."_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku. Ini aneh, perasaan aku tidak tidur di sini kemarin. Aku melihat di dahiku terpasang kain yang agak basah yang kuambil lalu berusaha duduk. Entah bagaimana, aku juga merasa sudah tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

 _ **Kriieeet~**_

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Aku melihat pintu kamarku yang terbuka, menampakkan siluet seseorang yang memasuki kamarku. Tercium juga bau sedap yang menguar dari nampan yang dibawanya. Wajahnya menatapku datar, menghampiriku dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan itu di atas lemari laciku.

"Hiro- _chan_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau pingsan karena demam tinggi" ucapnya yang duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Sudah 2 hari kau tertidur.."

"BENARKAH?!" mendengar kata dua hari itu mengingatkanku akan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai, Hiro-chan menyentil dahiku.

"Tidak usah _lebay_ begitu" ucapnya yang kemudian berdiri dari kasur, "Aku tak bisa lama, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Jangan lupa makan buburnya dan minum obat, kadang kau suka mengabaikan kesehatanmu,'kan?"

Aku hanya melakukan gerakan hormat gerak padanya sambil bilang, "Siap Kapten!" setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut padaku yang membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, aku tidak bisa menatapnya!

Hiro-chan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini, aku kembali tiduran di kasur karena masih merasa mengantuk. Aku memakai selimutku sampai sebatas hidungku. Bayang-bayang Hiro-chan yang tersenyum kembali terngiang di kepalaku dengan bunga-bunga dan efek angin-angin yang membuat rambutnya berterbangan, aku tersenyum membayangkannya.

Eh?

...

...

...

...

BAYANGAN MACAM APA ITU?!

Aku terduduk di kasur mencoba menyadarkan diri dengan mengacak rambutku.

Tidak mungkin,'kan? Saat Hiro-chan tersenyum entah bagaimana aku merasa malu dan hatiku berdebar-debar?! Tunggu, ini benar-benar aneh! Maksudku aku tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya, nah itu dia! Aku hanya terbawa suasana saja, ya pasti begitu..

Terbayang lagi wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut, aku tersenyum kembali membayangkannya. Aku terbangun dan berdiri di atas kasurku sambil mengacak rambutku lagi.

Tidak-tidak-tidak..

Tidak mungkin aku mengidap sindrom seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada Hiro-chan!

Aku melihat semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul dengan asap di atasnya, untuk menjernihkan kepala aku makan saja dulu. Aku mengambil semangkok bubur itu lalu terduduk di pinggir kasurku, aku melihat bubur itu lalu teringat Hiro-chan lagi.

HAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAK NGEFEK SAMA SEKALI!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan melupakan bubur itu, aku bisa memakannya nanti. Sekarang kita lihat dulu isi dapurku tepatnya pada kulkasku, ini dia apa yang aku punya. Benar juga, bagi orang dewasa untuk menjernihkan kepala adalah dengan meminum sekaleng bir.

Ketika aku membuka kulkas, semua bir itu hilang. Pasti Hiro-chan membawanya karena tahu aku pasti akan meminumnya meski dalam kondisi sedang sakit. Aku beralih pada sosis siap makan yang ada di kulkas, mengambilnya sebungkus besar itu.

Aku meletakkannya di atas meja tamu lalu mengaktifkan TV, aku memegang sosis itu dan membuka segel pembungkus yang ada di tengah. Kau tahu? Sekarang ini banyak makanan yang serba instan termasuk sosis, bagiku sosis ini terasa palsu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan _hairdryer_ setelah mandi, badanku yang awalnya lengket terasa enakan setelah mandi. Setelah ini aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku sebelum _deadline_ , saat sudah benar-benar kering aku menyisir rambutku yang tergerai dan memakai cepitan pada poniku yang mengganggu.

Aku memasuki studioku. Menyiapkan peralatan seperti kertas-kertas dan pensil. Aku duduk di kursi dengan tanganku yang memegang pensil dan mulai menekannya di kanvas.

 _ **TINGTONG TINGTONG!**_ _ **TINGTONG!**_

Siapa sih sore-sore begini datang? Mengganggu saja!

Aku keluar dari studio, berjalan sebentar di lorong rumahku yang mengarah ke pintu depan. Aku menekan ke bawah kenop pintu yang mulai terbuka. Menatap ke bawah melihat siluet kaki seorang gadis yang aku kenal. Pandanganku beralih ke atas, itu Miyazaki-san.

" _Kon'nichi wa, sensei.._ "

"Miyazaki- _san_? Apa kau datang untuk pekerjaan? _Gomen,_ aku belum menyelesaikan naskahku.. ehehe.." ucapku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, "Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu?" tawarku padanya, dia hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Aku mengajaknya ke ruang tamu, lalu menyuruhnya duduk sementara aku membuat segelas sirup jeruk, jarang-jarang ada asistant yang mengunjungiku di luar jam kerja—walau itu juga membuatku senang sih~

Oh atau.. dia mau curhat padaku?! Bagaimana cara menangani hal seperti ini?!

Aku panik sendiri dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, sampai membuat sirup yang aku tuang kebanyakan hampir mencapai segelasnya. Akhirnya aku membuatnya ulang, sisa sirup yang masih ada di gelas itu aku taruh di kulkas.

Aku membawa sirup itu ke meja tamu, "Jarang sekali ada asistant yang mengunjungiku di luar jam kerja, tapi aku senang!" ucapku sambil menyiapkan beberapa cemilan, "Oh! Atau Miyazaki- _san_ menjengukku? Aku memang demam tinggi, tapi karena bekerja denganku sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sampai melakukannya.. Aku juga sudah sembuh kok!" Aku terus mengoceh banyak hal, tapi Miyazaki-san hanya diam saja membuatku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Mmh, Miyazaki- _san_ —"

" _Sensei_ , apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Eh?! Ke—kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Apa orang itu Mayuzumi- _san_?"

"Ki—kita hanya teman masa kecil, a—apa kau cemburu padaku? Tentang itu kau tidak perlu.."

"Bohong.." aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya, pandangannya padaku, matanya terasa sangat kosong ketika menatapku.

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Kau bohong.." Miyazaki-san mengepalkan tangannya, "Semua orang bisanya hanya berbohong.." tubuh Miyazaki-san bergetar seperti menahan amarah.

"Mi—miyazaki- _san_?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kenapa harus kau? Apa karena kau teman masa kecilnya? Bukankah ini tidak adil? Kenapa harus _sensei_ yang menjadi pengganggu?"

"Pengganggu? Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku berbuat salah?"

Miyazaki-san menunduk dengan mencengkram erat roknya sampai kusut, "Aku.. aku juga mencintainya, hanya mencintainya.."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, Miyazaki- _san_ "

"KAU BERBOHONG!" Miyazaki-san membanting gelas dan cemilan yang ada di atas meja dan menatapku nyalang, dia terlihat sangat marah. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya? Aku hanya menatapnya dengan khawatir, aku ingin mendekatinya tapi dia menatapku marah membuatku tak berani melakukan apapun.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, _sensei_? Kurang ajar.." aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, "Kau pikir aku gila,'bukan?" bibirku bergetar dengan kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padanya, Miyazaki-san kemudian terjatuh dan menangis di lantai.

"Aku kasihan pada Mayuzumi- _san_.. hiks.. Dia begitu menyukaimu meski kau tidak pernah membalasnya.. hiks.. Aku tahu perasaannya.. karena aku sendiri pernah merasakannya.. Kami berdua itu sama.. hiks.. huhu.. huaha.. ahahahaha~"

Aku kasihan padanya, tapi saat ini Miyazaki-san berbeda. Dia terlihat menakutkan, aku juga berpikir dia sudah mulai gila.

"Hiro- _chan_ bukan orang sepertimu.." ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Hiro-chan adalah orang yang selalu tegar ketika dia tertolak, jangan samakan dia dengan orang-orang sepertimu. Hanya aku yang tahu seperti apa dia. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku marah dengan salah satu asistant yang aku pekerjakan sendiri.

"KITA SAMA!" teriaknya dengan melempar majalah yang ada di bawah meja tamu padaku, salah satu majalah mengenai wajahku membuat luka gores dan menimbulkan rasa perih.

"Kenapa aku harus sakit hati menunggu orang yang menyakitiku?!" Miyazaki-san mendekatiku dan mencengkram erat kedua pundakku, pandangan matanya yang kosong menatapku tajam, "Hey?! Kenapa?! Katakan padaku?! Ayo!" ucapnya penuh emosi, dorongan darinya membuatku terjatuh.

Aku berada di bawahnya tak dapat melakukan apapun, dia mencengkram leherku kuat membuatku tak bisa bernafas. Aku mencoba melawannya. Tanganku juga mencengkram tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Tapi percuma saja, nafasku sudah hampir habis dan leherku juga terasa sakit—aku sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

 _ **BIP**_ **..**

Itu suara kode password pintu rumahku.. siapa? Mataku sudah mulai berkunang-kunang..

"[f/n]- _chan_! aku datang menjengukmu, ada apa ini? Kau berisik sekali—"

Itu Kotarou kedengarannya dia terkejut, tak butuh waktu lama Kotarou langsung berteriak, "Hey, kau! apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" ucapan Kotarou seperti menyadarkan Miyazaki-san yang langsung melepaskan cekikannya dari leherku. Kotarou berlari ke arahku yang terbatuk-batuk mengelus punggungku dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"[f/n]- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Uhuk! Uhuk-uhuk.._ " Aku memegang leherku yang masih terasa sakit.

"A—aku tidak bermaksud.." Miyazaki-san mencoba menjelaskan dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kotarou menatapnya bengis, "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi.." ucap Kotarou membuat Miyazaki-san ketakutan sampai hampir mengeluarkan air mata, Kotarou kelihatan ingin menyeret Miyazaki-san ke kantor polisi. Aku menahan lengan Kotarou untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Jangan, biarkan saja dia.." ucapku yang membuat Kotarou tidak menerimanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia akan membunuhmu tadi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" Aku meremas lengan Kotarou dengan tangan bergetar, jangan salah kira aku merasa takut juga saat ini. Kotarou sudah mulai melunak, Kotarou menatap Miyazaki-san yang masih bergetar ketakutan di tempatnya. "Kau pergi sana dari sini, asal kau berjanji jangan dekati [f/n]- _chan_ lagi. Maka kasus ini tak akan aku laporkan pada polisi. Kau ini perempuan menjijikan, jangan pernah kau menampakkan diri lagi di sini.." Mendengar ucapan Kotarou yang kejam itu membuat Miyazaki-san berlari keluar dari apartemenku.

"Ucapanmu padanya terlalu kejam" ucapku yang merasa itu memang terlalu kejam.

"Itu setimpal dengan perbuatannya, selain itu apa tak masalah kau tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?" tanya Kotarou yang membantuku duduk di sofa.

"Tidak akan, aku yakin dia tidak akan kembali lagi"

"Seandainya aku tidak datang kau pasti sudah mati tercekik.. dimana kau menyimpan kotak P3K?" tanya Kotarou.

"Itu ada di lemari obat di kamar mandi.." ucapku yang membuatnya mencari kotak P3K, sepertinya karena terjatuh membuat goresan di sekitar siku tanganku yang terkena pojokkan meja, pendarahan mulai terjadi di luka itu. Aku bersyukur, bukan tangan kananku yang terluka. Aku masih bisa mengerjakan naskahku.

Kemudian pikiranku berkecamuk ke arah lain. Aku memang lega saat Kotarou datang, aku tahu pasti aku akan mati saat itu juga. Aku merasa kasihan pada Miyazaki-san. Awalnya dia gadis yang baik tapi karena aku—

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kotarou yang sudah membawa kotak P3K, dia duduk di sampingku dengan antibiotik dan kapas yang dikeluarkannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, betapa menyedihkannya hal ini. Padahal awalnya kami berteman—" Aku menunjukkan luka gores pada sikuku pada Kotarou yang menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi antibiotik. Sebenarnya terasa perih, tapi kau tetap menahannya.

"Seorang teman tidak akan melukaimu meski ada kesalahan kecil yang terjadi, jadi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya karena dia tak pantas kau sebut teman.." untuk pertama kalinya aku terpukau dengan kata-kata Kotarou, biasanya dia hanya melawak atau iseng jadi aku tidak terlalu menganggapnya serius.

"Kau bisa bijak juga, Kotarou.." komentarku akhirnya terlontar.

"Memang selama ini kau anggap aku apa? (-_-")"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih ya, kau sudah menyelamatkanku"

Seperti biasa pria ini hanya tersenyum lima jari, "Sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku besok~"

"Heeeee? Curang! Kau juga bukan temanku, hmmp!"

"Aku bercanda kok, jangan ngambek dong!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal lho~"

"Baiklah, _sensei_ ~ tapi setelah itu kau harus menemaniku nonton"

"Oke!"

Kupikir aku juga menyukai kebaikan Kotarou, dia selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika aku terpuruk. Jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mentraktir dia kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hayooo~ jadi bingung kan mau milih Mayuzumi atau Kotarou? ahahaha :'v**_

 _ **Jangan lupa vote, fav, and follow kyuu! Please, jangan jadi silent reader.. kyuu juga butuh dukungan dan masukan gaes~ (;_;) Huhu~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 8**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan absurd readers**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Saya hanya pinjam Chara untuk dipasangkan dengan readers sekalian njay :v**_

 _ **Rating : T mungkin, tergantung suasana hati Kyuu.**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Mungkin fict ini akan sering berganti sudut pandang setiap chapternya :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati! ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini aku bebas. Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya mendapatkan hari libur juga. Aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Kotarou hari ini. Aku melihat keluar jendela, matahari berada di puncak langit. Betapa teriknya musim panas tahun ini.

Jadi malas :v

Tapi aku yang berjanji, jadi tidak mungkin membatalkannya.

Aku kembali pada meja rias untuk merias wajahku untuk keluar rumah, aku memakai kemeja putih dengan motif garis kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, di bagian bawahnya aku memakai rok berwarna hitam sebatas lutut.

 _ **BIIP~**_

Aku mendengar pintu apartemenku yang terbuka, tadinya aku kira itu adalah Kotarou. Ternyata aku salah itu Hiro-chan yang membawa bungkusan. Sepertinya dia habis berbelanja. Sekarang aku mulai yakin, dia terlihat seperti Ibuku saja.

Matanya melirik padaku, Hiro-chan terlihat heran dengan penampilanku yang terkesan rapih.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya yang berjalan melewatiku menuju dapur, "Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku menikmati hari liburku di rumah.."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang. Lagipula, kau tidak perlu berbelanja dan memasak untukku setiap waktu" ucapku padanya yang hanya terdiam.

Apa dia marah?

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu.." ucapnya yang memasukan belanjaannya ke dalam kulkasku. "Kau akan pergi sampai jam berapa?"

"Aku hanya pergi nonton dan mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm.. sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke festival kembang api malam ini.." ucapnya yang selesai memasukkan semua belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas dan menutupnya.

Aku yang mendengar _festival kembang api_ langsung beraksi. Maksudku kenapa dia tak mengatakannya sejak kemarin?! Tentu saja aku mau, acara mentraktir Kotarou dan nonton tak akan lama. Lagipula, pergi ke festival bersama Hiro-chan sudah seperti rutinitas tahunan.

"Aku mau ikut!" ucapku yang menghadang tepat di depan Hiro-chan.

"Bukannya kau ingin pergi?"

"Ya, tapi kurasa nonton bioskop bersama Kotarou tak akan lama.." jelasku padanya yang menampakan ekspresi yang menakutkan seperti saat dia menagih naskahku saat _deadline_. Wajahku memucat melihatnya.

Tunggu, apa yang membuatnya terlihat sangat marah sampai seperti itu?

"Kau pergi dengannya? Batalkan saja.."

"Heh? Mana mungkin aku sudah janji dengannya! Memangnya apa itu masalah bagi Hiro- _chan_?"

Hiro-chan memang teman masa kecilku tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan, lagipula Kotarou juga temanku. Mana mungkin aku menolak ajakan temanku. Meskipun, hubungan mereka tidak dekat. Apa tak bisa dia bersikap dengan lembut? Bukankah Kotarou juga rekan kerjanya?

"Aku tak menyukainya, itu masalahnya"

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, Hiro-chan selalu saja bersikap kekanakan! Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi dengannya.."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam. Menyukainya? Tentu saja, kita kan berteman. Aku menyukai semua teman-temanku. Apa itu hal yang salah? Bukannya kau juga pergi bersama wanita lain?

"Terus apa bedanya dengan Hiro- _chan_? kau juga sama saja, 'kan?"

"Hey, aku yang sedang bertanya di sini.."

"Aku juga!"

Aku tidak mau kalah dengannya. Jujur saja, kejadian dibar saat itu masih menggangguku. Hiro-chan tak pernah mengatakan apapun ketika dia dekat dengan seorang wanita. Aku juga tak pernah melarangnya bermain dengan siapapun, lalu apa salahku jika aku ingin pergi main dengan Kotarou.

"Lupakan saja.." ucapnya yang langsung pergi seperti biasanya, aku tak pernah mengerti tentang dirinya. Dia selalu akan langsung pergi begitu semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kami selalu bertengkar?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menemani Kotarou nonton bioskop, akhirnya kami datang ke restaurant _seafood_ dekat laut. Suasananya gemerbak oleh angin dari berbagai arah. Dari balkon di samping terlihat pemandangan laut yang indah. Entah bagaimana Kotarou mengajakku kemari.

Aku makan dengan cepat dan banyak karena sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Hiro-chan yang sangat tidak aku mengerti, Kotarou yang berada di depanku hanya tersenyum memperhatikanku. Aku menjadi merasa tak enak karena aku yang menawarkan traktiran tapi aku sendiri yang makan lebih banyak. Aku meletakkan kaki kepiting yang sedang aku korek dagingnya dengan garpu kecil.

" _Gomen_ Kotarou, padahal aku yang akan mentraktirmu tapi aku—"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku lebih suka melihatmu makan.." ucapnya yang membuatku agak malu, "Ada apa? apa kau sedang kesal, [f/n]- _chan_?"

"Aku hanya sedikit bertengkar dengan Hiro- _chan_.."

"Ahahahaha~ kau sering sekali bertengkar dengannya.."

Aku mengpoutkan bibirku, "Habisnya dia tidak suka aku bersamamu.." sejenak aku melihat wajah Kotarou yang menegang lalu dia tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Hubunganku dengannya memang sudah kaku sejak awal.." ucapnya yang kembali menikmati makanannya.

Suasananya yang menegang membuatku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Oh iya, bukankah film tadi sangat lucu? Aku suka saat bagian si pria melakukan senam aneh" jelasku yang tertawa mereview film yang beberapa saat lalu kami tonton.

Kotarou juga tertawa mengingatnya, "Iya lucu, dari dulu kau memang suka film lawak"

Seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam pelayan datang ke arah kami membawa sebotol anggur yang terlihat mahal dan dua gelas yang langsung di taruh di atas meja, aku yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung karena aku tidak memesannya.

"Ini traktiranku.." ucap Kotarou seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Kenapa? Itu kan mahal.." ucapku dengan Kotarou yang menuangkan anggur itu ke gelas,

"Aku suka minum ini"

"Aku baru tahu~"

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku, apa kau ingin tahu lebih?" tanyanya yang hanya aku tanggap dengan pertanyaan yang diselingi candaan, "Aku suka _Kappamaki_ , aku suka sejarah, aku buruk dalam menangani waktu dan sering kali tertinggal, Aku mulai bermain basket ketika seseorang dari mini basket mengajakku, aku tak suka gadis munafik dan—" dia menggantungkan kata-katanya menatapku yang aku balas dengan menatapnya, "—Aku menyukaimu.."

"Ya?" tanyaku meyakinkan, karena sepertinya aku salah dengar.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Aku mematung seketika, aku mencoba kembali bertanya karena mungkin aku sedang mabuk laut sehingga pendengaranku agak _error_.

"Umm.. maksudmu sebagai teman?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bukan, sebagai lawan jenis.." ucapnya yang tersenyum dan menatapku _intens_.

Sekarang aku tidak mematung melainkan membeku karena saking _syok_ nya. Rasanya saat ini aku ingin menabok diriku sendiri. Udara pegunungan bersalju seketika menjadi background dari pembekuan yang terjadi. Aku sampai tak sanggup untuk menyuap makananku yang garpunya sudah tertusuk daging kepiting.

Kotarou yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari depanku seperti merasa canggung. Tidak, suasananya memang canggung. Aku merasakan _feromon_ lelaki jatuh cinta pada Kotarou, hanya saja bagaimana bisa itu adalah aku.

"Aku khawatir hal ini akan menjadi canggung bagimu, terutama saat kita akan bekerja, tapi sesungguhnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA.." lanjutnya yang mendengus memainkan makanannya dengan garpu, "Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.."

Perkataannya membuatku tersadar akan yang terjadi pada kami selama ini, wajahku langsung terasa memanas karena efek malu yang menyebar. Aku menunduk memperhatikan cangkang kepiting yang dagingnya sudah aku makan dengan tersenyum canggung.

 _KENAPA PERKEMBANGANNYA JADI SEPERTI SHOJOU MANGA?!_ Ucapku dalam hati, ngenes.

Oke, aku benar-benar _frustasi_ harus melakukan apa!

Masalahnya yang mengatakannya adalah Kotarou, aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" mata Kotarou tergerak seperti mencari sebuah jawaban sampai kembali menatapku.

"Karena kau cantik"

"Eh?"

"Selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu.." Aku terus mendengar kelanjutan ucapannya, "Saat kelas 2 SMA, di hari pertama masuk kau duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum menyambutku. Hal pertama yang kusadari kau itu cantik, struktur wajah yang sempurna. Benar-benar tipeku. Aku kemudian tahu kau orang yang begitu polos, kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak suka gadis munafik? Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa beralih ke lain selain dirimu" jelasnya yang membuatku terperangah antara merasa malu dan bingung, aku menutup mataku dan menghela nafas pasrah.

Hal ini sama sekali tak bisa kupercayai. Kotarou terlihat kecewa akan reaksiku.

"Kau seperti tidak dapat mempercayainya.."

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan aku _Fujoshi_.."

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa menyukaiku"

"Soalnya kau menarik.." mendengarnya membuatku _refleks_ menatapnya, "Maksudku seiring waktu perasaanku terus bertambah terhadapmu, bahkan aku tak peduli siapa dirimu. Aku hanya menyukaimu" perkataannya membuatku terperangah, baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang menerimaku apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengantarmu setelah mengatakannya membuatku merasa canggung.." ucap Kotarou wajahnya agak merona dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, aku hanya tersenyum tanpa menatapnya sampai tak sadar dia sudah mengantarku sampai gedung apartement.

"Sudah sampai, hari ini sampai di sini dulu, _jaa nee_.."

"Ummh, Ja— _jaa nee_ ~" ucapku gugup.

"Ah, soal yang tadi kau bisa berikan jawabannya kapan saja" ucapnya tanpa rasa ragu membuatku merona malu dan meremas tali tasku, kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja.

Begitu masuk ke dalam aprtement aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur sama sekali tak ingin memikirkan apapun, meski begitu terbayang secara terus-menerus dalam benakku ketika Kotarou mengatakan perasaannya.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal lalu menggerakkan kakiku membanting kasur. Aku terhenti sejenak untuk terdiam. Aku memang menyukai Kotarou, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk memandangnya sebagai pria.

Aku menutup mataku dan tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, terduduk dengan mengucek mataku yang berair. Aku melihat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Aku keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu entah apa itu. Aku berjalan santai kembali ke dalam kamar sambil membawa sebungkus keripik kentang.

Aku melihat sesuatu bercahaya dari dalam tas yang aku pakai saat aku pergi tadi, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan melihat _notifukasi_ dari ponselku yang menunjukkan aplikasi berwarna hijau yaitu LINE. Aku melihat pesan dari Hiro-chan yang membuat notifku jebol.

 _ **Kau sudah pulang?**_

 _ **Aku menunggumu di dekat kuil..**_

 _ **Kau dimana? Festivalnya sudah mulai bodoh!**_

 _ **Aku sudah menunggumu selama 1 jam..**_

 _ **Karena kau bodoh aku akan sabar..**_

 _ **Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa?! Aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 jam lebih!**_

 _ **Aku akan berjalan-jalan ke dalam kalau kau datang katakan saja..**_

 _ **Kembang apinya sudah dinyalakan tapi setidaknya festivalnya belum berakhir..**_

 _ **Kau sudah menantikan festival ini, jadi aku akan menunggumu..**_

Mataku membulat melihat pesan dari Hiro-chan, aku pikir dia marah.

 _Lupakan saja.._

Aku kembali teringat ketika dia mengatakannya. Ketika dia marah maka dia akan terdiam dengan sendirinya, tidak mau menatapku, atau bicara padaku. Tapi kenapa dia menungguku? Harusnya dia pulang saja. Harusnya dia ajak orang lain saja.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang aku langsung berlari keluar apartement menuju tempat festival di adakan, aku berlari mengitari jalanan yang mulai sepi karena hari yang sudah malam. Aku tak peduli tentang itu, aku hanya ingin bertemu Hiro-chan.

Aku ingin berbaikan lagi dengannya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya sesering mungkin seperti dulu. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, meskipun dia akan memarahiku atau mengolokku dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Walaupun dia sudah memiliki gadis lain yang ada di bar itu, kenapa dia juga menciumku? Aku kembali teringat beberapa saat lalu.

Apa dia bertengkar dengannya? Jadi menganggapku sebagai pengganti. Apa dia berpikir aku perempuan seperti itu? Jika memang begitu aku akan membencinya.

 _Kau ini sama sekali tidak peka.._

Aku teringat perkataannya saat kami bertengkar, itu pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu marah. Aku merasakan ngilu di sekitar dadaku ketika memikirkannya, tanpa sadar air mataku keluar.

Eh? Kenapa? Aku menangis? Aku menangis karena apa?

Apa aku menangis karena berpikir dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Hiro-chan? kalau begitu harusnya dia katakan agar aku mengerti, jangan libatkan aku seperti ini.

Seandainya saja, orang yang disukai Hiro-chan itu aku..

...

...

...

Eh?

EEEEEH?! APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU PIKIRKAN?!

Bu—bukan begitu! Ya.. makanya!

Aku langsung buru-buru menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa mengalir dengan sendirinya, langkahku ternyata sudah sampai di depan tangga kuil. Di sekitar kuil itu standnya sudah pada tutup. Aku mencari-cari Hiro-chan, tak menemukannya aku masuk ke dalam lokasi festival yang sudah sepi. Aku hanya melihat pedagang yang sedang membereskan stand mereka yang akan ditutup.

Tak melihat keberadaan Hiro-chan membuatku kecewa, tentu saja dia pasti sudah pulang. Memangnya siapa yang mau menunggu seseorang sampai selarut ini, hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan itu. aku berbalik menuju bagian belakang kuil, keluar dari area kuil aku berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan. Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara mesin minuman.

Refleks aku mengangkat kepalaku, mataku membulat melihat seseorang yang sedang mengambil minuman kaleng di mesin itu. Seakan merasa di perhatikan begitu selesai mengambil sekaleng minuman, orang itu juga balas melihatku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang.." ucapnya seakan menunggu selama 6 jam lebih bukanlah masalah, orang itu Hiro-chan yang masih menungguku.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku yang agak kesal padanya.

"Tentu saja menunggumu.."

"Kau sudah menunggu selama 6 jam lebih, apa kau tidak kesal?"

"Tentu saja aku kesal, bahkan sekarang aku ingin sekali memberimu pelajaran.." ucapnya dengan aura hitam yang pekat, seperti ada dendam yang menyelimutinya. Aku langsung bergidik dan sedikit menjauhinya.

"Aku—aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menunggu.."

" _Gomen_ , padahal kau ingin melihat kembang apinya tapi sudah tidak ada.." ucapnya dengan raut wajah menyesal, padahal itu hanya kembang api. Aku juga sering melihatnya, jadi jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat!" ucapku yang memandangnya, pandangannya terlihat terkejut namun juga tersirat kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap buliran cahaya yang merambat keluar dari sebatang kembang api, sambil dengan memutar-memutarnya sehingga menjadi kilatan cahaya yang bergoyang. Itu benar, aku mengajak Hiro-chan pergi ke _konbini_ membeli kembang api yang sekarang kita mainkan di pinggir pematang sungai.

Aku menyenggol bahu Hiro-chan yang sejak awal diam saja, "Hey, ini menyenangkan bukan? Bermain kembang api~" tanyaku padanya yang masih diam saja dengan wajah menyeramkan, dia terlihat tak niat sama sekali untuk bermain kembang api.

"Huh? Menyenangkan ya?" tanyanya datar seperti tak niat, aku memajukan bibir bagian bawahku akan reaksinya yang tak antusias.

"Kau masih marah? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak memintamu menungguku!" seketika mengatakannya kembang api yang aku pegang berhenti menyala karena kehabisan bahan.

"Aku tidak marah tentang itu, aku akan menunggumu selama 6 jam pun tak masalah, berapa lama pun itu aku akan menunggumu.." ucapnya yang membuatku terpukau akan hal itu, aku yang salah tingkah akhirnya mengambil satu batang kembang api dan menyalakannya dengan korek.

Apa yang harus kukatakan? Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman, kata-katanya membuat ku canggung. Oh iya, dia kan editorku, kenapa aku tidak membicarakan tentang _name_ saja?

" _Anoo_ —"

"Bagaimana dengan filmnya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau nonton film dengan orang itu, 'kan?"

Aku menatap wajah Hiro-chan yang masih fokus pada kembang api di tangannya, "Tentu saja, itu menyenangkan! Kita juga makan kepiting, bahkan Kotarou mentraktirku anggur yang mahal~"

"Begitu ya?"

Hening.

Kenapa ini? canggung sekali.

"Di—dia juga bilang dia menyukaiku.." lanjutku yang seketika kembang api yang kami mainkan meredup, Hiro-chan berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok—aku menatap punggungnya yang lebar itu dari bawah.

"Hiro-cha—"

"Editormu akan diganti.."

Mataku membulat ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pergantian editor, aku refleks ikut berdiri.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya? Kau tidak jadi editorku lagi?"

"Karena aku kau diserang Miyazaki- _san_ , aku membuatmu terluka. Aku telah kehilangan kepercayaanmu sebagai _Mangaka_ dan memilih langkah yang tepat atas kegagalanku. Karena aku yang memberikan pekerjaan itu pada Miyazaki- _san_.."

Aku menatap tanah yang ada di bawah, memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan di situasi seperti ini. Ini bukan salah Hiro-chan. Miyazaki-san yang menyerangku, kenapa harus dia yang mundur?

"Ada banyak editor bertalenta di perusahaan kami jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kau mau—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Aku menarik lengan Hiro-chan agar dia berbalik menatapku, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Wajahnya menatapku datar, hanya saja ini berbeda, ada keseriusan pada pandangannya. Manik kelabunya yang selalu terlihat kosong itu menatapku sehingga membuatku terdiam. Aku terbius pada wajahnya yang menyiratkan akan sesuatu, aku bersabar untuk mendengar alasannya.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Aku mematung begitu mendengar kalimat yang penuh makna yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai teman atau adik, aku menyukaimu karena itu hanya kau. Mungkin, kau sudah tahu ketika aku menciummu. Tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya secara langsung dari bibirku. Alasan kenapa Miyazaki- _san_ menyerangmu karena aku telah mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya padanya"

 _Aku menyukaimu.. aku sudah tahu.._

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Bukannya, dia sudah punya pacar. Wanita keren yang ada di bar itu. aku pasti salah dengar.

"Bisa kau ulangi? Karena sepertinya aku salah dengar, apa yang barusan kau ucapkan? Lagipula, kau kan sudah punya pacar.." ucapku memastikan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hiro-chan sudah menjadi milik wanita lain, dan wanita itu adalah miliknya. Mereka hanya sedikit bertengkar, karena meskipun mereka baru berpacaran, bukan berarti hubungan itu akan berjalan lancar. Karena itu, Hiro-chan datang padaku.

"Pacar? siapa?" tanyanya yang malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? Tentu saja, Hiro-chan.."

Hiro-chan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tak senang, ditandai dengan alisnya yang mengkerut, "Darimana kau bisa berpikir aku punya pacar?"

"Hmm~ saat kau bersama wanita di bar ketika aku membantu Reo- _nee_ yang sedang mabuk.."

"Kenapa aku harus pacaran dengan wanita tua itu.." wajah Hiro-chan terlihat kesal ketika mengatakannya membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Eh, jadi bukan?!"

"Ada apa antara dia dan aku sehingga kau sampai salah paham akan hal tidak enak begitu? Dia itu salah satu _sensei_ yang bekerja denganku.."

 _Itu artinya Hiro-chan memang menyukaiku?_

Menyadarinya membuat wajahku memanas, mata kelabunya kembali menatap wajahku.

"Awalnya aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena menyukai _Light Novel_ , tapi perusahaan menempatkanku di divisi _Manga_ —sejak itu, aku bertahan dalam pekerjaan ini agar aku bisa bersama denganmu. Aku sangat senang ketika aku menjadi editormu.." Hiro-chan kemudian duduk di pematang, aku juga mengikutinya, kami duduk bersebelahan dengannya yang memandang sungai dengan kelap-kelip lampu malam.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya.."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, kau saja yang tidak peka.."

"Uh~" rasanya seperti ribuan batu maenjatuhiku.

"Tapi aku mengerti, Jika kau tahu kalau orang yang selalu kau anggap sebagai sahabat memiliki perasaan semacam ini selama 25 tahun, rasanya menjijikan, 'kan?"

Aku menatapnya yang malah tersenyum, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas karena ketika Hiro-chan menunduk, matanya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Aku tak akan dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia menjijikan, selama berada di dekatnya aku tak pernah merasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Itu tidak benar! Aku sama sekali tak merasa jijik!" Itu benar, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hiro-chan menjijikan, "Soalnya aku.." aku tak tahu harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, karena sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai Hiro-chan.

"Aku juga menyukai Hiro-chan"

"Aku tahu, sebagai teman masa kecil.. tak usah kau paksakan.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kau lebih menyukai pria seperti Hayama, 'bukan?"

Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya? Aku memang menyukai Hayama, tapi itu berbeda.

Aku sadar kali ini, sejak kecil aku sudah dimanjakan oleh kebaikan yang Hiro-chan lakukan untukku. Aku hanya tak ingin berpisah darinya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya? Hanya saja, aku ingin lebih banyak waktu bersama Hiro-chan. Apa itu berarti aku menyukainya?

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Hiro-chan!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak, aku memeluk lututku erat, menenggelamkan wajahku di sana sehingga hanya terlihat sebagian wajahku saja.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, kau berbicara seperti itu karena aku ada di sampingmu.." ucapnya yang menepuk lembut kepalaku.

Kebetulan? Apakah semua yang kita lakukan ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan? Siapa yang bisa menggantikan Hiro-chan?

"Ini sudah terlalu larut, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." ucapnya yang berdiri dan berjalan menjauhiku, dia semakin jauh membuatku langsung bangkit dan menarik kaos yang dia kenakan dari belakang sehingga dia berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menciumku lagi?" Aku mempererat tarikannya, aku menundukkan kepalaku yang mulai kacau, "Dengan begitu, mungkin aku akan tahu, aku bisa bersamamu atau tidak.." lanjutku dengan dirinya yang hanya diam saja.

Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Katakan sesuatu. Jika aku tak melakukan ini, Hiro-chan akan benar-benar pergi. Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Hal itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi!

Hiro-chan berbalik, membuatku menatap wajahnya yang berada lebih tinggi dariku. Aku terkesima ketika dia mulai menyentuh tanganku dengan tangannya yang lebih besar, dia menggenggamnya erat, hanya dengan itu saja seperti ada sengatan listrik yang membuatku tegang.

Haruskah aku mengatakan sesuatu? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Yang dapat aku dengar hanya suara detak jantungku yang entah kenapa begitu keras. Aku merasa gugup, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya hanya menunduk. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini, terlebih lagi itu semua karena Hiro-chan.

"Kencang sekali, detak jantungnya.."

"Bu—bukan!"

"Itu jantungku.." tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipiku, "[F/n].." dia menyebut namaku, tanganya mengelus pipiku lembut, membimbingku agar menatap wajahnya langsung.

Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan sentuhan dari bibirnya yang menempel pada bibirku. Hanya sebatas menempel—tidak lebih—menimbulkan efek luar biasa untukku. Tanganku menggenggam erat kaos tepat di depan dada bidangnya, aku menutup mataku dan memperdalam ciuman yang kami lakukan. Setelah tiga detik kami melepaskan tautan pada bibir kami.

"Aku menyukai Hiro-chan, sekarang aku menyadarinya.."

Wajahnya terlihat terkejut, kami hanya saling berpandangan dengan wajah yang entah kapan mulai merona.

"Ternyata aku sangat menyukai Hiro-chan.." aku kembali berucap.

Hiro-chan masih terus menatapku, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Aku juga terus memandanginya, aku kemudian menunduk menatap pada tanganku yang kini meremas rok yang aku pakai.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh karena baru menyadarinya, lalu aku tidak tahu malu mengatakannya padamu seperti ini.."

"Tak apa.." mataku membulat dan kembali menatap wajahnya yang tersipu, "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menunggumu.."

Tiba-tiba hening, baik aku ataupun Hiro-chan hanya terdiam berdiri di sana.

"Terus apa yang kita—" belum selesai bicara Hiro-chan langsung menyelakku.

"Kita pacaran sekarang"

"EH?!"

"Iya? Tidak?"

Aku sempat panik dengan pertanyaannya yang simple, namun akhirnya aku mengangguk, "Ya.. tentu saja.."

Lagi-lagi kembali hening, aku juga merasa Hiro-chan terus saja menatapku. Sejujurnya itu membuatku tak nyaman.

"Ha—haruskah kita pulang sekarang?" tanyaku yang entah mengapa menjadi gugup, lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"[F/n], kau salah jalan.."

Setelah lima langkah aku sadar, aku salah jalan seharusnya aku lewat jalan sebaliknya. Aku langsung berbalik yang membuatku melihat wajah Hiro-chan yang tersenyum akan tingkah bodohku.

"Ehehehe.. Aku salah jalan.." ucapku yang berjalan menghampirinya, lalu kami berjalan bersama.

Ini benar-benar bodoh, memalukan!

"Haruskah kita berpegangan tangan?" ucapnya ketika kami menaiki tangga untuk ke jalan raya yang ada di atas, aku hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan tangannya bergerak mendekati tanganku, jari-jarinya menyelip pada sela jariku, begitupun denganku. Lalu kami saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Hiro-chan terlihat tersenyum begitu aku membalas genggamannya.

Tangannya sangat berbeda ketika kami masih kecil dulu, sekarang ukurannya lebih besar, juga terasa hangat. Sebelumnya, aku tidak berpikir kami akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku akui, entah sejak kapan aku tidak mengerti, namun sesungguhnya mungkin sejak dulu aku juga menyukai Hiro-chan.

Dia selalu memanjakanku, dia selalu bertingkah berlebihan, pemarah, dan juga kadang menyebalkan. Anehnya, aku selalu nyaman dengan semua itu. aku tidak bisa jika dia pergi dari sisiku.

Tanpa sadar, aku juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yey, akhirnya Kyuu update di ffn ini :v**_

 _ **Ada yang kangen? kyuu buntu inspirasi sih, jadi nunggu suatu Ilham buat bikinnya :v**_

 _ **Akhirnya hubungan MayuRea terselesaikan juga, ohohoho~**_

 _ **Kasian juga sama Kotarou yang akan tertolak :'**_

 _ **Tapi apa daya? Kalau cintanya ama si anu kan ya~**_

 _ **Ada yang bisa kasih Kyuu saran untuk chapter selanjutnya?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 9**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan Absurd readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, namun Kuroko udah diboikot sama Kyuu jadi gak boleh ada yang menyentuh my husbuh tersayang :3 /ditabokFansgirlsKuroko/**_

 _ **Pairing : MayuRea**_

 _ **Rating : T ajhalah :v**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Fict ini akan berganti sudut pandang sesuai mood Kyuu :v**_

 _ **Btw, chapter kali ini nyeritain masa lalu Mayu pas mulai sadar suka sama Rea, soalnya Kyuu lebih suka flashback wkwk :3**_

 _ **Itadakimasu!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku menatap ke dalam kamarku setelah pulang dari hari pertama masuk sekolah, sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMP. Begitupula, dengan gadis kecil di depanku yang kini mulai memasuki jejak kelas 2 SMP. Lebih menyebalkannya lagi, dia tiduran di kasurku sambil memakan keripik kentang. Terlebih lagi, itu tiga rasa!_

 _Rasa pedas, jagung bakar, dan barbeque._

 _Tiga kombinasi yang remah-remahnya bertebaran di kasurku, tentu saja itu akan membuat orang tidak nyaman untuk tidur di sana. Gadis ini memang sangat mengganggu!_

" _Oy, siapa suruh kau masuk, hah~" tanyaku padanya dengan raut tak suka, aku memang selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar meskipun pada banyak orang brengsek yang tidak aku sukai, tapi berbeda dengan bocah di depanku ini._

" _Kenapa bertanya? Aku kan memang selalu masuk dari jendela, jendelamu selalu terbuka, sepertinya kuncinya rusak.." perempatan muncul begitu aku sadar kalau kunci jendelaku memang rusak, tentu saja yang merusaknya adalah orang di depanku ini. "Seharusnya kau minta untuk di perbaiki~" sarannya memang benar, tapi seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab tentang itu!_

" _Hentikan ini, kau sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMP, bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Aku tidak mau seumur hidupku harus berurusan dengan orang sepertimu.." aku pun meletakkan tasku di atas meja dan duduk di kursi, lalu mengambil sebuah Light Novel yang baru saja aku beli._

 _Meskipun aku cowok, aku juga suka genre romantis, karena itu aku baca Oregairu. Sekarang aku sampai jilid ke-7, mungkin aku menyukai novel ini karena si tokoh utama memiliki pola pikir yang sama denganku._

 _Aku hendak membacanya, sampai dia teralihkan dengan apa yang aku baca. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada novel yang ada di tanganku._

" _Oh itu, jilid ke-7! Aku sudah membacanya dari temanku, di bab ke-9 Tobe akan ditolak oleh Ebina.. Aku kasian pada Tobe, tapi aku mengerti perasaan Ebina yang tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka~ tapi entah kenapa, semuanya jadi salah Hachiman, padahal dia hanya berusaha agar tidak membuat semua orang terluka.." jelasnya panjang lebar, itu bagai bencana tsunami untukku._

 _Ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi penggemar Light Novel._

 _SPOILER!_

 _Padahal aku sudah menantikan kejutan apa yang akan aku baca, tapi akhirnya semua itu dihancurkan oleh gadis ini. Aku langsung bangun dan menariknya keluar dari kamarku dengan paksa. Begitu dia ada di depan pintu, dia menggerutu bahwa tangannya sakit. Biar saja, itu kan salahnya seenaknya masuk kamar orang lain._

" _Jangan pernah kembali.." ucapku dengan aura kemarahan yang sudah tak terbendung, aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya._

 _Dia mengedor pintu kamarku sambil berteriak tak terima akan perlakuanku, "Huh! Hiro-chan pelit!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi entah kemana, sempat ku dengar suara Ibuku yang bertanya padanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Entah, apa yang dilakukannya sampai membuat Orangtuaku sangat menyukainya._

 _Aku kembali melihat kasurku yang sudah berantakan dan kotor. Aku bersumpah, tak akan membiarkannya masuk kamarku lagi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela membuatku terpaksa membuka mataku, pagi entah kenapa selalu terasa cepat ketika aku terlelap. Aku pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi, setelah itu aku mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam yang modelnya gakuran._

 _Selesai dengan itu, aku kemudian menyiapkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Aku membawa tas dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan._

" _Oba-chan, aku mau tambah!" suara itu sangat aku kenali tentu saja._

" _Tentu~" Ibuku kemudian menaruh secentong nasi pada mangkuk kecil untuknya._

 _Tentu saja, orang itu adalah [f/n]. Bukan hal baru lagi, jika dia sering numpang makan pagi di rumahku._

" _Kenapa kau selalu makan di sini?" tanyaku padanya yang melahap sesuap nasi._

" _Makanannya enak sih~" jawabnya singkat._

" _Chihiro, bertanya begitu pada tamu itu tidak sopan!"_

 _Baiklah, Ibuku mulai membelanya. Entah, siapa anak kandungnya di sini.._

" _Tapi, dia selalu datang kemari hanya untuk makan.." Tentu saja, sebagai anak kandung aku tidak mau kalah._

" _Apa maksudmu, Chihiro~ Aku yang mengundang [f/n] kemari, dan ayahmu menyambutnya dengan riang gembira dibalik ekspresinya yang kaku. Iya 'kan sayang?"_

" _Hm.." ayahku yang sedang membaca koran hanya berdehem menandakan bahwa dia setuju._

 _Tak peduli apapun masalahnya, Ibu itu memang selalu benar apapun yang diucapkannya. Itulah kelicikan Ibuku. Dan aku memang sempat dengar ketika Ibuku mengandungku ayahku sempat berharap mendapatkan anak perempuan. Nyatanya aku dilahirkan sebagai anak laki-laki, itu sebabnya dia begitu baik pada [f/n]. Agak jengkel sebenarnya memikirkan tentang itu._

" _Masakan Oba-chan enak sekali, aku suka!" puji [f/n] pada Ibuku yang langsung berbunga-bunga._

" _Senangnya~ silahkan, kalau mau tambah lagi.."_

 _Ibu, kau terlalu memanjakannya._

 _Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas makan pagi, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah. Tentunya, diikuti dengan [f/n] karena arah sekolah kita yang sama. Hanya saja, di persimpangan [f/n] akan menunggu bus yang di naikinya. Cukup melegakan, dia tidak masuk SMP yang sama denganku. Dia gagal mengikuti ujian tertulis karena kebodohannya._

 _Tanpa terasa, perjalanan kami sampai pada halte bus itu. Aku melihat pandangan [f/n] yang entah kenapa berubah senang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya yang tertuju pada satu titik pada halte bus itu._

" _Hiro-chan, aku duluan ya!" ucapnya riang yang langsung berlari ke arah halte bus itu, dia terlihat menyapa seorang pemuda yang disambut juga oleh pemuda itu dengan senyuman. Dia terlihat berceloteh dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu, pemuda itu tertawa lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya._

 _Mataku membulat ketika melihat ekspresi [f/n] didetik berikutnya, wajahnya memerah dengan senyum yang malu-malu. Itu pertama kalinya dia berekspresi begitu._

 _Dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Sumimasen, di sini aku ingin pesan~"teriak salah satu pelanggan yang duduk di salah satu kursi di tengah ruangan bersama kekasihnya untuk memesan makanan yang ada di menu._

 _Aku menghampirinya, lalu memberikan menu yang tersedia. Jika kau tanya, apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku sedang membantu usaha kecil-kecilan Ibuku. Dia membuat cafe kecil yang mengharuskanku membantunya di cafe. Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan pelanggan itu, aku langsung ke bilik dapur untuk memberikan catatan pesanan pada orang yang memasak._

 _Aku kemudian masuk ke bilik kasir yang mendapat Ibuku menghitung pendapatannya di sana, ternyata cafe yang dibangun selama 3 tahun cukup berjalan sukses._

" _Sumimasen, boleh aku minta sedikit gula?" salah satu pelanggan berteriak lagi, refleks aku ingin menghampirinya._

" _Biar aku saja!" [f/n] langsung berlari penuh semangat dengan sebungkus gula-gula kecil, dia bilang dia akan membantu usaha Ibuku karena sering kali makan di rumahku._

 _Ibuku entah bagaimana tertawa kecil, aku teralihkan padanya._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Chihiro, apa kamu tidak tertarik pada [f/n]-chan?" pertanyaannya membuatku memincing alisku._

" _Hah? Kenapa Okaa-san bilang begitu?"_

" _Habis, Aku sangat berharap [f/n]-chan jadi salah satu keluarga kita.. kalian kan sudah besar, apa kau tidak berpikir [f/n]-chan manis?"_

" _Okaa-san, jangan bicarakan hal mengerikan begitu.. Aku dan [f/n] tidak mungkin akan berakhir seperti itu, lagipula sepertinya dia punya oranglain yang disukainya.." Setelah mengatakannya, Ibuku terlihat sangat terkejut sepertinya dia tak terima jika [f/n] menyukai oranglain._

 _Ibuku yang memang memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan denganku menangkup wajahnya tak percaya, "benarkah?! Kenapa bisa?!"_

 _Cih, menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya langsung!_

" _Padahal aku sudah menantikan saat-saat dia menjadi menantuku~~"_

 _Hey, jangan memutuskan masa depanku seenaknya!_

 _Ibuku sepertinya sangat berharap terjadi sesuatu yang romantis di antara kami, tapi jika harus memilih aku tak akan mau menikah dengan gadis bodoh seperti [f/n]. Dan lagi, aku belum berpikir untuk cari pacar. Lagipula, gadis yang ada di sekolah sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanku._

" _Mayu-niichan" Aku menunduk pada anak perempuan kelas 5 SD yang ada di hadapanku, dia ini adalah adik [f/n]. Adiknya sangat berbeda dengan [f/n] yang otaknya memang dibawah rata-rata. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut._

 **[note : Kalau readers gak punya adek cewek, anggap ajha di sini punya :v]**

" _Ada apa, [Your Imouto]?"_

 _Si adik menutupi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran yang di pegangnya, matanya bergerak ragu karena merasa canggung, anak yang polos berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya._

" _Ada pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti, jadi aku ingin minta diajari oleh Mayu-niichan lagi.." jelasnya yang aku terima dengan senang hati._

 _Ini bukan pertama kali, aku menjadi guru privat [Your Imouto]. Dia lebih cepat mengerti dibanding kakaknya. Malah aku lebih senang dengan si adik yang memang normal. Alasannya si adik cukup maklum, karena kakaknya bodoh jadi dia meminta bantuanku. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk di kursi dan meja, sebelumnya aku meminta izin pada Ibuku tentang mengajari [Your Imouto]._

 _Di tengah mengajari [Your Imouto], cafe ini secara tiba-tiba di datangi oleh sekelompok pemuda yang sepertinya berasal dari club sepak bola. Dari jersey mereka tertulis nama SMP yang sama dengan [f/n]._

" _Oh! [f/n]-chan, kau bekerja di sini?" tanya pemuda yang pernah kulihat di halte bus._

" _Ah tidak, aku hanya membantu sedikit di sini ehehehe~" mereka semua duduk di satu meja, kecuali pemuda itu dan [f/n], mereka terlihat berbincang di sisi yang lain. Wajah [f/n] terlihat beberapa kali memerah hanya dengan beberapa patah kata dari pemuda itu._

 _Aku tahu, dia menyukai pemuda itu._

" _Mayu-niichan!" panggilan [Your Imouto] menyadarkanku, wajahnya menatapku polos seperti bertanya apa yang aku lakukan, "Gomen, Kalau aku memanggil Mayu-niichan terlalu keras.. habis, Mayu-niichan diam saja.."_

" _Ah, gomen.. itu salahku, tadi apa yang ingin kau pelajari?"_

 _Entah kenapa, itu semua menggangguku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tadaima.." ucapku begitu membuka pintu rumahku yang ternyata kosong, sepertinya Ibuku sedang di cafe._

 _Sebentar lagi, akan diadakan ujian tengah semester, sebagai murid kelas 3 itu membuatku tak bisa santai. Aku berhenti membantu pekerjaan Ibuku karena itu. Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar, semuanya hening tak ada siapapun. Entah sudah berapa lama, [f/n] tidak masuk sembarangan ke dalam kamarku._

 _Yah, itu lebih baik daripada dia terus-terusan mengganggu._

 _Aku membuka horden pada jendela, tepat di depan jendela terdapat balkon kamar [f/n], dan pohon di antara rumah kami. Kamarnya terlihat masih kosong, ditandai dengan hordeng kamarnya yang menutup dan terlihat gelap._

 _Tidak biasanya, dia pulang sore. Maksudku [f/n] bukan tipe orang yang akan sering main dengan teman sekolahnya atau mengikuti kegiatan klub. Aku kembali menutup hordeng kamarku. Yah, aku juga tak peduli apa yang akan dia lakukan._

 _Entah sudah berapa jam terlewati, aku masih fokus belajar untuk ujian. Aku ingin masuk SMA Rakuzan karena kudengar itu sekolah elit dengan tim basket yang kuat, tentu saja ujian masuknya pasti akan sulit. Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 6 sore, mataku melirik pada jendela sekali lagi._

 _Aku mencoba kembali fokus pada buku yang berisi teori politik, anehnya lagi-lagi aku kembali menengok pada jendela itu. Hey-hey, apa yang kau lakukan Chihiro? Saat ini kau harus fokus belajar agar masuk SMA pilihan pertamamu._

 _Berhenti memikirkan gadis bodoh itu, kau hanya akan dirugikan olehnya, tapi seberapa kali aku mengabaikannya, aku tak bisa. Aku pasti akan kembali memikirkannya, aku bangun dari kursi, membiarkan alat tulisku di meja belajar._

 _Langkahku tertuju pada jendela itu, lalu membuka hordennya. Masih sama, kamar di seberang sana masih kosong tanpa pemiliknya di dalam. Aku tersenyum masam, sungguh lucu sekali, aku selalu berharap dia menghilang. Tapi, sekarang aku malah mencarinya._

 _Apa peduliku? Dia bahkan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang di luar sana._

 _Aku kembali menutup horden kamarku._

" _Arigatou, sudah mengantarku.." itu suara [f/n], entah apa yang mengendalikan diriku tapi aku langsung membuka jendela saat itu._

 _Aku melihat dari jendela pada halaman depan rumah [f/n], di sana ada [f/n] dan pemuda itu yang sepertinya mereka habis bermain bersama. [f/n] menutup pagarnya, pemuda itu menangkup wajahnya pada pagar rumah [f/n] yang setinggi dada orang dewasa._

 _Pemuda itu mengatakan suatu kata yang membuatku membulatkan mataku karena terkejut, "Sekarang ini, aku mau jujur sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, [f/n].." ucap pemuda itu._

 _Aku tak dapat melihat wajah [f/n], bagaimana dia berekspresi tentang pernyataan pemuda itu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi pernyataannya menggangguku. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, hanya saja sulit untuk diungkapan._

" _A—aku..aku..juga—aku menyukaimu.." perkataan [f/n] lebih membuatku terkejut, tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri saja di sana melihat kedua insan yang mengakui perasaannya._

 _Pemuda itu tersenyum senang, mengucapkan terima kasih, dia kemudian pergi setelahnya. [f/n] berbalik untuk memasuki rumahnya, tapi yang kulihat adalah dia terdiam di sana dengan wajahnya yang memerah juga senyuman lembut persis seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Aku menutup horden jendela, seperti ada rasa ngilu di dadaku, berbeda dengan rasa kesal atau marah. Aku tak begitu mengerti, hanya saja itu mengganjal untukku. Malam itu akhirnya, aku hanya belajar tanpa minat sama sekali. Aku membenci rasa ngilu itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiro-chan~" Aku mendengar suaranya yang riang memanggilku, sudah sejak 2 minggu dia tak muncul._

 _Kupikir dia sibuk dengan pacar barunya, dengan santainya dia mengunjungiku di hari libur, tepat di kamarku. Tanpa permisi tentunya, dia sangat menyebalkan. Jangan datangi aku kalau kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu!_

" _Apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin, karena aku juga baru saja bangun tidur—sebab anak ini memanggilku dengan suara kerasnya._

" _Apanya yang apa? Ini kan hari libur, ayo kita pergi!" ajaknya._

 _Dia terlihat memakai pakaian yang rapih seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, mataku beralih pada tembok sambil menggenggam erat selimutku._

" _Aku malas, pergi saja sendiri.." ucapku yang kemudian melanjutkan mimpi indah di atas kasur._

" _Jangan begitu~ kau harus pergi bersamaku!"_

 _Dengan menyebalkannya dia menarik selimutku, dan memaksaku untuk bangun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pada akhirnya aku harus mengikuti apa yang diinginkannya, aku memandang datar padanya yang sedang melihat baju-baju di salah satu toko dalam departement store. Dia terlihat mengambil beberapa kemeja pilihannya, dia mengukur baju itu pada tubuhku._

 _Aku menjauh karena merasa risih dengan perbuatannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Membeli baju.."_

" _Hah?"_

 _Dia memegang dua switer bersamaan, "Menurutmu bagus yang putih atau merah?"_

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, "Keduanya bagus.."_

 _Kemudian dia bergumam tentang apa lebih baik dia berikan, baju atau sesuatu yang lain, aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya seperti itu._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku padanya, matanya melirik padaku yang masih menanti jawabannya._

" _Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan hadiah di hari ulang tahun Fushimi-kun_. _Dia membuat pestanya malam ini, tapi aku belum menyiapkan apapun.."_

 _Huh~ jadi itu alasannya._

 _Lagi siapa itu Fushimi?_

 _Oh, pemuda yang waktu itu ya.._

" _Sama saja, 'kan? Asal kau memberinya dengan hati, dia sudah senang.." aku mengutarakan pendapatku, tapi dari wajahnya dia seperti tidak setuju akan itu._

" _Aku bukan laki-laki, mana tahu apa yang dia suka? Ulang tahun hanya terjadi sekali setahun, ini pertama kalinya aku ingin memberinya hadiah~ seharusnya kau memberikan saran untukku, tapi dari tadi kau hanya bilang semuanya bagus!"_

 _Kau benar-benar menyukainya, 'ya?_

 _Bahkan kau marah karena aku tak baik dalam memberikan saran._

 _Kau perhatian sekali padanya, dan hanya karena_ _ **dia**_ _aku juga harus repot mencari hadiah untuknya. Jangan meminta bantuanku untuk mencarinya hadiah. Kau pikir aku menyukainya, sejak awal kau tidak bilang mengajakku keluar untuk mencari hadiah untuknya. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa aku tahu apa yang dia suka?_

 _Sekian lama kau tak muncul, lalu tiba-tiba di hadapanku kau muncul hanya untuk hal remeh begini._

 _Sudah cukup, aku muak denganmu._

" _Sudahlah, aku mau pulang.." Aku memasukan tanganku ke dalam jaket yang aku kenakan, lalu berjalan melewatinya._

 _Dia menahan lenganku, "Hiro-chan, kau apaan sih? Kenapa kau malah marah?" tanyanya yang membuatku menepis tangannya dari tanganku, lalu berbalik dan menatapnya kesal._

" _Kau yang apa-apaan!" wajahnya terlihat terkejut ketika aku membentaknya, "Kau boleh seenaknya masuk ke kamarku, merusak jendela kamarku, mengotori ranjangku dengan cemilan, sarapan pagi setiap hari di rumahku, membantu mengerjakan PRmu, suruh aku setiap jam 6 pagi membangunkanmu agar keburu naik bus, suruh aku ke tempat les cari kursi untukmu, atau membeli pembalut dan obat penghilang nyeri—semua itu tak apa untukku.."_

 _Akhirnya aku mengatakan semua itu, hal yang selama ini ingin aku keluhkan padanya._

" _Tapi, jangan pernah.. suruh aku untuk cari hadiah ulang tahun untuk laki-laki itu.."_

 _Lalu entah bagaimana perkataan egois itu juga keluar dari tenggorokanku._

" _Kenapa aku tidak boleh memintamu membantu mencari hadiah ulang tahun?" ekspresinya terlihat kesal, seakan itu bukan masalah besar, seakan akulah yang memberinya masalah._

" _Karena aku tidak mau.." hanya itu yang dapat aku ucapkan._

" _Apa kau marah membantu aku mengerjakan PR?"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Apa kau marah ketika aku masuk kamarmu? Dan merusak jendelamu?"_

" _Tidak juga.."_

" _Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk membeli obat penghilang nyeri?"_

" _Tidak.."_

" _Kau merasa malu ketika membantuku membeli pembalut? Sekarang aku hanya memintamu membantuku memilih hadiah, kenapa kau marah?"_

 _Aku marah?_

 _Apa aku sedang marah?_

 _Benar juga, kenapa aku jadi marah-marah?_

 _Padahal apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku. Mendadak pikiranku kabur, aku terdiam karena tak menemukan jawaban apapun. Aku menunduk lalu tersenyum seakan itu hal yang lucu. Merasa apa yang aku lakukan sama sekali bukan hal wajar, bahkan terkesan bodoh._

" _Terserah, kau cari saja hadiah untuknya sendiri.." aku tak menemukan jawaban apapun, hanya kalimat itu yang secara spontan terucap oleh bibirku._

 _Tak ingin melanjutkannya, malah mencari topik lain. Kakiku melangkah menjauh dengan sendirinya, meninggalkannya yang masih tetap berdiri di sana. Hari itu, berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang entah apa tujuannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Begitu sampai di rumah beberapa jam lalu, aku disambut oleh Ibuku yang bertanya perihal ekspresiku yang mengeras. Aku hanya diam saja, lalu menuju kamarku. Ibuku itu memang hebat, dia bahkan tahu jika moodku buruk._

 _Aku mencoba tak memikirkannya, berusaha melupakan segala kekesalanku yang entah karena apa. Teringat bahwa besok ada test, aku berusaha belajar keras. Meskipun, apapun yang kulakukan, aku teringat wajahnya yang menantangku. Tanganku berhenti menggores buku catatan. Memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam._

 _Tak terasa sudah 3 jam aku bergumul dengan buku-buku, rasanya kepalaku jadi sakit. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur, aku meraih Novel yang belum kulanjutkan untuk membacanya._

 _Mencoba fokus dengan jalan cerita pada Novel itu, tapi aku tak bisa. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah tentangnya, perasaan bersalah menghantuiku karena telah bersikap kasar padanya. Padahal, biasanya tak akan seburuk ini meskipun aku mengatakan hal buruk padanya._

 _Tak fokus, akhirnya aku menempatkan Novel itu tepat di atas wajahku. Menutup kelopak mataku seraya berpikir jernih untuk menenangkan pikiranku._

 _Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?_

 _Apa sekarang dia membenciku?_

 _Lagian, jika tidak dibentak dia tidak akan mau dengar!_

 _Hal yang paling aneh adalah.._

 _ **Kau merasa malu ketika membantuku membeli pembalut? Sekarang aku hanya memintamu membantuku memilih hadiah, kenapa kau marah?**_

 _..Aku marah padanya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas._

 _Hanya mengingat kejadian itu membuatku merasa takut bahwa mungkin dia akan membenciku, mungkin selama ini dia mengganggu tapi aku tidak pernah membencinya._

 _Tanpa sadar ketika dia membicarakan laki-laki itu aku tak menyukainya._

 _Aku merasa kacau, lalu lepas kendali, dan mungkin menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memasukan perkataan kasarku dalam hati, tapi ketika berpikir dia akan membenciku. Itu menggangguku. Aku ingin melihatnya, mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan._

 _ **DEGDEG..**_

 _Ah, perasaan apa ini?_

 _Tangan kananku beralih menyentuh dadaku, merasakan detak yang berpacu dengan cepat sesaat aku memikirkannya. Tangan kiriku meraih buku di atas wajahku, ketika buku itu sedikit menjauh, aku membaca suatu kalimat di dalamnya._

" _ **Orang yang memendam perasaan seringkali terjebak oleh hatinya sendiri. Sibuk merangkai semua kejadian di sekitarnya untuk membenarkan hatinya berharap. Sibuk menghubungkan banyak hal agar hatinya senang menimbun mimpi. Sehingga suatu ketika dia tidak tahu lagi mana simpul yang nyata dan mana simpul yang dusta"**_

 _Aku terdiam membaca kalimat panjang itu, seakan menyadarkan aku akan suatu hal. Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku memendam suatu perasaan yang bahkan aku sendiri berdusta akan hal itu. Aku terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya, karena itu aku tidak tahu simpul mana yang aku tarik._

 _Ketika melihat hal bodoh yang dilakukannya, atau ketika dia menggangguku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya, karena selama ini.._

" _..hiro!"_

 _aku..._

" _Chihiro!"_

 _Panggilan Ibuku membuatku tersadar, aku langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarku karena panggilan Ibuku yang keras. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, aku melihat Ibuku di depan pintu dengan Ibu [f/n] yang juga ada di sana._

" _Ada apa?" tanyaku._

 _Di saat itulah, aku dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran Ibuku juga dengan Ibu [f/n]. Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini._

" _Chihiro, sebelumnya hari ini kau pergi dengan [f/n]'kan?" tanya Ibuku yang hanya aku balas anggukan, tak ingin bertele-tele akhirnya ku lontarkan sebuah pertanyaan._

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyaku, Ibu [f/n] terlihat terkejut, tatapannya melunak dengan senyum kekhawatiran._

" _[f/n] belum pulang, ponselnya juga tak aktif, aku khawatir padanya—jadi aku kira Chihiro-kun tahu dimana dia sekarang.." ucapnya yang juga membuatku terkejut, aku langsung berbalik berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengabaikan panggilan Ibuku._

 _Aku membuka tirai jendelaku, terlihat jendela kamar [f/n] di sana masih tertutup dengan kegelapan di dalamnya. Menandakan pemiliknya belum berada di dalam sana. Aku mengambil jaket kelabu yang tersampir di kursi belajarku, lalu berjalan ke bawah sambil mengenakan jaket itu._

 _Kedua wanita paruh baya di depanku menatapku penuh tanya, "Chihiro, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibuku sesaat aku menggunakan sepatu sketku untuk keluar rumah._

" _Aku akan mencarinya.."_

" _Ini sudah malam, oba-san tidak mau merepotkanmu.."_

" _Tidak, aku akan tetap mencarinya. Mungkin ini salahku, sebelumnya kami bertengkar.." ucapku yang langsung berlari keluar rumah._

 _Aku mencari tempat yang sekiranya didatangi oleh [f/n], dimulai dari konbini tempat biasanya dia membeli popsicle. Dia tak ada di sana. Aku beralih pada stasiun kereta bawah tanah, mencarinya di dalam sana namun tak menemukannya. Kemudian muncul kereta yang dipenuhi akan penumpang, berharap [f/n] ada di dalamnya, namun nihil. Dia tak ada di sana, meskipun aku sudah menelusuri seluruh pintu gerbong kereta._

 _Tujuanku berakhir pada toko buku dimana aku sering pergi ke sana bersama [f/n], aku memasuki toko buku itu dengan nafas tersenggal karena lelah berlari. Percuma saja, aku sudah menelusuri toko buku itu dan dia tak ada di sana._

 _Perasaan kecewa muncul ketika usaha ku sia-sia, dimanapun aku mencarinya dia tak ada di sana. Aku keluar dari toko buku, berjalan lemas menuju arah jalan pulang. Sampai akhirnya aku mengingat sesuatu, di masa lalu dimana [f/n] menangis karena bertengkar dengan Ibunya atau ketika dia merasa sedih akan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal._

 _Dia akan bermain ayunan sendirian di taman. Langkah kakiku akhirnya menuju taman dimana di sana adalah tempat bermainku dengan [f/n] saat masih SD. Dari kejauhan aku melihat taman itu dengan lampu jalanan yang meredup, aku memasuki area taman dengan pohon dan tanaman di pinggirnya. Mataku tertuju pada kotak pasir, yang bersebelahan dengan ayunan._

 _Mataku terbelalak melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang bermain ayunan sendiri di sana, namun aku juga lega ketika aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku mendekatinya tanpa dia sadari, pandangannya tertuju pada tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Begitu ayunan yang dia mainkan berhenti bergoyang, aku sudah ada di depannya._

 _Atensinya tertarik padaku, wajahnya mendongak mempertemukan pandangan kami. Dia terlihat kebingungan begitu melihat sosokku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar._

" _Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku._

" _Eh?"_

" _Jangan Eh padaku! Kau tahu, Oba-san mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucapku yang hanya dia balas senyuman, meskipun senyuman itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Membuatku khawatir hanya dengan melihat senyumannya._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang.." ucapnya yang berdiri dari ayunan itu, entah cuma perasaanku saja, dia berjalan tertatih._

 _Pandanganku menatap ke bawah yang dapat kulihat dia berjalan hanya dengan satu sepatu di kaki kirinya, kaki kanannya terbuka tanpa sepatu. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga dia kehilangan satu pasang sepatunya. Tapi dari hanya melihatnya kakinya yang lecet itu, aku tahu ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya._

 _Aku menahan lengannya, membuatnya berhenti berjalan. Dia tak menatapku, hanya menunduk entah melihat apa. [f/n] mungkin gadis yang polos dan pendiam, tapi tidak di hadapan orang terdekatnya, termasuk aku. Dan saat dia menjadi pendiam di hadapanku, saat itulah pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya._

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku._

 _Seketika dia menoleh. Membuatku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kacau. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang membengkak dengan hidungnya yang memerah, pasti dia habis menangis. Aku melepaskan genggamanku dari lengannya. Dia kembali menghadapku, lalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja.." jawaban yang singkat, aku tahu dia berbohong._

" _Bohong, lalu kenapa kau berjalan hanya dengan satu sepatu.. Hanya orang bodoh yang terjatuh sampai kehilangan sepatunya.."_

" _A—aku.." detik berikutnya aku terkejut begitu melihatnya menangis dengan tubuh bergetar, "A—aku.. hiks.. melihatnya berkencan dengan gadis lain.. hiks.." dia berbicara dengan sesenggukan, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dia sesedih itu._

" _..dia bilang.. hiks.. dia berkencan denganku.. hiks.. karena taruhan untuk makan siang.. dia juga bilang.. aku.. hiks.. membosankan.. a—aku kesal! Jadi.. hiks.. dari kejauhan, a—aku melempar sepatuku pa—padanya sebagai pelampiasan! Hiks.. a—aku tidak berani mengambil sepatu.. jadi.. aku meninggalkannya.. hiks.."_

 _Setelah menceritakannya dia langsung menangis seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tahu dia sangat sedih ketika dia berpikir mencintai seorang pemuda yang salah. Hanya melihat wajahnya yang sembab karena menangis, ada perasaan sesak dalam dadaku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis untuk seorang pemuda brengsek._

" _Apa menurutmu.. hiks.. aku membosankan?" dia bertanya dengan menyapu air matanya dengan tangan, "Apa aku jelek?" apa penampilan yang kau pikirkan ketika orang itu mencampakanmu?_

" _Apa aku menyebalkan?" kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk membencimu._

" _Apa salah? Jika aku jatuh cinta padanya tanpa alasan.." kau tidak salah, pemuda itulah yang salah karena mencampakanmu yang mencintainya._

 _Aku melepas jaketku. Aku mengibaskan jaket itu yang berakhir jatuh di atas kepalanya. Tanganku mencengkram erat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah kacau. Karena jika terus melihatnya aku juga akan merasa kacau._

" _Jangan menangis, wajahmu itu jelek sampai aku tak tahan melihatnya.." ucapku datar, terkesan seperti ejekan tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Semua itu karena aku tak tahan melihat wajah sedihnya untuk orang lain, dan bukan untukku._

 _Karena aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Aku merasa iri pada orang yang bisa membuatmu menangis karena kau mencintainya._

 _Ingin kuucapkan kata itu, membuatmu menjadi milikku. Hanya saja, aku tahu bahwa itu tak mudah karena aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Apa yang harus kukatakan adalah.._

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau membosankan, kau penuh ekspresif dan warna. Berbeda denganku, karena itulah aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak berpikir kau jelek, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa setiap manusia punya keburukan dalam dirinya jadi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu.."_

 _Bahkan aku juga memiliki keburukan jika kau tahu._

" _Manusia mencintai karena menerima keburukannya juga. Dan ketika kau mencintainya tanpa alasan, bukankah itu artinya hatimu tulus? Kau tidak salah dalam hal mencintai, ketika aku sadar akan hal itu. Semua itu membuatku kesal padanya karena kau sangat menyukainya.."_

 _Jika saja kau jatuh cinta padaku, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu. Seandainya orang yang kau cintai adalah aku, aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu sepertinya. Aku akan memelukmu dan berkata bahwa aku juga mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Itu adanya. Seandainya aku berani melakukan itu sekarang, apa kau akan jatuh dalam pelukanku?_

" _[f/n], bagaimana jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu?" dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu yang terucap._

 _Perlahan aku melepas genggamanku pada jaket itu, dia menurunkan jaket itu hingga tersangkut pada pundaknya. Begitu melihat wajahnya yang menatapku, saat itulah ada perasaan aneh berdesir._

" _Aku juga menyukai Hiro-chan.." aku terkejut mendengar kalimat yang diucapkannya, "..Mungkin itu yang aku akan katakan, soalnya Hiro-chan teman yang berharga untukku.."_

 _Aku tahu, itu yang akan dia ucapkan._

" _Mungkin Hiro-chan terkadang berkata kasar, tapi aku tahu kau juga memperhatikanku.. Aku sempat khawatir setelah pertengkaran tadi kau akan membenciku, tapi ketika kau berbicara untuk menghiburku, jujur saja aku senang.. Terima kasih ya.." mendengar pujian juga senyumannya, rasa itu kembali muncul—kita tak ingin saling membenci—sebagai teman pun tak apa._

 _Asal aku dapat berada di dekatmu. Itu sudah cukup. Aku akan bersabar sampai kau menyadari perasaanku. Sampai hati ini sampai padamu, aku akan menunggu seberapa lama itu. Hanya itu bukti rasa cintaku padamu._

 _Aku tersenyum tipis dan tanganku meraih untuk mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya, "Begitu ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hehe~" tawanya seperti menggodaku, dan itu menyebalkan._

" _Kenapa ketawa begitu?" tanyaku padanya yang kini sedang berada di atas punggungku, aku menggendongnya karena kakinya terluka._

" _Aku teringat ketika masih SD, kakiku terluka karena jatuh dari pohon dan kau menggendongku"_

" _Itu karena kau tidak mau berhenti menangis.." gerutuku yang kesal akan kejadian itu, [f/n] tidak berhenti menangis sampai aku menggendongnya._

" _Rasanya seperti punya kakak laki-laki, haruskah aku memanggilmu Onii-chan?"_

" _Hentikan, itu membuatmu terlihat bodoh.."_

" _Aku tidak bodoh~"_

 _Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, berbicara hal sekecil ini pun tak membuatku bosan. Mendengar suara yang tepat ada di dekatku saja, sudah membuat dadaku berdebar tak karuan._

 _Dan kau belum menyadarinya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Mayuzumi!"

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara.

"MAYUZUMI-SAN!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku karena mendengar seseorang memanggil dengan nada yang keras, aku melihat ke samping mejaku yang sudah berdiri Miyaji- _san_ dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ah~ enak sekali tidur di jam kerja ya.."

Aku tersadar, begitu nyawaku mulai terkumpul.

" _Gomennasai_ , Saya ketiduran.."

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu! Apa kau tahu meminta perpanjangan waktu itu tidak mudah!" Miyaji- _san_ mengatakan sambil berjalan ke mejanya yang ada di ujung.

" _Hai, Gomennasai_.." sekali lagi aku meminta maaf pada orang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai atasanku itu.

"Mayuzumi- _san_.." aku menoleh pada Mibuchi- _san_ yang suaranya seperti orang sekarat, aku baru ingat bahwa seharusnya aku mengerjakan laporan keuntungan bulan ini dengannya. Tapi aku malah ketiduran, sepertinya ini efek karena semalaman aku membantu [f/n] yang belum menyelesaikan naskahnya.

" _Gomennasai_ , aku ketiduran.." aku merasa tak enak padanya.

"Gak papa kok, lagian aku mengerti kau pasti sangat lelah, kudengar dari [f/n] kau hanya tidur selama dua jam.." Mibuchi- _san_ memberikan sebuah _print out_ yang seharusnya kami kerjakan, sepertinya dia menyelesaikan itu sendirian.

"Bisa tolong _fotocopy_ ini untukku?" ucapnya yang aku terima, aku langsung berjalan ke mesin _fotocopy_ yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Memencet tombolnya ketika aku menaruh _print out_ yang tertarik oleh mesin dan secara otomatis meng _copy_ ke dalam beberapa kertas kosong.

Pekerjaan ini selalu membuatku lelah di saat-saat proses pengumpulan naskah, para _mangaka_ itu selalu saja menyusahkan ketika aku meminta naskah. Tentu saja, termasuk [f/n]. Meskipun dia sudah jadi pacarku, dia tetap saja merepotkan.

Yah, setidaknya aku bermimpi indah tentang masa lalu tadi. Mengingat masa lalu dimana [f/n] menyukai pria lain juga membuatku kesal sih, tapi kadang itu membuatku merindukan rupanya di masa lalu. Lagipula, mimpi macam apa tadi?

Dan kenapa aku di masa lalu begitu menyedihkan?

Tanpa sadar aku kesal dan membuat aura menyeramkan di sekelilingku tanpa orang sadari.

"Aku merasa tak enak di sini.."

"A—aku juga, ayo kita pergi.."

Entah bagaimana orang-orang yang ingin memakai mesin _fotocopy_ malah menjauh, sampai aku mendapat gagasan keras dari Miyaji- _san_.

"Hey, Mayuzumi- _san_! Jangan menakuti karyawan lain dengan aura horormu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC itu indah~ tapi kalau penyakit TBC itu tidak indah~**_

 _ **Yak, buat sekedar info ajha.. quotes yang dibaca Mayu itu merupakan kutipan dari novel yang dibuat Tere Liye.. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 10**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan Absurd readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, namun Kuroko udah diboikot sama Kyuu jadi gak boleh ada menyentuh my husbuh tersayang :3 /ditabokFansgirlsKuroko/**_

 _ **Pairing : MayuRea**_

 _ **Rating : T ajhalah :v**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Fict ini akan berganti sudut pandang sesuai mood Kyuu :v**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati :3**_

 _ **Itadakimasu!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku berjalan lemas pada dapur dimana bau sup miso menguap dan memasuki indra penciumanku. Hiro-chan masih di depan westafel mencuci piring kotor. Aku duduk di meja makan dengan wajah mengantuk, aku tidak bisa tidur tenang selama dua hari karena _deadline_ yang datang tiba-tiba. Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Hah~ kepalaku sakit~" keluhku mengadu pada lelaki yang masih mencuci piring itu.

Dia menengok ke belakang, melihatku datar lalu kembali fokusnya pada cucian piring.

"Salah siapa? Kau menunda pekerjaan untuk nonton drama.." sindirnya padaku.

Aku hanya memajukan bibirku akan reaksinya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaanku. Di saat seperti ini aku ingin di perhatikan tahu! Ini sama sekali tidak ada bedanya ketika kami belum berpacaran. Ini jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku berpikir kami akan membeli baju _couple_ , pergi kencan, dan emm.. berciuman?

Tapi kami tidak pernah melakukannya!

Padahal sudah 2 bulan terlewati tapi tidak ada bedanya, dia hanya menciumku juga ketika malam festival kembang api. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal romantis yang dilakukan pasangan.

Apa Hiro-chan tidak pernah memikirkannya?

Aku meliriknya yang sedang mencicipi sup miso dari panci, matanya melirikku setelah selesai meneguk kuah sup miso. Dia menatap datar padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ti—tidak.." hanya itu jawabanku.

Hiro-chan menghela nafas, seakan kelakuanku itu hal yang tidak jelas. Kemudian, dia berjalan dan menaruh makanan yang masih hangat di meja lalu ikut duduk di depanku. Aku masih memajukan bibirku tanda aku sedang ngambek padanya.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan kan besok?"

"Hmm.. begitulah.."

"Kalau begitu, mau pergi ke Taman Hiburan?" pertanyaannya membuatku terbangun dan menatapnya yang sedang menyuap nasi.

"Tentu saja! Eh tapi, bukannya Hiro-chan sibuk..?" tanyaku yang memang kalau diingat Hiro-chan memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Dia menatapku, "Apa salah jika aku mengajak berkencan pacarku?" ucapnya yang membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ya maksudku bukan begitu, aku tahu pekerjaanmu membuatmu sulit mengatur waktu jadi.."

"Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan cepat, jadi aku akan pulang cepat" perkataannya membuatku tak bisa menahan perasaan senangku.

"Be—begitu ya?" aku tersenyum senang menatapnya, walau agak aneh tapi Hiro-chan tersenyum tipis padaku. Dia jarang memperlihatkannya, tapi entah bagaimana dia sering menunjukkannya padaku.

"Kalau sudah mengerti, cepat habiskan sarapanmu.."

" _Un_.." aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sumpit.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku begitu merasakan cahaya kecil menyelip pada pandanganku. Aku bangun dengan lemas lalu merenggangkan tubuhku sambil menguap. Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Teringat aku berjanji pada Hiro-chan, jam 12 siang untuk bertemu di stasiun.

Aku langsung bangun dari kasur, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pagi, aku menuju dapur karena lapar. Aku melihat ke lemari makanan yang ada di atas patri, mengambil kotak sereal di sana. Sayangnya, kotak sereal itu telah habis isinya.

Aku beralih pada lemari melihat apa yang bisa aku masak, masalahnya aku buruk dalam memasak, kemudian aku memutuskan mengambil satu butir telur untuk di goreng. Setidaknya aku ahli membuat telur goreng. Aku beralih lagi mencari penggorengan anti lengket, tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Hiro-chan memang hebat, dia lebih tahu dimana benda di rumahku diletakkan. Aku beralih pada lemari di atas patri dengan menaiki bangku kecil. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat penggorengan itu yang berada di lemari paling pojok. Aku mengambilnya namun keseimbangan tubuhku oleng karena aku terpeleset. Aku terjatuh dan meringis pada bokongku yang merasakan sakit.

Aku mendengar _handphone_ ku berdering, langsung saja aku bersusah payah bangun untuk mengambilnya yang berada di atas meja makan. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat nama Hiro-chan yang tertera di layar _handphone_ ku. Aku kembali menuju penggorengan itu lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor. Aku menekan tombol _icon_ berwarna hijau di layar _handphone_ ku.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Hiro-chan.."

" _ **Oh, [f/n].. kau sedang apa?**_ **"**

"Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, aku sangat senang karena akan pergi ke Taman Hiburan jadi aku tidak bisa menahan untuk bangun pagi"

" _ **Ah, tentang itu.. aku tidak bisa pergi ke Taman Bermain, gomen..**_ "

Mendengarnya membuatku tentu saja merasa kecewa, tapi aku mencoba mendengarkan alasan Hiro-chan.

"Oh begitu ya, ahahaha.."

" _ **Tiba-tiba ada masalah, ada kesalahan di bagian percetakan, aku harus pergi ke sana untuk mengecek beberapa hal..**_ "

"Apa selama itu? aku bisa menunggu kok.."

Hiro-chan terdiam beberapa saat seakan tak yakin akan pertanyaanku.

" _ **Tidak bisa, ada kemungkinan beberapa halaman tertukar dengan halaman lainnya. Merapikannya akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Miyaji-san sedang mengurusi hal lain, sebagai wakil redaksi aku yang harus mengerjakannya..**_ "

"Oh, Be—begitu ya.."

" _ **Gomen..**_ "

Aku menggeleng, "Apaan sih? Tidak apa-apa kok, ehehehe.." aku tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa tegang yang tiba-tiba melanda karena kekecewaan yang aku rasakan, sebagai pacarnya aku harus mengerti pekerjaannya, lagipula aku sudah tahu bagaimana sibuknya dia pada pekerjaannya.

"Lagipula itu pekerjaanmu, kita bisa pergi lain kali. Hmm? Ah jangan pedulikan tentang sarapan pagi, semangat ya!" setelah mengucapkannya aku langsung mematikan sambungan telpon.

Aku menatap sendu penggorengan di atas kompor, "Padahal ini kencan pertama kami.." aku menggeleng untuk melupakan pikiran egois itu.

"Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah membuat sarapan pagi.." Aku langsung mengambil pisau untuk memotong daun bawang dengan terburu-buru, "Aw..!" karena itu tanpa sengaja tanganku teriris pisau.

Darahnya mulai keluar dari tanganku dan langsung aku hisap di dalam mulutku untuk menghentikannya mengalir. Sesaat aku teringat jariku yang terluka karena mengerjakan naskah _Manga_ , Hiro-chan langsung menghampiriku lalu menutup lukaku dengan tisu.

 _Aku akan ambilkan kotak P3K, tahan itu.._

Bahkan aku ingat apa yang dia katakan, lagipula dimana dia meletakkan kotak P3Knya?

Apa boleh buat? Aku bisa pergi _hangout_ sendiri. Aku bisa jalan-jalan sambil cari referensi untuk cerita manga.

" _Yosh_! Semangat, [f/n]! Kau biasa bersenang-senang sendiri jadi tak masalah..!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, aku berjalan-jalan di kota _Shinjuku_ —melihat-lihat barang-barang cantik di etalase toko, juga membeli beberapa pakaian yang aku inginkan.

Kelelahan membuatku berhenti di _konbini_ untuk membeli _popcicle_ , aku membuka pembukusnya lalu mengemutnya ke dalam mulut. Dinginnya menyegarkanku dari teriknya panas siang hari. Aku menghampiri bangku-bangku depan toko, lalu meletakkan barang-barang belanjaku dan duduk di sana.

Aku melihat hiruk-pikuk kota dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Suara sepasang kekasih muda membuatku teralihkan pada mereka. Terlihat gadis itu merangkul lengan prianya manja.

"Aku senang hari ini kau mengajakku ke Taman Bermain~" ucap si gadis.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sudah menantikannya.." balas pria itu.

Aku mendengar mereka jadi teringat tentang Taman Bermain lagi, aku menundukkan kepalaku dengan perasaan kecewa. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku kecewa, ini juga bukan salah Hiro-chan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak kalau aku sangat ingin pergi dengannya. Tidak [f/n]! Hiro-chan sedang sibuk, apa kau sendiri ingin dia dipecat dan berhenti jadi _editor_ mu? Tidak,'kan? Hiro-chan juga sudah berjanji akan pergi lain kali, untuk kali ini kau hanya perlu bersabar. Benar, aku harus sabar.

 _Popcicle_ yang sudah mengecil karena mencair langsung aku makan sampai habis. Aku mengambil belanjaanku lalu berjalan menuju toko buku dekat stasiun, tempat langgananku membeli _Manga_. Aku memasuki toko buku mencari rak _Manga_. Aku melihat di salah satu rak terdapat _Manga_ buatanku. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat _Manga_ ku yang dijual secara berjilid.

Aku kembali mencari _Manga_ incaranku, beruntungnya aku menemukannya belum terjual habis. Aku mengambil satu dan membawanya ke kasir. Kasir memasukan _Manga_ ke dalam bungkusan. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari toko buku lalu menuju stasiun bawah tanah untuk pulang.

Aku melewati lorong stasiun yang luas, pandanganku teralihkan karena melihat seseorang yang familiar dari belakang. Aku berbalik menuju belakang tiang tembok, mengintip pria bersurai kelabu itu dibalik tembok. Dia sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita yang terasa familiar juga untukku.

"Hiro- _chan_...?"

Aku langsung bersembunyi dibalik tembok lalu menyadari sesuatu, "Ke—kenapa aku harus bersembunyi? Padahal bisa saja itu rekan kerjanya, 'kan? Tapi aku seorang _Mangaka_ terkenal karena itulah aku harus bersembunyi.." ucapku bicara sendiri lalu kembali mengintip mereka dari balik tembok.

Aku melihat wanita itu dengan lebih cermat. Dia tidak terlihat seperti _Mangaka_ , aku perhatikan wajahnya terasa familiar seperti aku pernah melihatnya. Bagai sengatan listrik aku kembali teringat masa-masa Kuliah, wanita itu kalau tidak salah... Natsumi- _chan_? iya itu memang dia!

Wanita yang Hiro-chan pacari dulu saat Kuliah. Apa ini? kenapa dia bertemu dengan mantannya dulu?! Natsumi terlihat tertawa seakan mereka sedang membicarakan masa lalu yang indah, tangannya juga menyentuh wajah Hiro-chan dan mengelusnya. Yang membuatku kesal Hiro-chan hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan manis mantan pacarnya.

Benar juga, kalau di pikir-pikir mereka putus tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat itu, Natsumi cerita padaku dia masih menyukai Hiro-chan. Apa dia masih punya perasaan dengan Hiro-chan? Hiro-chan juga terlihat bahagia bertemu dengannya.

Tentu saja, Natsumi itu wanita yang terlihat menarik. Dia juga lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan denganku. Wajar saja, kalau mereka bisa balikan. Kalau begitu, untuk apa Hiro-chan bersama denganku?

Aku meninggalkan mereka kembali ke atas dimana kota _Shinjuku_ berada, aku merasa tak nyaman pulang dengan kereta kali ini. Mungkin naik bus bisa membuat suasana hatiku lebih baik. Aku menyeberang di _zebra cross_ , lalu berjalan di trotoar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 _Gomen.._

Apa karena itu kau mengucapkan perkataan itu dengan penuh penyesalan?

 _ **Denwa da yo, butayarou~ Denwa da yo, butayarou~ Denwa da yo, butayarou~**_

Aku tersadar dari lamunan dengan ringtone ponselku yang berbunyi, aku mengambilnya yang kuletakkan di dalam saku celana. Aku melihat nama Hiro-chan tertera di layar ponselku, aku menggeser _icon_ hijau untuk menjawab panggilannya.

" _Moshi-moshi_.."

" _ **Ini aku..**_ "

"Ada apa?"

" _ **Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini, pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal dari yang kukira, jadi sekarang aku sedang di stasiun. Aku akan pulang membuat bekal dulu jadi kau jangan makan dulu..**_ "

"..." aku entah mengapa tidak ingin bicara dengannya.

" _ **..[f/n]? Ada apa? kau dengarkan?**_ "

"..Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Taman Hiburan lagi.."

" _ **Hah? Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah karena aku membatalkan rencana kita hari ini?**_ "

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin saja!" Ah, emosiku mudah sekali di tebak.

" _ **Justru karena itu jadi aneh, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan itu tanpa alasan..**_ "

"Bukan, itu karena aku sudah makan di luar! Jadi kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah!"

" _ **[f/n], tunggu..!**_ "

Aku langsung mematikan panggilannya. Dia bicara seakan aku yang salah. Apanya yang kerja? Kalau yang kau temui mantan pacarmu! Aku juga langsung menonaktifkan ponselku. Aku masuk ke dalam bus dan pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak akan bertemu Hiro-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sensei_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu.. tapi, melarikan diri ke rumahku tanpa alasan yang jelas.. bukankah itu agak berlebihan?" tanya seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dariku, dia adalah Yuki yang merupakan _asistant_ ku.

Aku sedang tiduran di _tatami_ apartement sepetaknya sambil nonton TV dan memakan keripik kentang dan bir kalengan. Aku bangkit menatap Yuki yang menatapku datar.

"Habis, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Hiro- _chan_ ~" ucapku memajukan bibirku.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi? Kali ini, apa masalahnya?" tanya Yuki yang duduk menyilang di depanku.

"Aku melihatnya bertemu dengan mantannya.." aku duduk meringkuk.

"Hanya itu? mungkin mereka tak sengaja bertemu.."

"Bukan hanya itu! Hiro- _chan_ juga membiarkan dia menyentuhnya! Dan terlihat sangat mesra! Hatiku sakit melihatnya! Apa kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" Ucapku ngomel-ngomel pada Yuki dengan air mata kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah padaku, sih?" gumam Yuki, "Terus, kau mau melarikan diri sampai kapan? Kau itu bekerja dengannya, mau tak mau kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya.." Yuki meminum jus jeruk kalengannya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada lututku yang dalam posisi duduk meringkuk, "Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin menanyakannya—tapi..aku takut dengan jawabannya.. Setiap kali jatuh cinta, aku selalu gagal. Karena itu, aku takut jika seandainya dia tidak serius padaku.." Aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, apa ini, aku curhat masalah cinta dengan gadis yang lebih muda 5 tahun dariku.

Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang dewasa.

Yuki terlihat menatapku dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, itu membuat perasaanku tak nyaman. Pasti dia berpikir aku sangat kekananakan sebagai perempuan berumur 24 tahun. Usia bukan suatu masalah untuk menjadi dewasa, bukan?! Aku benar, 'ya kan?!

"Kupikir apa? hal itu hanya dugaan yang belum pasti, 'kan? _Sensei_ , kau ini..." Yuki menjeda kata-katanya, "..tidak cocok jadi orang dewasa"

"Ugh!" rasanya seperti ada panah yang menancap di jantungku dengan pendapatnya barusan, dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengelaknya!

" _Sensei_ , kau kan lebih mengenal Mayuzumi- _san_. Apa kau yakin dia berselingkuh? Kalian belum lama ini bersama. Yah, kau perempuan jadi aku mengerti sih~ kenapa tidak kau coba untuk bicarakan dengannya?"

"Tapi.." aku masih merasa ragu.

 _ **Ting Tong..! Ting Tong..!**_

Bel rumah Yuki berbunyi, aku melihat Yuki berteriak agar tamu menunggu lalu berdiri menghampiri pintu apartementnya. Aku masih terduduk diam di sana, aku tidak sabar menunggu Yuki akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti gadis itu ke depan apartementnya.

"Ya, dia ada di dalam.." ucap Yuki yang aku dengar.

"Yuki, ada apa—" ucapanku terpotong begitu Yuki berbalik, menunjukkan Hiro-chan yang berada di bibir pintu menatapku.

"GEH..!" Aku langsung berjalan mundur untuk mewaspadai keberadaan kekasihku itu, "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini..?!" tanyaku yang panik sendiri sambil menunjuk Hiro-chan.

"Oh kalau soal itu, sejak kau datang, aku sudah memanggil Mayuzumi- _san_ untuk menjemputmu.." ucap Yuki dengan wajah datar.

"Yuki- _chan_ pengkhianat!" hujatku pada Yuki yang tidak menjaga rahasia.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu aku tidak tahu kalian sedang ada masalah sih~" ucap Yuki masih tetap dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku duduk meringkuk di dalam mobil dengan Hiro-chan yang menyetir memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Sejak tadi kami hanya diam saja dalam suasana yang canggung. Aku memperhatikan jalanan di luar, langit mulai menguning karena hari mulai senja.

"Kau sedang marah padaku?" suara Hiro-chan bertanya terdengar jelas olehku.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah makan di luar jadi kau tidak perlu ke rumahku.." ucapku tak ingin menatapnya, terus menatap jalanan di luar.

"Kau begitu lagi.." ucap Hiro-chan tapi tersirat dia juga kesal dengan sikapku, aku hanya mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada rok yang aku pakai.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai di parkiran gedung apartement Hiro-chan. bukannya membawa aku pulang, dia membawaku kemari. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku akan langsung berlari ke arah _lift_ untuk melarikan diri darinya lalu mengunci pintu rumahku dan mengganti _password_ pintu masuk.

Kami keluar dari mobil, aku berjalan di belakang Hiro-chan agar aku tak saling bertatapan dengannya. Hiro-chan berdiri di depanku dalam diam, aku memandang pada dinding _lift_ yang memantul bayangan kami. Saat itu aku membuang muka ketika menyadari Hiro-chan memandangku dari pantulan bayangan di dinding _lift_.

 _Dia menatapku.._

Aku mencoba melirik kembali pada bayangan Hiro-chan di dinding _lift_ , hasilnya sama dia masih menatapku melalui bayangan dinding _lift_.

 _Sudah dong.. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku merasa tak nyaman dengan itu.._

Penderitaanku berakhir begitu _lift_ berhenti, Hiro-chan berjalan lebih dulu dariku. Aku masih mengikutinya di belakang. Hiro-chan membuka kunci apartementnya. Dia membuka pintunya, dia berbalik menatapku.

"Masuk.." dia menyuruhku untuk masuk, aku masih ragu dan terdiam di sana.

Aku terkejut begitu dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam, "Hi-hiro- _chan_..!"

Hiro-chan terus menarikku sehingga kami berakhir di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Hiro-chan langsung mendorongku sehingga terjatuh di atas ranjang. Dia menahan tanganku agar tidak memberontak.

Tubuhnya menindihku, dia menatapku langsung dengan mata kelabunya. Aku langsung membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau marah padaku?" ucapnya.

"Sa-sakit.." aku menggerutu pada tanganku yang di genggam oleh Hiro-chan.

Seakan tahu itu, Hiro-chan langsung melepaskan pergelangan tanganku yang dia tahan.

".. _Gomen_ " ucapnya.

Namun, dia masih memerangkapku dalam kungkungannya. Aku dapat mengetahui dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sprei ranjang. Dia menatapku dengan wajah seriusnya.

" _Naa_ , apa aku berbuat suatu hal yang salah?" tanyanya.

"A-aku tidak bilang kau begitu.."

Bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku tidak tahu.

Hanya saja melihatnya dengan Natsumi- _chan_ membuatku marah.

Dia kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada sprei, garis alisnya bertautan menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dia tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku lelah jika kau terus seperti itu, kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu katakan saja..!" Aku terkejut ketika Hiro-chan mulai membentakku.

Dia terbangun dari posisinya dan duduk di pinggir kasur, aku juga duduk di sampingnya dengan menghadap arah yang berbeda. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Sama seperti biasanya, dia tak akan menunjukkan wajah marahnya padaku. Aku menaikan kakiku ke atas kasur dan duduk meringkuk. Menundukkan wajahku menatap lantai.

"..A—aku.. aku pikir kita berpacaran.." aku mengucapkan alasan yang menggangguku selama ini, "..Tapi, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi selama 2 bulan ini semenjak festival kembang api.."

"Justru aku yang terheran.." Hiro-chan membalas ucapanku, aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya yang wajahnya masih sulit untuk kulihat.

"..Kau tidak pernah bergantung padaku. seperti membicarakan soal latar _manga_ , memilih tempat liburan, atau pakaian yang ingin kau gunakan—semuanya selalu kau bicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan Hayama.." aku mendengar penjelasan Hiro-chan, entah bagaimana aku merasa tak menyangka bahwa itu yang dia pikirkan.

"..I—itu aku pikir kau sibuk.."

Selama 2 bulan aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemananku dengan Kotarou hancur jadi aku berpikir dengan hal ini tak akan membuat kita berpisah. Aku takut menyakiti perasaan Kotarou begitu dia tahu aku lebih memilih Hiro-chan. Hubunganku dengan Kotarou terasa canggung sejak hari itu. Terlebih lagi, Hiro-chan terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia juga memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"[f/n].. kau lebih senang bersama Hayama, 'bukan?" Mataku terbelalak dengan pernyataannya, "..Sebelum terlambat, kita bisa putus.."

" _Iyadaaa!_ " aku berteriak tak terima dengan keputusan terburu-buru Hiro-chan, aku menarik bajunya agar dia menatapku.

Aku menatap mata redupnya begitu pandangan kami bertemu, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu..?! Apa aku pernah bilang ingin bersama dengan Kotarou..?! Kau juga sama saja, hari ini kau bertemu Natsumi- _chan_.. Tapi, kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku..! Kau hanya diam saja ketika dia menyentuhmu, bukankah kau yang ingin mencampakkanku?Kau hanya berpikir seenakmu, tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku..?"

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan air mataku karena kesal, "Hiks...hiks.." aku mengusap sendiri air mataku dengan tanganku.

"..Aku tidak mau putus.. hiks..!" Air mataku tak bisa berhenti, hidungku mulai mampet karena menangis.

Aku merasakan tangan besar Hiro-chan menyentuh wajahku, aku menatap wajahnya yang mendekat padaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku refleks menutup mataku. Aku merasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku dalam tiga detik. Dia melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Kemudian dia menarikku hingga kepalaku bersandar di dada bidangnya. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut.

" _Gomen_.." hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Aku memeluk Hiro-chan, aku menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Jangan pernah bilang itu lagi.."

"Iya.." Aku merasakan bibirnya mencium puncak kepalaku, "..Sebenarnya aku juga tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiro- _chan_ , aku berhasil membuat _Tamagoyaki_ -nya!" ucapku semangat menaruhnya di wajan kotak ke telanan untuk di potong.

Hiro-chan menuangkan kuah sup _Miso_ di piring kecil, "Mau coba?" aku mengangguk dan mengambil piring kecil itu lalu menyeruputnya.

"Enak! Seperti biasanyaa~" pujiku pada masakan Hiro-chan.

Hiro-chan tersenyum padaku sehingga membuatku bersemu merah, aneh sekali sekarang kami kembali normal setelah bertengkar beberapa waktu lalu. Sebelumnya Hiro-chan menjelaskan padaku kalau Natsumi -chan bekerja di perusahaan percetakan yang memiliki kontrak dengan penerbitan.

Mereka tak sengaja bertemu lalu minum bersama. Hiro-chan juga menjelaskan padaku untuk tidak perlu cemburu karena Natsumi itu sudah menikah dan memiliki satu orang anak berumur tiga tahun. Mengetahui itu, membuatku jadi malu dengan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC dengan Happy Ending iyey! :v**_

 _ **Sedikit spoiler : chapter berikutnya menceritakan tentang masa lalu Hayama ketika pertama kali bertemu Rea iyey! Dan kondisinya begitu tau dia tertolak xD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Judul : Listen to Me, Baby**_

 _ **Chapter : 11**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, humor, fluffy, OOC dan Absurd readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, namun Kuroko udah diboikot sama Kyuu jadi gak boleh ada menyentuh my husbuh tersayang :3 /ditabokFansgirlsKuroko/**_

 _ **Pairing : MayuRea**_

 _ **Rating : T ajhalah :v**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Fict ini akan berganti sudut pandang sesuai mood Kyuu :v**_

 _ **Kali ini kita menggunakan sudut pandang Hayama Kotarou**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati :3**_

 _ **Itadakimasu!**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kotarou, ayo kita liburan..!" Aku menengok pada [f/n], perempuan yang aku sukai.

"Liburan?" Aku bertanya padanya yang menjelaskan bahwa kita butuh liburan.

Kami mengobrol setelah menyelesaikan beberapa halaman naskah Manga, aku terus memperhatikannya yang berceloteh mengenai liburan sambil memperlihatkan majalah travel. Dia menunjukkan _onsen_ untuk menginap padaku.

Aku tertawa begitu melihatnya tertawa, mau seberapa kali aku mencoba melupakannya, aku malah terus-terusan teringat olehnya. Mungkin sekarang [f/n] memang milik oranglain, tapi perasaan yang sudah kubawa sejak 7 tahun bersamanya—tidak mungkin bisa hilang dengan mudah.

"Sebaiknya kita pilih yang mana ya~" dia bergumam sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Melihatnya semanis itu membuatku ingin memeluknya. Aku menompang wajahku dengan tanganku memperhatikannya yang duduk di kursinya tempat dia menggambar _Manga_.

Dia naif sekali. Pasti dia berpikir dengan liburan ini akan menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara kami. Aku suka bagian dirinya yang seperti itu, tapi seandainya dia tahu itu menambah perasaan sakit yang berkecamuk di dadaku.

Liburan dengan orang yang kau sukai itu hal aneh, 'bukan? Memang apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan saat liburan bersama? Pastinya hal kotor.

Yah, bagian itu kurasa tak perlu kukatakan padanya.

Memang dia sudah menjadi milik Mayuzumi-san, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah lho~

"[f/n].." aku memanggilnya yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman, "Aku belum berniat menyerah padamu, lho.." setelah mengucapkannya kuperhatikan dia terdiam dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Ahahahaha~ apaan sih, Kotarou suka bercanda deh!" dia tertawa seperti aku habis mengeluarkan lelucon konyol.

Aku tahu lho, kamu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku serius.." aku menatapnya tepat pada matanya, menandakan bahwa aku benar-benar serius.

[f/n] langsung terdiam ketika mendengar perkataanku. Dia menatapku seakan tak percaya. Suasananya menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kotarou.. aku.."

"Ah, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi.."

Aku terbangun dari posisi dudukku lalu mengambil tasku. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar tak mendengar penjelasannya lagi. Aku menuju pintu ruangan studio, menekan kenopnya, lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum keluar.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan, jika bersikap terlalu baik padaku, nanti aku semakin menyukaimu.." ucapku tersenyum padanya yang menutup setengah wajahnya dengan buku travel.

.

.

.

.

.

Biar kujelaskan.

Setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku pada [f/n] pada hari itu, aku sangat berharap bahwa [f/n] juga akan menerima perasaanku. Keesokan harinya tiba-tiba aku dengar dia berpacaran dengan Mayuzumi-san. Tentu saja, aku sangat kecewa dengan hal itu.

Aku tak bisa marah atau sedih ketika melihat wajah bersalahnya. Setelah mengetahui perasaanku padanya pasti dia merasa tak enak. Aku tak pernah berpikir perasaanku padanya adalah hal yang salah. Aku selalu tahu dia gadis yang baik, jadi perasaan cintaku padanya bukanlah hal yang salah.

Aku menuangkan sebotol _shochu_ pada gelas kecil, kali ini aku sudah berada di bar. Memikirkan tentang perasaanku pada [f/n] tak akan ada habisnya. Setiap kali begitu, aku akan memilih melupakannya dengan meminum alkohol. Ini membuatku tampak menyedihkan. Aku tersenyum hambar dengan hal itu.

Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah putus asa.

"Lagi? Kau minum-minum di sini~" komentar orang tersebut membuatku teralih padanya, aku dapat lihat Reo-nee memandangku dengan wajah sebal seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

"Reo-nee.."

"Aku tahu sesakit apa hatimu itu, tapi aku sudah sering kali melihatmu pergi minum-minum.. apa kau pikir minum itu solusi terbaik..?" lanjutnya yang kemudian dia duduk di sampingku.

Aku meletakkan botol _shochu_ lalu memandang gelas yang aku pegang, "entahlah, apa seburuk itu? aku minum-minum bukan berarti karena galau.."

"Huh! Pembohong.." dia mulai bersikap seperti kakak perempuan lagi..

 _ **TRING..**_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi dentingan dari arah depanku. Aku dapat melihat 12 botol _shochu_ diletakkan tepat di depanku dengan seseorang yang berdiri di baliknya.

Ya, seseorang yang besar dan mirip seperti Gorilla, dan menganggap otot adalah segalanya. Dan sekarang entah bagaimana dari seorang pemain basket menjadi atlet tinju. Itulah Eikichi Nebuya, teman semasa SMA-ku dulu. Pakaiannya yang berjas nampak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang berbahaya. Tanpa permisi dia langsung duduk di depanku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku menatapnya datar.

"Karena aku dengar salah satu temanku sedang patah hati jadi kucoba untuk menghiburnya, mungkin.." jelasnya dengan tersenyum jahat padaku.

Aku langsung menatap aneh pada Reo-nee yang pura-pura tidak melihatku. Sepertinya dia yang menceritakannya pada si _Gouriki_ ini. aku tersenyum dan menunduk, merasa senang juga dengan kebaikan temanku ini. Mereka membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo minum-minum! Lupakan soal wanita, saatnya kita tantang diri kita.." Dia terlihat membuka kemasan pada botol _shochu_.

"Tunggu Ei-chan! Kau membeli _shochu_ sebanyak ini? Kandungan alkoholnya terlalu tinggi.." Reo-nee mulai berkilah dengan minuman yang dibelikan Eikichi.

"Apa salahnya? Kita akan minum sampai kehilangan akal, 'bukan?" katanya yang menuangkan _shochu_ itu pada gelas kecilku, "Sekarang, ayo bertanding seberapa kuat kau tahan dengan ini.." Eikichi tersenyum menantang padaku, "Apa kau takut..?"

Aku mendengus mendengarnya, dari dulu orang ini memang suka melakukan pertandingan seperti ini ketika berkumpul. Aku mengambil gelas yang sudah dia tuangkan _shochu_ itu lalu langsung meminumnya. Reo-nee terlihat panik seakan ingin menghentikanku. Aku meletakkan kembali gelas itu begitu selesai meminumnya, lalu tersenyum menantang pada Eikichi.

"Boleh, siapa takut..?" aku ikut tersenyum menantang padanya yang disambut dengan tuangan _shochu_ di gelasku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah darimu.." ucapnya yang juga menuangkan pada gelasnya.

" _Chotto_.. kalian berdua..!" kami tidak mendengar protesan dari Reo-nee dan melanjutkan pertandingan siapakah yang paling kuat diantara kami.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaahahahahhaaa! Tambah lagi~ buatlah semuanya semakin bergoyang! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi entah sejak kapan pikiranku jadi berputar-putar setelah meminum hingga 6 botol _shochu_. Aku tak kuat berdiri tiba-tiba jadi lemas dan kembali duduk dengan menyenderkan kepalaku di meja.

"Ah, dia sudah mabuk.." ucap Eikichi yang wajahnya memerah akibat alkohol.

"Naa! Aku tahu ini akan terjadi! Ei-chan, semua ini salahmu!"

Aku melihat dengan pandangan yang berbayang dimana Reo-nee sedang mengomel pada Eikichi yang membalas perkataannya dengan mencibir. Dari perkataannya sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk. Ah, sial~ aku kalah dari Eikichi. Aku payah soal minum-minum.

Ah, mereka berisik sekali..

 _ **Brak!**_

" _Urusai_! Ucapan kalian mengganggu..!" Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku tak bisa menguasai emosiku di keadaan saat ini.

"Dasar Gori bodoh!" Aku mengucapkannya tepat di depan Eikichi.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Dia terlihat tak terima.

"Dan kau! Berhentilah berbicara seperti wanita, dasar banci busuk!" Aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan selama ini tentang Reo-nee, dia terlihat kesal juga.

"Apaa?! Aku ini masih lelaki tulen..!" Dia tak mabuk tapi sepertinya dia sangat marah, tapi sebenarnya dia memang lelaki tulen dan sudah punya tunangan. Bahkan, tadi dia berteriak dengan suara yang sangat jantan.

Aku kembali menelungkupkan wajahku di meja, mereka memandangku jengkel dengan perempatan yang menghinggapi pelipis mereka. Aku mengabaikan itu, yang kuingat hanya wajah [f/n] ketika merasa bersalah. Aku benci melihat ekspresinya yang dia tunjukan padaku, seakan aku tak berdaya menghadapi semuanya.

"Aku.. sangat menyukai [f/n].." ucapku tanpa sadar, aku tidak tahu bahwa putus cinta akan sesakit ini.. karena aku laki-laki aku tak bisa menunjukkan sesakit apa aku pada orang lain.

"Sejak dulu.. aku... hhh.. hiks.. sudah menyukainya..! Ugh.. hh hiks.." mungkin karena mabuk perasaanku yang sesungguhnya tercurahkan, entah esok aku akan mengingat serapuh apa diriku atau tidak.

Aku merasakan tangan Eikichi yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan hingga kedua temanku terdiam. Aku merasakan tangan Reo-nee menyentuh puncak kepalaku, mengelusnya lembut seperti sesosok Ibu.

"Kami sudah tahu, kau pria yang baik.."

Perkataannya membuatku terhenyak, satu hal yang kupikirkan. Jika seandainya [f/n] melihat sosok lemah ini, apa dia masih bersedia tersenyum padaku walau itu hanya kebohongan. Rasa lelah dan mengantuk mulai kurasa seiring dengan tangisanku. Tubuhku berhenti bergetar, samar-samar dapat aku dengar suara Eikichi dan Reo-nee.

"Eh? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sepertinya dia tidur.."

"Eeh?! Terus bagaimana kita membawanya?!"

"Aah.."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback mode on***_

 _Semuanya berawal di bulan april di tahun ajaran kedua, aku tak begitu ingat, tapi perasaan ini sangatlah nostalgia sekali. Mendengar upacara pagi yang membosankan membuatku mengantuk, hari pertama masuk setelah ujian dan liburan musim dingin._

 _"Ohayou, Hayama!" Aku tersenyum mendapati teman sekelasku yang menyapa._

 _Aku duduk di bangku bagian tengah sesuai dengan denah ruangan lalu menggantungkan tasku di samping meja. Tak ada yang berubah, semua terlihat seperti hari biasanya, kecuali tentang kabar salah satu Kiseki no Sedai yang masuk di sekolah ini. Kabar yang sangat mencengangkan namun juga menguntungan._

 _"Kyaaaa!" Suara perempuan yang melengking memasuki indra pendengaranku, itu cukup mengganggu._

 _Terlihat gadis bersurai kecoklatan lurus hingga sebatas leher sedang bercengkramah dengan teman perempuannya yang memakai kacamata besar dengan rambut hitam di kepang dua. Mereka terlihat mendengar sesuatu di handphone cewek berkacamata sambil menggunakan earphone._

 _"Suara Toshiki Masuda sangat Childish aku suka!"_

 _"Hmm.. tapi aku lebih suka suara yang lebih sexy.."_

 _"Aku lebih suka yang cute, itu imut! Seiyuu yang lucu.."_

 _Setelah mendengar kata Seiyuu, aku mulai mengerti perempuan seperti apa mereka. Intinya mereka cewek freak dan membosankan kurasa. Benar mereka pasti Otaku._

 _Yah, aku bukannya tak suka dengan mereka. Lagian aku juga suka membaca manga saat senggang. Hanya saja ada semacam aura yang membuatku tidak ingin terlalu dekat atau semacamnya. Aku memperhatikan sekilas kedua gadis itu yang masih bercengkrama, semenyenangkan itukah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebulan setelahnya, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kelas baru ini. Dan juga bertambahnya anggota inti klub basket dengan kapten baru yang bahkan umurnya lebih muda setahun dariku! Agak mengesalkan, tapi aku juga kagum padanya. Kelihatannya akan menjadi hal yang menarik._

 _Guru Kimia muncul ketika kelas istirahat telah berakhir, semua murid kembali pada bangkunya masing-masing. Aku mengambil buku Kimia yang ada di laci mejaku. Terlihat beberapa bagian buku yang sudah tercoret-coret ketika aku bosan dengan pelajaran._

 _Sejujurnya buku ini tak pernah ku bawa pulang karena merepotkan, guru Kimia sangatlah killer, dan akan membunuhmu jika kau lupa membawa buku. Guru itu mulai berkilah di depan kelas agar kami segera membuka buku sesuai halaman yang di tentukannya._

 _"Pastikan kalian membawa buku kalian, saya tidak akan mentoleransi jika kalian mengikuti pelajaran saya dengan setengah hati.. mengerti?"_

 _Begitulah, SMA Rakuzan sangat mengedepankan kedisiplinan. Terutama guru Kimia kali ini, dia tidak segan-segan mengabsen murid lalu menyuruhnya belajar dengan menatap tembok di belakang kelas, jika lupa membawa buku. Aku sering kali mendapatkan amarah darinya karena tak memperhatikan omongannya ketika pelajaran, tapi memang sangat membosankan sih~_

 _Aku mendengar suara bising di belakangku yang merupakan gadis otaku bersurai coklat pendek itu, kalau tidak salah namanya [L/N][F/N]. Wajahnya terlihat panik mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dia terdiam mematung seperti orang bodoh, seakan hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga._

 _"Sial, ketinggalan.." gumamnya sendiri tapi masih dapat kudengar._

 _Guru yang sedang menulis teori papan tulis itu memanggil [f/n], "[l/n]-san! Baca teori hal 34 sementara aku menulis teorinya.."_

 _[F/n] terlihat membeku seketika seperti pahatan es di hokkaido!_

 _"[L/n]-san! Kau dengar apa yang saya perintahkan? Atau mungkin, kau tidak membawa bukunya?!" ucapannya yang berbalik menatap [f/n] dengan mata menyalak._

 _Itu membuatku tak bisa diam, lalu melempar buku Kimia itu pada [f/n]. Dia terkejut dan menatapku, "Gunakan saja.." ucapku padanya yang tak bergeming dari keterkejutannya._

 _Aku mengangkat tanganku pada guru lalu berkata, "Sumimasen sensei, saya tidak membawa buku, lalu memaksa [l/n]-san untuk meminjamkan bukunya.." ucapku tersenyum garing pada guru itu yang terlihat tak suka dengan pengakuanku._

 _"Benarkah itu, [l/n]-san?" Tanya guru itu pada [f/n]._

 _Dia menatap gelisah padaku, yang hanya ku balas kedipan mata untuk mengisyaratkannya berkata YA._

 _"Ha-hai.." lirihnya pelan yang membuat guru itu sangat marah ketika menatapku._

 _"Hah? Jadi itu yang kau lakukan Hayama-san?!" Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot dari hidungnya, "Saya tahu, kau tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran saya..! Kali ini saya sudah sangat kesal!" Dia menunjuk pada kursi kosong yang berada di pojok kelas yang tidak memiliki barisan._

 _"Bawa buku catatanmu! Dan belajarnya pada tembok apa kesalahanmu!"_

 _Aku langsung mengikuti perintahnya untuk duduk di bangku tersebut, seterah saja, lagipula ini tujuanku sejak awal agar tak perlu mendengarkan pelajarannya. Aku duduk lalu menatap keluar jendela, di sana aku melihat awan yang perlahan berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku membasuh kepalaku pada air keran yang mengalir, aku sangat berkeringat ketika berlatih dengan kapten merah yang sekarang menjelma menjadi iblis ketika berlatih. Padahal dia bukan pelatihnya tapi sepertinya pelatih mendengarkan apa yang dia sarankan._

 _Sekarang anggota inti diisi olehku, Akashi, Reo-nee, dan Eikichi. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa Akashi belum memilih anggota terakhir meskipun anggota kami memiliki banyak pemain handal. Dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia memiliki rencana. Meskipun dia Kouhai dia benar-benar misterius untuk ditebak._

 _Pandanganku beredar kembali pada pintu depan gym yang dipenuhi oleh para gadis-gadis yang tersenyum dengan wajah memerah sedang melihat ke dalam. Sejak Akashi menjadi anggota entah mengapa banyak para gadis yang mengintip latihan kami. Selain tampan dan kaya, sepertinya Akashi menjadi idola para gadis karena kemisteriusannya._

 _Mereka suka cowok yang seperti itu yaa..?_

 _"Otsukaresama deshita!"_

 _Mendengar suara seorang gadis membuat perhatianku teralihkan padanya. Dia tersenyum sembari memberikanku sekaleng cola? Aku menatap aneh sekaleng cola untuk seseorang yang habis berolah raga. Anak ini punya selera yang aneh._

 _Dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar entah karena apa, membuatku menjadi risih. Tangannya memaksaku untuk menerima cola itu. Sekarang aku memandang cola itu yang berpindah pada tanganku._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.." ucapnya padaku dengan senyuman, dia terlihat tersadar akan sesuatu, dia mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku._

 _"Ini bukumu.. Gomen~ aku tidak bisa membantumu.." kemudian wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan tiba-tiba, "Soalnya Nenek Sihir itu sangat menakutkan, entah bagaimana bergerak sedikit saja dia bisa memakanku.." ucapnya ngeri mengenai guru killer itu._

 _Aku mengambil buku itu, lalu tertawa dengan perkataannya mengenai guru killer._

 _"Kau menyebutnya Nenek Sihir, kalau dia dengar pasti kau sungguhan akan dimakan olehnya.." setelah mendengar pernyataanku wajahnya membiru._

 _"Benarkah itu?!"_

 _Serius? Dia percaya.._

 _Bodoh bener nih cewek.._

 _Lucu juga anak ini. Dia terlihat menatapku aneh lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dia memukul telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya. Entah darimana dia mengeluarkan note kecil dari tasnya. Aku hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan benda itu._

 _"..Aku sedikit ingin mewawancaraimu, boleh kan?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah serius yang membuat atmosfer berubah._

 _"Oh.. tentu saja, apa itu?"_

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Akashi-sama?"_

 _Akashi-sama? Apa dia termasuk dari pemujanya.._

 _Aku memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan yang menangkup dagu, "Dia sangat hebat dalam bermain basket, tampan tapi sedikit sulit untuk diajak akrab mungkin? Aku merasa sedikit segan padanya sih.."_

 _Dia mulai menulis di note kecilnya, apa anak ini stalker?!_

 _"Lalu apakah dia pernah bersikap baik padamu, misalnya menemanimu latihan di gym diam-diam? Atau memasukan note manis di lokermu? Atau mungkin dia pernah memandang laki-laki seusianya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu?" Dia beruntun bertanya hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali tak membuatku mengerti._

 _Sebenarnya informasi seperti apa yang dia cari?!_

 _"Maaf, sepertinya itu tak pernah terjadi.."_

 _Wajahnya terlihat kecewa sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "Begitu ya, uh-huu~"_

 _Lha memangnya kenapa?!_

 _"Ah, ada satu lagi.. apa kau tertarik secara romantis padanya?" Dia kembali bertanya dengan wajah berbinar._

 _"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu?!"_

 _"Ah tidak, lupakan saja.. sepertinya aku berlebihan, ahahahaha!"_

 _Memang apa yang kau harapkan dariku woy?!_

 _Dia kembali memasukan notenya ke dalam tasnya, dia tersenyum padaku lalu tangannya melambai kecil, "okey boy, see you!" Ucapnya dengan logat inggris yang kemudian pergi dengan berlari dan tertawa sendiri._

 _Aku menggaruk tengkukku melihat keanehannya, aku merasa seperti orang bodoh bicara dengannya._

 _Dasar cewek aneh.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam istirahat kali ini Aku memutuskan di kelas memakan bekal sambil menonton rekaman lawak di smartphoneku, begitu ada hal yang lucu Aku tertawa bahkan tak ada yang lucu pun Aku tertawa. Tawaanku menimbulkan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar. [F/n] yang saat itu sedang lewat sambil makan roti Yakisobanya sedikit melihat apa yang di tonton olehku._

 _"Wah..!" [F/n] entah mengapa langsung berteriak melihat yang apa yang ku tonton, lalu dia mendekat padaku dengan wajah berbinar-binar._

 _Aku bingung dengan reaksi penuh antusias dari [f/n] yang mendekatiku, "Ini acara komedi Gaki no Tsukai~! Hayama-kun, kau menontonnya juga?" Dia terlihat antusias menanyakannya._

 _"Ini acara yang menarik dan lucu, [l/n]-san juga menontonnya?" Tanyaku balik yang mendapat anggukan darinya._

 _"Tentu saja, aku selalu menontonnya.. temanku bilang, acaranya garing.. tapi bagiku tidak begitu..!" Ucapnya yang kemudian duduk di kursinya menghadapku._

 _"Itu benar, hanya orang yang memiliki selera humor yang buruk yang tidak tertawa menontonnya.." jelasku yang mulai tertarik dengan topik ini._

 _"Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu~ ah iya, apa kau nonton saat episode tahanan? Mereka kesulitan menahan tawanya.."_

 _"Ah, aku tahu itu.. lalu duo komedian anna-chan melakukan gerakan bodoh untuk membuat mereka tertawa.. ahahaha!"_

 _Setelah itu entah bagaimana aku merasa semakin dekat dengan [f/n], kami sering mengobrol tentang acara lawak. Menirukan lawakan bodoh itu untuk bercanda atau sekedar berbincang hal yang menyenangkan. Kami saling bertukar film lawak lalu membicarakannya. [F/n] membuatku tertarik padanya hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai nyaman berteman dengannya._

 _Aku sering kali mendengarnya berbicara mengenai hobi otaku dengan temannya, sepertinya dia suka menghadiri acara pengisi suara di event tertentu. Aku melihatnya membaca manga di kelas yang sepertinya dia mengumpulkan serinya. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun selain lawakan untuk bicara padanya, aku teringat dengan salah satu kakak perempuanku yang sepertinya juga mengoleksi manga yang dibaca oleh [f/n]._

 _"Onee-chan, boleh kupinjam manga yang kau kumpulkan itu?" Tanyaku pada Kakakku yang terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku muncul ke kamarnya dan mengambil manga dari rak bukunya._

 _"Tunggu, Kotarou.. sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan Shoujo Manga?" Dia bertanya menatapku dengan curiga._

 _"A-aku hanya ingin iseng saja, kok.. nanti ku kembalikan.."_

 _Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan manga percintaan karena kata-katanya yang menggelikan. Aku tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa [f/n] pecinta Shoujo Manga. Aku mulai membaca Manga berjudul 'dear' itu, setelah beberapa halaman ternyata lumayan menarik juga._

 _Terlihat menceritakan tentang cinta segitiga dari tiga orang sahabat yang sudah lama kenal. Kelihatannya karakter heroin yang bernama Rei ini menyukai salah satu cowok dari teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Banri, sayangnya cowok itu terlihat menyukai orang lain. Dan temannya yang lain si Kazuma memiliki perasaan pada Rei tanpa Rei sadari. Setelah kubaca lebih jauh ternyata Banri sebenarnya juga menyukai Rei. Hm, cerita yang sangat klise sekali._

 _Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika hal ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Masalah percintaan selalu rumit bagiku. Kurasa seandainya aku menjadi Banri aku akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Rei, dia sangat bodoh menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sejak awal, jika dia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pasti Rei akan bersamanya, 'bukan? Tapi, tentu saja hal seperti ini akan dibuat rumit oleh pengarang. Aku justru lebih mendukung Kazuma karena lebih terbuka pada Rei._

 _Setelah aku membaca semua seri manga itu, keesokannya aku bicara pada [f/n] bahwa aku sudah selesai membacanya. Aku melihatnya yang membaca manga pada seri terakhirnya, dia terlihat selesai membacanya dengan wajah puas. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang duduk di belakangku. Aku berdehem sebelum mengatakan hal ini darinya._

 _"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga selesai membaca Manga itu.." jelasku yang membuatnya menatapku dengan wajah polosnya lalu berubah senang dengan senyuman manisnya, hal itu membuat jantungku berdebar untuk sesaat._

 _Apa itu tadi?_

 _"Eeh..? Benarkah?! Kotarou juga membacanya?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat antusias hingga maju ke depan sampai wajah kami sangat dekat lalu kembali duduk._

 _"Iya, aku memiliki serinya di rumah.. itu sangat menarik.." jelasku padanya yang berbinar-binar menatapku._

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki teman laki-laki yang suka membaca Shoujo Manga..! Aku sangat senang~" aku tersenyum mendengarnya yang terlihat sangat senang dengan hal tersebut._

 _Aku kemudian melihatnya yang mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas putih di dalamnya yang terlihat sudah digambar menyerupai Manga. Dia memperlihatkannya padaku lalu memberikannya padaku._

 _"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menilai Shoujo Manga buatanku?" Ungkapnya yang membuatku melihat pada Manuskrip Manganya yang terlihat hebat untukku._

 _"Wuah! Ini sangat hebat, kau yang membuatnya..?" Tanyaku yang melihatnya dengan takjub._

 _"Hehe, iya.. aku berpikir untuk ikut kompetisi Manga bulanan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia hanya tertawa malu dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya ketika aku sedikit membaca Manganya._

 _"Kalau boleh jujur, ceritanya biasa saja.."_

 _"Agh..! Be-benarkah itu..?" [F/n] terlihat kecewa mendengarnya._

 _"Tapi, gambarmu bagus.. aku yakin sedikit konflik yang rumit akan membuatnya bagus.." jelasku padanya yang terlihat berpikir._

 _"Ah..!" Dia memukul telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangannya, terlihat menyadari sesuatu, "Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan dia.." ucapnya dengan antusias._

 _"Eh, apanya?"_

 _"Akashi Seijuurou-sama, aku akan menggunakannya.."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _"Aku berpikir dia tipe ideal para gadis, jika aku menggunakannya sebagai tokoh utama laki-laki.. kurasa itu akan berguna.." jelasnya yang kemudian dia menunjukkan kamera yang dibawanya, "Karena itu aku membawa kamera untuk memotretnya saat latihan basket nanti.." jelasnya dengan mata yang tiba-tiba berkilat._

 _"J-jadi itu maksudmu dengan menggunakan.."_

 _"Tentu saja! Ini demi impianku menjadi Mangaka.. karena itu, Kotarou juga bantu aku ya.." jelasnya yang tersenyum di hadapanku, sifatnya ceria sekali._

 _Sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat jujur, aku berpikir bertemu dengannya merupakan hal yang selama ini kucari. [F/n] sangat bekerja keras untuk mewujudkan mimpinya sehingga membuatku ingin membantunya. Dia terkadang tertidur sambil duduk di jam pelajaran karena menggambar semalaman. Seandainya tubuhku tidak terlalu besar untuk menutupinya pasti dia akan kena marah._

 _Untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar hanya ingin melihat senyumannya itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Maafkeun Kyuu readers-chuan~ Kyuu sdh menghilang selama setahun kali ya? Gak lanjutin ini fict.. wkwk**_

 _ **Gatau kenapa emang lagi WB gitu buat karyaku yg satu ini, trus sebenarnya Kyuu memiliki akun rahasia di ..**_

 _ **dan membuat ff di FNI dgn rating semi M wkwkwk.. ga sangka banyak yg suka tpi jga bnyk yg benci, jdi lanjuti ff itu trus.. ampe wp terbengkalai ehe!**_

 _ **Tpi maaf, Kyuu gak bisa bilang akun itu soalnya rahasia..**_

 _ **"Listen to Me, Baby" masih berlanjut ya, nantikan saja meskipun lama bat Kyuu updatenya :v**_


End file.
